Sunless Day
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Elle vit avec les Volturi d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvient, Renesmée travaille pour eux et est heureuse. Mais tout cela est sur le point de changer. Qui sont ces vampires dont elle rêve ? Et ces Loups qui viennent à Volterra ?
1. Prologue

**Hey tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction ! ;) En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! :)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer reste la seule et unique propriétaire de Twilight, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir. **

**Résumé : Renesmée. Un prénom qui craint vachement et pourtant, c'est le mien. Je suis une tueuse professionnelle à la solde des Volturi qui m'ont élevée et aimée alors que ma « famille »m'avait abandonnée. J'ai neuf ans et je suis heureuse. Que demander de plus ? **

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**

**OOO**

_Prologue _

Dans toutes les situations il y a un bon et un mauvais choix. Dans tous les cas l'un d'eux me haïra et l'autre m'aimera et se dira fier de moi. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que l'un d'eux respectera mon choix quoique je fasse ? Celui-là sera le vrai. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus...

Je me dirige vers mon choix. Fais demi-tour et recommence ce manège plusieurs fois avant de voir _son_ visage. C'est bon, _je_ _sais_.

**OOO**

**Court ? Je sais, c'est un prologue ! ^^ **

**Je risque de le mettre en Crossover avec un film - je ne vous dis pas lequel, ce serait tricher :P. **

**Reviews ? :D **

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	2. Tuer

**Heey voici donc le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

Je n'avais qu'un seul ordre : éliminer la vermine. Tout au long de ma vie, depuis que j'avais l'âge de comprendre et d'obéir aux ordres. J'étais une Volturi, le bras droit de leur chef, Aro. Il m'avait recueillie il y avait de cela neuf ans. J'étais à moitié vampire, à moitié humaine, je ne me rappelais rien de la période qui précédait mon arrivée à Volterra. Dernière précision sur ma vie précision, je m'appelais Renesmée Carlie, sans nom de famille. Je ne savais pas d'où venaient ces prénoms bizarres, je devais aussi avouer que d'autres de mes compagnons chez les Volturi avaient des prénoms peu communs mais à ce point, non. Mes parents devaient vraiment me détester pour m'affubler d'un tel prénom et ensuite m'abandonner dans la nature... Heureusement qu'Aro avait été là pour moi, pour me recueillir, m'élever et m'épauler. Il était ma famille, tout comme le reste des Volturi.

- Ren ! Appela soudain une voix dans le couloir.

- Quoi ? Hurlai-je à travers la porte de ma chambre.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Heidi, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi parfaite, c'en devenait déprimant. Elle me cherchait pour me dire qu'Aro avait une mission à me confier. J'esquissai un petit sourire, enfin un peu d'action ! Cela devait faire plus d'un mois qu'aucun vampire n'avait transgressé la loi imposée par les Volturi.

Je me levais tranquillement, Heidi s'en alla, me laissant seule. J'aplatis les plis de ma tenue et je devais dire qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux, un mélange de cuir, de tissu et de latex, le tout noir, pour mieux me confondre avec la nuit. Puis je pris dans mon armoire mes bottes à talons compensés, je les trouvais très pratiques, ils amortissaient les chocs lorsque je sautais de haut ou sur une longue distance.

Je sortis de ma chambre à grand pas, secouant la tête à gauche et à droite pour placer toute ma chevelure bronze dans mon dos et rejoignis la salle du conseil où Aro m'attendait. Une immense salle toute marbrée de blanc avec les trois trônes des chefs Volturi, Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

- Renesmée ! Ma chérie ! Nous avons une mission à te confier.

- Oui, Aro ? Un peu de défi me fera du bien.

- Parfait. Dans la région des Abruzzes, au nord de notre chère Italie, il y a un vampire qui sème la terreur parmi les habitants et leurs bêtes. Les vieillards commencent à raconter des histoires de loup-garous, arrêtes-moi ça avant que tout cela ne dégénère, s'il te plaît. Car s'ils font des recherches approfondies...

- Je vois. Seule ou accompagnée ?

- Nous ne connaissons pas ses pouvoirs. Démétri vient avec toi pour pouvoir le repérer. Il est en train de se préparer. Vous partez dans deux heures. D'accord ?

- Oui.

Je sortis de la salle sans dire un mot de plus et partis dans ma chambre prendre quelques affaires, de l'argent, de l'eau, de la nourriture séchée, un briquet, de quoi amplifier le feu, mon portable et un pistolet chargé, en cas d'urgence avec des humains trop curieux.

Je me regardai ensuite dans le miroir, pas très glorieux. Je brossais mes cheveux et les attachai en une queue de cheval assez haute, passai un petit peu d'eyeliner sur le contour de mes yeux et du mascara. J'étais prête. On toqua à ce moment à la porte. J'utilisai mon pouvoir pour signifier à distance que la personne pouvait entrer.

- Prête ?

- Et toi ?

- Je suis un homme, donc plus rapidement prêt qu'une femme, mademoiselle.

- On y va si tu veux.

- Bien.

Cela ne faisait même pas une heure que j'avais vu Aro cependant il n'aurait pas été contre le fait que nous partions dès maintenant. Démétri marchait en tête, il ne portait pas le manteau foncé caractéristique des Volturi, moi non plus d'ailleurs, nous l'avions chacun laissé dans nos quartiers, c'était plus simple pour courir et se fondre dans la masse.

En passant devant l'accueil, il fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un sourire à la nouvelle hôtesse, Silvia. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, le sourire béat qu'elle lançait au vampire s'estompa d'un coup. Même si je n'étais qu'à moitié vampire, je devais être une des plus dangereuses femelles du château, il ne fallait pas me chercher.

- Arrête de me mater, Ren.

- Tu rêves en couleurs, Démétri.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais été devant et moi derrière...

Je ne relevai pas et heureusement pour moi, il ne se retourna pas et donc ne put pas voir que mes joues étaient en feu. Depuis quelques mois, c'était un peu le jeu du chat et de la souris entre le vampire et moi, Aro le savait et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait envoyé avec moi dans le Nord de l'Italie.

Après dix minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes dans un lieu plus ou moins désert et nous nous mîmes à courir. Je le dépassai sans mal, j'aimais courir et j'étais douée pour cela. C'était dans les gênes, avait dit Aro un jour, sans vouloir s'expliquer. J'avais alors pensé qu'il connaissait mes parents mais apparemment, non.

Le trajet fut rapide, Démétri repéra facilement la trace du vampire et je m'occupais du reste. Je délaçais un peu mon corsage noir, enlevait mes bottes et m'allongeait nonchalamment sur un rocher. J'envoyais des images de moi vers le vampire hors-la-loi, attendant qu'il arrivât.

- Bonjour.

Je me redressai sous le coup d'une fausse surprise, il était devant moi. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent sous la peur, il approcha. Je le vis hésiter une seconde, il avait senti Démétri. Mince.

- Ne... N'approchez pas !

- Du calme, beauté, du calme... Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je suis juste intrigué de savoir ce qu'une aussi jolie fille vient faire ici, seule...

- Je me promène, je me détends... Je...

Je reculai de quelques centimètres à mesure qu'il venait plus près de moi, il sentait mon corps battre, il n'avait pas peur, il avait tort. C'était ainsi que j'arrivais à piéger les vampires : ils me prenaient pour une humaine sans défense.

Il était de plus en plus proche, j'avais envie de lui sauter au cou, de le démembrer, c'était dans mon instinct, tuer les ennemis de ma race, ceux qui risquaient de compromettre notre anonymat... Il était à trois mètres de moi, deux, un... Go !

Il ne sentit pas l'attaque venir et lorsque je me jetais sur lui, il ne réagit pas, trop surpris. Puis il se réveilla, je lui avais déjà arraché un bras et je sentais Démétri qui se rapprochait. Il se débattait tant bien que mal sauf que je le tenais, il me lança un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me propulsa à deux mètres, j'avais baissé ma garde, ne jamais baisser sa garde...

Il allait s'enfuir quand Démétri surgit des bois environnants et le stoppa dans sa course en lui sautant sur le dos. Je me relevai et les rejoignis à toute vitesse.

- Maintenant Ren !

Je plaçais mes deux mains de part et d'autre de son cou, il montrait les crocs, ses yeux révulsés étaient bordeaux, il venait de se nourrir. Un coup sec à droite, un coup sec à gauche et un autre vers le haut, sa tête reposait entre mes mains.

- Je m'occupe du feu, finis-le, me dit Démétri avant de se diriger vers mon sac.

J'arrachai chaque membre du corps du vampire avant de sentir un peu de fumée, c'était prêt. Nous mîmes tout à brûler, il fallait cependant surveiller le feu : Aro ne tenait pas détruire des forêts entières pour un seul vampire car après tout, c'était tout sauf discret. Je m'installai de nouveau sur mon rocher d'où j'avais une bonne vue sur le feu, Démétri vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Une bonne chose de faite ! Dis-je. On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

- Tout à fait....

Je fronçais les sourcils, Démétri semblait concentré sur quelque chose derrière moi, je me tournais la tête mais ne vit ni ne sentis rien de spécial, bizarre.

- J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ?

- Pas du tout...

Okay... Je baissai le regard et tout en rougissant, je laçai mon corsage. Il soupira avec un petit sourire, Démétri était vraiment bel homme, fin, fort, doué, intelligent, le vampire parfait quoi, j'aurais bien aimé sortir avec lui cependant il avait des dizaines de conquêtes derrière lui, je n'avais en aucune et tout cela m'effrayait. Il était sûr de lui et même si je paraissais sûre de moi, je ne l'étais pas dans le domaine de l'amour, et surtout de l'amour physique.

- Que dirais-tu de ne pas rentrer directement à Volterra ? Aro ne nous en voudra pas de s'amuser un peu, tu n'as jamais pris de vacances à proprement parler et moi... Bah moi, c'est pas grave si je me fais tirer les oreilles !

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Tu as déjà visité Vérone ?

- Je n'ai rien vu en dehors de Volterra et des lieux où j'ai chassé, et encore.

Il sourit et me tendit la main : nous allions donc à Vérone. Il tenait ma main dans la sienne, elle était gelée, mais tellement douce... Démétri. J'avais mon horrible sac sur le dos, je portai une tenue qui ne convenait pas à sortie entre amis ou amoureux, juste une tenue... Enfin, ma tenue. J'aurais voulu être Heidi, à ce moment précis. J'aurais voulu être un canon de beauté, sexy au possible et pas une tueuse habillée en cuir noir.

Mon portable vibra : Aro. Je décrochais, nous devions rentrer le plus vite possible au château, cellule de crise. Une attaque se préparait contre nous et nous devions nous préparer à riposter.

- Dommage..., se plaignit-il.

Je n'ajoutai rien, pétrifiée par la peur d'agir et par la crainte qu'il ne fît rien. Nous rentrâmes donc à Volterra, sur notre faim. Aro me convoqua en première dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau au besoin. Cela paraissait important.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que je te considère comme ma fille ? Eh bien en tant que telle, je dois te parler de Démétri.

- C'est pour ça que nous avons dû rentrer en vitesse ?!

- Oui, cas de crise. Marcus avait perçu quelque chose mais il ne me l'a dis que quelques secondes avant que je ne t'appelle.

- Pff... Parlons alors.

- Actuellement, Heidi tente de draguer Démétri, s'il couche avec elle, tu auras interdiction de sortir avec. Je ne fais que te protéger, Ren. Démétri est un coureur de jupon depuis que je le connais, nous ne voulons pas te perdre à cause de lui.

Bien sûr, Aro voulait me protéger. C'était gentil de sa part même si j'étais assez grande pour prendre soin de moi-même toute seule, j'avais neuf ans quand même ! Je soupirai légèrement, il ne releva pas et commença à me parler de l'exécution et ensuite de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte : Heidi.

- Alors ?

- Un baiser, j'ai voulu approfondir, rien de plus.

- Bien. Renesmée, c'est ton tour de garde ce soir. Tu auras le temps de penser à tout cela et sache que tu es seule maîtresse de la situation, désormais.

Je le saluais d'un mouvement de la tête et sortis de la pièce. Seule maîtresse de la situation ?! Et d'où j'avais été une seule fois soumise à Aro ?! Il ne se prenait pour quoi, il avait beau être mon père adoptif et le chef des Volturi, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un vampire : je décidais pour moi, règle numéro.

Je sentais qu'Heidi me suivait comme mon ombre, attendant le moment propice pour me parler de Démétri, ils avaient eu une aventure quand je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille et je supposais qu'elle aurait voulu retenter le coup.

- Eum... Ren ?

- Heidi, si c'est par rapport à Démétri, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Ah... Bon. En tout cas, il embrasse très bien !

Je soupirai bruyamment et pénétrai dans ma chambre. Je me déchaussai et lançai mes bottes contre ma commode avant de m'affaler sur le lit avec un petit sourire. J'avais envie d'avoir un journal intime et d'y dessiner pleins de coeurs où il y aurait écrit : Démétri + Renesmée... Beurk, et pourquoi pas un pull rose avec une licorne dessus ? Je perdais les pédales, franchement.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand minuit sonna. Mon ventre gronda, je n'avais pas mangé non plus, pas grave. J'avais une envie de sang humain mais fit une concession : j'avalai un petit paquet de biscuits, pas mauvais mais rien par rapport à du sang de vierge... Arf, rien que d'y penser !

Je mis mon manteau sombre et mes bottes, prête à faire feu. La lumière éclairait le château comme si nous étions encore en plein jour. Je saluai les vampires que je croisai sans sourire, sauf Démétri. Il me fit un clin d'oeil charmeur et je lui souris de toutes mes dents. J'espérais un instant qu'il me retînt pour me faire une déclaration enflammée... Mais rien ne vint, tant pis, encore une lubie de la fille avec le pull rose et le journal intime qui sommeillait en moi.

La nuit régnait dans Volterra, les vampires étaient plus que jamais les maîtres de la situation, je me sentais dans mon univers. Je n'étais qu'une ombre dans la nuit, les derniers passants qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux ne me voyaient pas, j'étais la crainte qui faisait battre leur coeur plus vite, qui leur faisait hâter le pas...

Une odeur inconnue titilla mes narines ultra sensibles. Ce n'était pas une bonne odeur, elle s'amplifiait à mesure que le temps passait, j'entendais des coeurs battre. Oh non... Trop de gens arrivaient dans notre direction, rapidement, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Je me mis à courir dans leur direction : les retenir le plus longtemps possible pour permettre à ma famille de préparer la défense. Il y avait beaucoup d'assaillants... Il y avait trop d'assaillants... Je savais que je courais au suicide et pourtant, j'y courais : je devais protéger ma famille.

**OOO**

**J'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews sur le prologue :'(**

**J'espère en avoir plus sur ce chapitre ;) **

**Je devrais poster le deuxième chapitre le week-end prochain si je suis motivée et devinez ce qui me motive ;)**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	3. Désordre

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

Je courais toujours plus vite, accélérant ma foulée pour les retenir le plus longtemps possible. Des assaillants, ils n'étaient que de vulgaires moucherons par rapport à la puissance des Volturi ! Et lorsque j'aperçus la meute, arrivée aux portes de la ville, je me sentis moi-même moucheron. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, énormes, imposants, puants, des _loups_. Caïus m'avait conté sa chasse à travers les cinq continents du globe pour éliminer ces bêtes. Il n'avait apparemment pas réussi...

Mon coeur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine, l'hésitation n'eut qu'à peine le temps de me prendre : j'étais leur exécutrice, je protégeais les vampires, je devais combattre, ce soir.

La collision frontale était imminente, j'entendais leurs râles, leurs grognements de bêtes sans foi ni loi. Un hurlement sortit des tréfonds de ma gorge pour les effrayer, en vain. Je leur envoyais les images de l'armée des Volturi, combien nous étions forts et puissants, ça ne les arrêta pas.

Le premier loup était à un mètre de moi... Trente centimètres... Choc. Mon bras droit partit s'écraser contre sa mâchoire, il alla voler à deux mètres, sur un de ses compagnons. Trois autres se jetèrent sur moi, j'étais submergée, je donnais des coups de dent et de poing dans tous les sens pour me dépêtrer de leur emprise, sans succès. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer pour alerter ma famille et j'avais oublié de le faire auparavant. J'espérais plus que tout que leur ouïe extra développée viendrait à mon secours.

J'étais couverte de sang, de mon sang. Il giclait de plaies béantes sur ma hanche droite et sur mon bras gauche, des morsures de loup. Mais ils n'étaient pas en reste, leur fourrure était rougeoyante des blessures que j'avais causées, je regrettais tant de ne pas être venimeuse !

- Renesmée ! Arrête !

Je me stoppais dans mon élan pour frapper un loup, une voix inconnue venait de m'appeler, une homme, nu, sorti de la meute des loups. D'où pouvait-il connaître mon nom ?! Et alors que j'aurais pensé les loups capable de me frapper pendant qu'un des leurs me distrayait, ils s'écartèrent et le laissèrent passer. Je rougissais en voyant son état.

- Renesmée, tu ne me reconnais pas... ?

- Non... Je devrais... ?

- Jake ! Ils arrivent, on y va ! S'exclama un autre homme, tout aussi imposant, au milieu des loups.

Je me retournai, je sentais l'odeur de ma famille. Puis mon regard se porta sur les loups qui s'enfuyaient à travers la terre d'Italie. Les hommes étaient redevenus loups.

Je pris ensuite conscience de mes plaies, le sang se répandait sur l'herbe fraîche, ma tête me tournait un peu, j'avais soif. J'avais envie de sang, cependant le mien n'avait pas ce fumet si exquis, non, c'était mon sang. Mes jambes arrêtèrent de me soutenir, je tombais à genoux et avant de sombrer dans le néant, je sentais deux bras froids me retenir.

Lorsque mes yeux papillonnèrent sous l'effet de la lumière, chaque souvenir de la soirée me revint en mémoire et je me redressais sur mon lit. J'étais seule, ouf. Je craignais le pire pour l'état de mes cheveux, et puis je réalisais le bras sur lequel je me reposais était très douloureux. Je grimaçais, la plaie n'était pas belle à voir même si c'était mieux que la veille au soir, grâce à ma moitié vampire. Ma cape de Volturi était posée sur une chaise, mes chaussures étaient au pied de mon lit mais la personne qui s'était occupée de moi n'était pas allée plus loin. Mes plaies avaient été nettoyées mais il n'y avait aucun pansement.

- Alors la belle au bois dormant, comment ça va ?

Démétri. Mon coeur s'emballa, il entrait avec des poches de sang frais, on en avait toujours au château, en cas de problème... Super, moi qui en avais envie de sang humain frais et pas dans le sens gardé au frigo... Dans le sens prit directement à la jugulaire d'un gentil donneur...

- Tiens, tu dois avoir soif, bois.

- Merci.

- De rien. Aro ne va pas tarder, il veut te parler de hier soir.

- Vous les avez rattrapé ?

- Non. On veut les capturer, on prépare une embuscade. Ils sont encore dans la région, je le sens.

J'acquiesçais, j'étais soulagée de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas partis, trop de questions se bousculaient encore dans ma tête. Démétri me sourit puis partit, Aro prit sa place, il allait tout savoir... Comme d'habitude. A moins que...

- On fait ça comment ?

- Tu choisis.

- Envoie-moi les images, je n'aime pas empiéter sur ta vie privée, surtout pour voir certaines choses concernant Démétri...

- Aro !

Il eut un petit sourire et parut attendre. Je lui envoyais les images de ma veille, sans le passage où un des loups m'appelait par mon prénom. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et me fit un nouveau sourire avant de prendre congé en me promettant qu'il reviendrait et qu'il me ménageait une place de choix dans la bataille. Je l'en remerciais et lorsque la porte se referma, j'avalais d'une traite tout la poche de sang. Ça faisait un bien fou.

Les plaies s'estompèrent progressivement sous l'effet régénérateur du sang. J'enfilais mes bottes et me préparais. Lorsqu'on me demanda où j'allais, je répondis juste que je sortais. Démétri me rattrapa, il voulait m'accompagner. Je grimaçais et refusai sa proposition : je voulais retrouver les loups et même s'il se passait quelque chose en moi lorsque Démétri était dans le coin, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance.

- Bon, d'accord... Il y a une réunion pour l'embuscade dans une heure et demi, Aro voudra t'y voir.

- J'y serai.

Je sortis du château et me mis à courir hors de la ville. Je savais qu'il y avait une forêt non loin de là, je devrais pouvoir l'atteindre et la fouiller de fond en comble tout en étant à l'heure pour la réunion. Cependant je devais m'assurer que je n'étais pas suivie. Je fis des tours et des détours pendant près d'un quart d'heure, je n'étais pas suivie. Ouf.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la forêt que je connaissais, j'y étais allée plusieurs fois, pour chasser du gibier quand le sang humain se faisait trop rare pour mon appétit. Je sentis leur odeur. J'étais donc au bon endroit. De plus, à mesure que j'étais proche de leur planque, l'air était plus puant. J'aurais voulu arriver par surprise cependant mon odeur devant m'avoir trahie, et tout fut confirmer quand je vis devant moi la meute qui entourait un homme, mon porte-parole sûrement.

- Renesmée, bonjour.

- Bonjour...

- Nous ne sentons aucun autre vampire dans les environs mais...

- Je suis venue seule, pour parler. De hier soir.

- Pose tes questions.

Ce n'était pas le premier qui m'avait parlé, mais le second, celui qui avait l'air pas commode, dommage. Je ne savais pas vraiment où commencer, j'avais plus envie de leur dire : « Je veux tout savoir, n'omettez rien. », cela ne faisait pas...

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Suivante.

- Hé ! Je veux des réponses.

- Tu en auras en temps voulu. Question suivante.

Un loup grogna et donna un léger coup de tête à mon interlocuteur. Celui-ci lança un regard noir au loup qui se tourna vers moi et planta ses prunelles brunes dans les miennes. Je crus y apercevoir de la compassion et comme un sourire sur ses babines... Bah je devais rêver !

- Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

- Question suivante.

- Mais ! On va faire plus simple, dites-moi ce que vous avez le droit de me dire.

- Nous sommes là pour toi, Renesmée. Mais nous allons partir, ce soir. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu le souhaites, rendez-vous à l'aéroport de Florence, porte 36 à 19h55. Rester plus longtemps serait trop dangereux.

- Bien. Je vous laisse deux possibilités : soit vous me dites tout ce que vous savez et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, soit je préviens les Volturi qu'il faut agir maintenant et vous mourez tous.

- Nous ne te laisserons pas les rejoindre dans ce cas et nous t'emmenons de force avec nous.

Je grognais, non, ils ne me prendraient pas de force et pourtant, ils pourraient très bien. Les Volturi étaient trop loin pour envoyer un message par l'esprit... Je n'avais d'autre fois que de partir ou de les laisser tranquille. Ou je pouvais attaquer et risquer ma mort.

- Partez donc.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir... ?

- Je ne vais pas quitter ma famille pour des _loups_. Je devrais vous éliminer, vermine.

- Renesmée ! Ne dis pas ça, tu vas le regretter.

- Pourquoi ? Soyez heureux que je vous laisse la vie sauve.

- Tu verras, jeune fille, tu verras.

- Je verrai quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la forêt. Il était redevenu loup, et je n'avais personne pour avoir des réponses. J'aurais vraiment dû tout révéler à Aro pour qu'il les capturât et ainsi j'aurais pu les interroger grâce aux méthodes très persuasives de ma chère Jane. Cependant le regard du loup de tout à l'heure, il me retint de faire quoi que ce soit. Il resta des secondes qui me parurent une éternité à me faire face alors que les autres s'éloignaient déjà. Puis l'un d'eux poussa un hurlement et il les rejoignit en courant.

Je soupirai, je me ramollissais. J'aurais tué et déchiqueté en milles morceaux ces immondes bêtes en m'en délectant avec Démétri ou Jane il y avait quelque temps. Et maintenant ? Je les laissai vivre, parce que l'un avait un regard émouvant. Pitoyable !

J'étais déjà revenue au château, oubliant les loups et leurs histoires bizarres. A quoi bon ? Que pouvais-je demander de plus à la vie, franchement ?

- Ren ! Ça va mieux après ta petite sortie alors ?

- Oui, bien mieux.

- Tu viens, la réunion va commencer.

Démétri me prit par la main. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut tout mon être. Voilà pourquoi je devenais cruche ! Il me conduisit à travers tout le château jusque dans la salle du conseil. Tout le monde était déjà là, se tenant debout, face aux trois chefs Volturi, assis sur leurs trônes. Le problème, avec les vampires, c'est qu'ils peuvent rester debout _des heures_ sans rien ressentir. Mais ma moitié humaine, elle, dit le contraire. Donc Aro m'a mis un tabouret dans la salle, j'y allais, à une époque. Il veut toujours me voir m'y assoir. Même pas rêve...

- Bien, commençons la réunion ! S'exclama mon père adoptif.

Et tout le bazar dura quatre heures, tout le monde avait son mot à dire. Je préférais me taire, si j'avais une idée, je la soumettais à Aro en privée, il était toujours plus réceptif et comme ça, il pouvait dire que c'était son idée _et_ flatter mon égo. Parfait, quoi.

La décision, quant à elle, fut unanime : détruire les loups. J'eus un petit sourire et lorsque je me tournais vers Démétri, me sentant observée, je vis qu'il avait le même. Aro leva la séance et nous nous éclipsèrent, il était presque 17h et il avait décidé de m'emmener prendre l'air. Une sorte de petit coin de verdure perdu, romantique. Il avait même pensé à prendre un sac avec des poches de sang, mignon. Il m'en tendit une, du O+, mon préféré.

- Tu sais, Ren, ce serait bien si on faisait équipe plus souvent pour les missions. Enfin, si tu veux.

- Pourquoi pas ? Dis-je avec un sourire qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Oui, j'aimerais bien moi aussi. J'en parlerai à Aro, si tu veux.

- Euh... J'ai pris les devants. Il est d'accord, même enchanté. Il m'a d'ailleurs confié une mission, tiens, voici le dossier. On va devoir s'infiltrer dans un gang, certains d'entre eux sont des vampires, il faut à tout prix les stopper : ils montent une armée pour nous combattre et on raconte même qu'ils ont crées des Enfants Immortels.

- Oh... Ouais, c'est la merde. J'en suis. Je le lirai... Mais plus tard.

Il me sourit et son buste se pencha en avant. En avant, c'est à dire vers moi... Je baissai le regard et me mordis la lèvre inférieure, une goutte de sang y perla. Il réduit encore l'espace entre nous deux et embrassa cette goutte de sang. J'eus peur une seconde qu'il me vidât de mon sang, ma moitié humaine, vous voyez. Sauf qu'il ne fit rien de bien méchant. Rien de bien catholique pour autant. Ses lèvres se heurtèrent aux miennes, ses mains se placèrent sur la courbure de mes reins pour m'attirer vers lui. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes. Waouh... Premier baiser accompli !

Je souris encore plus, j'étais heureuse, vraiment très heureuse et apparemment je n'étais pas seule. Je comblais de nouveau l'espace entre nos deux visages : c'était bien ça. Je revoyais son visage, j'avais de plus en plus envie d'entre contre lui, avec lui, tout pour lui... Démétri... Puis ma vision de bonheur se changea en vision d'horreur, son visage se tordait et il attaquait le loup au regard doux. Et c'était ça, l'horreur qui me fit m'écarter brutalement de celui que je voulais tant...

**OOO**

**Voilà ;)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'espère que ça vous a plu :P**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	4. Interrogations

**Chapitre 3 ;)**

**Abby915 : Merci ;) Et j'espère que tu ne les aimes quand même pas trop gentils les Volturi :P**

**incognito-EJTLVD3 : Merci :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

- Ren ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

- Rien, rien... Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui sont venus se bousculer dans ma tête...

- Hier soir ?

- Aargh ! Oui. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi faible, je n'ai jamais été vaincue de cette façon. Plus jamais, Démétri, plus jamais, on ne battra.

J'embrassai rapidement ses lèvres, me levai et partis en courant, pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'avais besoin de courir, j'avais besoin d'exorciser tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce que m'avaient dit les Loups, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction du fait qu'être avec Démétri faisait de moi une chiffe molle, incapable d'exécuter correctement un travail !

Aro avait confiance en moi et je l'avais trahi, je m'en voulais terriblement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues... Mais d'où pleurais-je ?! Renesmée Carlie ne pleurait pas. J'étais dans une rage noire, non, non, non et non !

Mon esprit revint sur les quelques minutes précédent sa folie, Démétri. J'avais tant aimé l'embrasser, j'avais adoré sentir mon coeur s'affoler dans ma poitrine, pourquoi j'étais partie ? Pourquoi il avait fallu me montrer cette image de Loup ?

Je courais toujours, et rien ne passait pour autant. Ma tête allait exploser, je le sentais, sous le coup des questions sans réponse que je me posais. Je ne savais pas non plus où j'étais, perdue en Toscane, près ou loin de Volterra, je supposais dans la banlieue de Florence, mais je n'en étais pas du tout sûre.

Puis quelque chose me sauta dessus, avec une force incroyable. Je me retrouvais face contre, ma rage décupla. _Plus jamais_. Je poussai un grognement qui avoisinait les hurlements, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire, par qui que ce soit !

- Ren calme-toi ! Je vois que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, mais tu dois me faire confiance, je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux !

- Démétri, écarte-toi de mon chemin... Tu viens de commettre une horrible erreur !

- Je viens de quoi ? Renesmée, tu es une excellente exécutrice, mais ne crois pas que tu peux me battre avec un excès de rage. Rentrons.

- Non !

- Ren... Désolé.

Je vis son poing prendre de l'élan pour aller frapper mon menton. Ouch. Et une nouvelle fois, je venais de tomber dans les pommes. Je venais de me faire battre, et qui plus est par celui que je suis censée aimer ! J'avais la rage. Il allait payé, et ce, très cher.

- Renesmée ? Tu m'entends ?

- Oui..., grognai-je en me tournant sur mon lit. Démétri va payer.

- Non. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais que se passe-t-il, ma chère ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Laisse-moi...

- Non ! Ne me touche _pas_, Aro. Il se passe pleins de trucs dans ma tête et je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu t'y immisce pour tenter de m'aider. Je dois y arriver, _seule_.

- Bien, je te laisse donc. Si tu es prête demain à l'aube, tu feras partie du convoi. Sinon, tu restes à Volterra. Ma décision est sans appel.

Il sortit de ma chambre sans un sourire et je soupirai. Je m'étais toujours bien entendu avec Aro, il y avait eu quelques disputes, quand j'avais grandi et voulu plus d'indépendance cependant je sentais que c'était différent, cette fois. Je ne voulais pas grandir, je voulais des réponses et ça, Aro n'en donnait jamais sans le vouloir vraiment. Il ne voudrait jamais, surtout s'il apprenait que je lui avais menti. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et décidai que, malgré l'heure avancée de l'après-midi, il était temps de dormir. Je ne pris même pas soin de me préparer, je m'installai juste sous mon drap, plongeai la tête dans mon oreiller, prête à dormir quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Il ou elle était maudit d'avance. Néanmoins j'envoyais une autorisation à entrer mentale.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça peut aller, répondis-je.

- Démétri est vraiment désolé, pour ce qu'il a dû faire, il n'ose pas venir te parler. Alec reste avec lui, entre mecs, tu vois. Félix aussi. Il s'en veut, Ren.

- Jane... J'avais juste envie de fuir, de courir pour échapper à tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et il a voulu m'en empêcher. J'ai été battue la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui, il a fait ça, je suis une battante, je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout.

- Il le sait, il l'a fait pour toi, tu sais... Si tu veux parler, je suis là. Pour toutes tes questions... J'ai peut-être des réponses.

- Non. Je ne pense pas. Enfin... Tu étais là quand je suis arrivée chez les Volturi ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Tu sais quoi sur mon passé ? Celui d'avant les Volturi ?

- Rien, Aro n'a rien voulu nous dire, juste que tu étais un bébé qui allait commencer une nouvelle vie avec nous.

- D'accord...

Jane ressemblait toujours à un poupon, un poupon extrêmement dangereux mais quand même un poupon. Elle sortit de ma chambre avec ce petit sourire carnassier qui effrayait tant ses victimes. Elle avait compris le message quand elle m'avait vue couchée dans mon lit : je ne voulais plus être dérangée, et surtout pas par Démétri. Je soupirai encore, je ne savais faire que ça pour exprimer tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête en ce moment. Et heureusement pour moi, je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir malgré toutes mes questions.

J'étais dans une clairière. La lumière était douce, l'ambiance était joyeuse, il y avait des éclats de rire, des voix qui parlaient très vite, sûrement des vampires. J'étais allongée dans quelque chose d'à la fois très froid et très réconfortant. Mes yeux se tournèrent sur un sourire radieux, une femme très belle, brune avec des yeux dorés. Puis mon visage se tourna et j'aperçus tout le monde, il y avait des hommes et des femmes, des peaux très pâles et d'autres très bronzées. Un homme vint vers nous, il souriait à la femme ainsi qu'à moi, je tendis les bras vers lui et me rendis compte qu'ils étaient minuscules et potelés, j'étais un bébé. Il me prit dans ses bras, il avait les mêmes prunelles dorés que la femme, il était tout aussi froid et dur, des vampires. Des vampires végétariens. Je le savais, pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question, mais je le savais, c'était en moi.

Puis le rêve tourna au cauchemar. Des hurlements retentirent. Les visages de l'homme et de la femme devinrent menaçants, cependant pas contre moi. Je cherchais partout la raison de l'agitation mais ne la trouvait pas. Tout d'un coup je me retrouvais couchée sur la fourrure douce d'un loup, je m'accrochais à son poil marron clair de toutes mes forces pendant qu'il courait, il m'éloignait de tout le raffut, je n'avais pas envie de partir loin de l'homme et de la femme, ils semblaient gentils, prêts à me protéger, à m'aimer.

- Renesmée ! Renesmée !

C'était la voix d'Aro. Le loup redoubla de vitesse, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à m'accrocher à lui, je ne voyais pas le paysage autour de moi, je sentais juste l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait l'animal et pourtant, elle n'était pas si gênante, presque agréable, je dirais.

- Renesmée Carlie ! Ren !

Il y avait une autre voix, celle de Démétri. Le Loup s'arrêta et hurla de douleur. Je me réveillais en sursaut, c'était moi qui hurlais. Aro, Démétri, Jane et Alec étaient à mon chevet, ils me regardaient avec leurs yeux écarlates grands ouverts. Sulpicia rentra à ce moment dans la pièce déjà bondée, portant un verre rempli de sang frais. J'allais bousiller toute la réserve Volturi à ce rythme-là.

- Ren, ça va ? Demanda Démétri, visiblement très inquiet.

- Oui, répondis-je en me collant au mur adjacent à mon lit de façon à m'éloigner le plus d'eux. Juste un mauvais rêve, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tiens, bois, me dit Sulpicia en me tendant le verre.

Elle avait beau être la femme d'Aro, je ne la considérais pas vraiment comme ma mère adoptive, elle était trop absente, toujours à traîner avec Athenodora, oubliant trop souvent ses responsabilités d'Épouse de chef Volturi, elle devait montrer l'exemple aux autres femmes du clan, savoir combattre et affronter l'adversité. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Aro, Marcus et Caïus, qui prendrait la suite... ? Aucun des hommes présents n'en était capable, Aro disait qu'il voulait me nommer à sa succession, en cas de malheur. J'avais refusé.

- Merci, Sulpicia.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Sulpicia, Alec et Jane sortirent sur un léger signe de tête d'Aro. Pourquoi avait-il autorisé Démétri à rester alors que je lui en voulais presque à mort ? Je me le demandais moi-même.

- J'ai vu de quoi tu as rêvé..., commença Démétri. Tu m'as attrapé le bras pendant ton sommeil et j'ai tout vu. Aro vient aussi de le voir, là, dans mon esprit.

- Et donc ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- C'est la première fois que tu le fais ? Demanda Aro, avec un brin de nervosité dans sa voix.

- Oui, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve après tout.

- D'accord... Je vous laisse, je crois que vous avez à parler.

Aro ne semblait pas convaincu, même si je disais la vérité, c'était la première fois que je faisais un tel rêve, il aurait sûrement voulu me toucher, pour connaître la pure vérité, sauf que ça, c'était fini désormais.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Je voulais juste... Bref, ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonnerai, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas recommencer et me laisser seule. Je suis de plus en plus perdue. Désolée, Démétri. Je le suis vraiment, ce moment entre nous deux, c'était génial, vraiment, mais je dois faire le point avec moi-même.

Il acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce, pas très rassuré, lui non plus. Je savais que c'était la seule chose à faire, je ne pourrais jamais m'investir dans une relation et faire correctement mon travail tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui n'allait pas et que toutes mes blessures de guerre ne seraient pas soignées.

Que signifiait ce rêve ? Pourquoi ces gens ? Pourquoi tant de bonheur insouciant ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait tant énerver Aro ? Il avait toujours été franc avec moi, sauf à propos de la seule chose qui me manquait plus ou moins selon les périodes de ma vie, mon _passé_. Mon _avant_-Volturi. Se pourrait-il que mon rêve eût été une partie de ma vie ? Une partie du gouffre de mystère que représentait ma naissance ? Au vu de la réaction d'Aro, j'aurais dit oui. Je disais oui. Et cela me faisait plus peur que ça ne me réjouissait...

**OOO**

**Hop là, c'est fini :P **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et pour exprimer votre opinion, rien de mieux qu'une review ;)**

**Bisous à tous :)**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	5. Rêve

**Chapitre 4 ;)**

**_onja_ : Merci, voici la suite :)**

**_Abby915_ : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews à chaque chapitre et pour me suivre ;)**

**_dd'n_ : Merci :)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule sur mon bureau, 19h58. C'était foutu. Même si je me dépassais et que je courais au maximum, je n'arriverais pas à temps pour parler aux Loups, pour leur demander des explications valables.

J'en avais aussi marre de passer mon temps dans ma chambre, je devais montrer que je ne m'étais pas affaiblie. Je me préparais donc à sortir et soulignais mes yeux avec plus de noir que d'habitude, pour être plus dure, pour sembler plus forte alors que j'étais faible en ce moment.

Je sortis à grand pas, faisant résonner dans tout le château mon pas lourd et les attaches en fer contre le cuir de mes bottes.

- Ren ? Déjà sortie de ta chambre ?

- Oui... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, enfin, surtout de faire un peu d'exercice. Tu viens avec moi ?

Démétri me gratifia d'un magnifique sourire que je balayai avec un baiser, au beau milieu du hall, devant tout le monde qui nous dévisageait. Hé ouais, Démétri et moi, c'était pour maintenant et à jamais ! J'ai aimé l'embrasser, là, j'ai aimé serrer sa main dans la main, toujours plus fort, j'aurais aimé le sentir collé contre mon corps de jeune vampire. Mais cela ne se faisait pas... J'aimais ce qui était politiquement incorrect, sinon, je ne serais pas moi...

- Tu veux aller où ? Demandai-je.

- Je te suis, fais-moi voir ton monde.

Il me mettait au défi, je le sentais. Je raffermis ma prise sur sa main et me mis à courir, accélérant par moment pour lui montrer qui mener la danse, pour me venger du coup qu'il m'avait donné, « pour mon bien ». Je n'avais toujours pas digéré, je devais l'avouer, cependant j'arrivais plus ou moins à comprendre son geste et à l'en excuser, c'était surtout mon coeur qui lui pardonnait tout compte fait.

Je finis par m'arrêter dans un petit vignoble, quelque chose d'un peu ombragé par endroits, le terre chaud, l'odeur de bois vieilli qui sortait des caves, l'ambiance du Sud. Ce que j'aimais. Je le fis s'asseoir contre un olivier au tronc tortueux, quelques olives commençaient à mûrir, les feuilles dégageaient cette douce odeur d'huile d'olive qu'aimait tant les méditerranéens. Il écarta les jambes et je m'assis contre lui, le dos contre son torse. Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière et se loger dans le creux de son cou, j'étais bien, ça aurait pu être le bonheur parfait sauf que quelque chose manquait, je ne savais pas quoi... Mais cette chose essentielle à mon bonheur manquait. J'ouvris les yeux, le Soleil commençait à décliner, la peau de Démétri ne brillait que par moment, quelques rares éclats et la mienne... Disons qu'elle ne brillait pas de milles feux, je ne brillais pas de milles feux...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Moi ? Rien...

- Tu es morose tout d'un coup...

- Je ne comprends pas... Tu aurais pu avoir Heidi, Jane, Chelsea... N'importe quelle femme Volturi, parmi les plus belles vampires de cette terre et tu m'as choisies moi...

- Parce que tu n'es pas une superficielle, tu te bats comme un homme mais ton coeur est celui d'une femme, fragile tout étant fort pour les autres. Tu es toi, tu n'essaies pas de cacher ta vraie nature sous des artifices inutiles, sous la mode, sous le maquillage...

- Enfin !

- Oui mais tu te maquilles pour te sentir toi-même, pour toi seule. Elles se maquillent pour l'image qu'elles donnent.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai. Si son mensonge lui plaisait, tant mieux. Mais j'étais tout aussi superficielle que les autres. Tout mon être était construit sur une seule base : donner une image imposante et effrayante de la pauvre vampire à moitié humaine que j'étais. Cela semblait marcher, parfois. Il ne voyait pas qui j'étais réellement et ça m'ennuyait, l'amour reposait sur la sincérité et la clairvoyance de l'autre. Nous n'avions pas cela et pourtant, j'espérais de tout mon coeur voir cette relation marcher...

- Tu m'en veux toujours pour... ?

- Un peu, tant que je ne t'aurais pas foutu une bonne raclée dans des conditions normales, c'est à dire tu ne me laisses pas gagner et je te prends par surprise, je t'en voudrais. Mon égo t'en voudra.

- D'accord. Je vais être très imprudent, je n'ai pas envie de me faire ennemi de ton égo, ma chère Renesmée Carlie.

- M'appelle pas comme ça...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sont mes incapables de parents qui m'ont appelée ainsi. Appelle-moi comme tu veux, choisis mon nom...

«_ Je suis à toi_ », voulus-je dire sauf que les mots ne sortirent pas de ma bouche. Aucun son affectueux ne parut avoir donné son accord pour franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes cordes vocales ne me répondaient plus, j'étais désarçonnée.

- Jake...

Tout le corps de Démétri se contracta comme si je venais de dire le nom de son pire ennemi. Je pris une inspiration sous le coup de la surprise, venais-je bien de dire le nom d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas ? Ou alors... _Jake ! Ils arrivent, on y va !_... Oh mon Dieu...

- Jake ? Non, moi c'est Démétri ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Je me retournai et vis de la colère dans ses yeux, non, il n'était pas d'humeur joviale comme aurait pu le suggérer le ton de sa voix.

- Désolée... Je ne connais même pas de Jake ! Je sais pas, j'ai dû voir un film ou écouter une chanson... Démétri... Tu es le seul.

- J'espère bien.

Sa voix était plus dure, je craignais le pire, je l'avais offensé... J'avais pris ma revanche involontairement et je m'en voulais, j'aurais préféré le frapper, le mettre à terre et qu'on en rît un bon coup.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Un partout. On passe ?

- On passe. Je...

_T'aime... _Une nouvelle fois, ça n'avait pas voulu sortir. Je pestais intérieurement, mais pourquoi ?! J'avais bien le droit de dire ce que je voulais, non ? Je soupirai, trop fort. C'était toujours trop fort pour un vampire, nous entendions tout.

- Oui ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

- Je l'ai perdu ! Désolée.

- Pas grave, tu le retrouveras. On rentre ? Le temps passe vite, le Soleil a décliné et je dois faire une ronde avec Alec ce soir. Deux par deux, depuis l'attaque.

- D'accord, rentrons.

Je me levais et tendis une main pour le relever, il la saisit et lorsqu'il fut debout, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Un moment parfait qui se finissait avec le plus parfait des baisers... J'eus un léger soupir d'aise qui lui arracha un petit sourire satisfait. Oups, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien faire, les mecs trop sûrs d'eux dans une relation, ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Bon, c'était Jane qui le disait mais elle avait assez d'expérience... Même si tout ses copains avaient finis en casse-croûte.

Démétri saisit ma main et courut devant, je le laissai faire pour rattraper ma bourde, tant qu'à faire, chacun son égo surdimensionné. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux abords de Volterra, il ralentit le pas et je fis de même. Il y avait encore des gens qui pouvaient nous voir à cette heure-ci. Puis nous pénétrâmes dans le château aussi naturellement que des gens rentraient dans leurs maisons plus modestes. Voilà, c'était fait, deuxième rencard réussi ou en tous cas, moins raté ! Il me raccompagna dans ma chambre et m'embrassa langoureusement devant ma porte. Mon dos était collé au mur et son dos épousait les courbes du mien, très très agréable, Jane n'avait pas menti. Je lui aurais bien proposé de rester cependant on ne discutait pas les ordres d'Aro.

- Je dois y aller, Ren. Tu feras partie du convoi ?

- Pour les Loups ? Bien sûr !

- Okay, on se verra à l'aube alors, ma Ren.

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éclipser. Je rentrais vite dans ma chambre, sentant que mes jambes flageolaient. Je m'assis sur mon lit, le temps de réaliser, waouh. J'avais une subite envie de parler, sauf que parler au milieu de vampire, c'était comme étaler les moindres détails de sa vie sur Facebook, tout le monde serait au courant une minute plus tard. Je pris un carnet de note, un vieux truc sur lequel il m'arrivait de gribouiller pour me détendre. Je pris aussi un stylo et hop, c'était parti pour ce qu'on appelait l'écriture automatique, je laissai mon esprit guider ma main.

Le réveil sonna. 4H30, _shit_. J'allais être à la bourre. Un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, je me déshabillais pour enfiler une nouvelle tenue, tant pis pour la douche, j'en prendrais une en revenant... Et peut-être même avec Démétri ! Pensais-je en rougissant comme une tomate.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand j'aperçus les dessins et les mots que j'avais griffonnés sur mon carnet. Je m'approchais et le pris dans mes mains, parcourant les pages noircies. Des portraits d'hommes et de femmes inconnus, particulièrement réalistes, des noms en-dessous, des coeurs avec certains. On frappa à ma porte, j'envoyais un message mental comme quoi j'arrivais et planquai vite le carnet sous le matelas. Personne ne devait voir ça. Surtout que d'après mes souvenirs, les gens décris étaient dans mon rêve, tous... Et l'un portait le nom de « _Jake_ », assorti d'un coeur... Et ça, c'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas bon signe...

- Bordel Ren ! Tu fous quoi là ? On a des Loups à éliminer ! S'écria Jane de derrière la porte.

- J'arrive ! Réussis-je à articuler, toujours sous le choc.

Comment avais-je pu dessiner tous ces visages sans les avoir vus ? Pourtant, la précision et la finesse des traits disaient le contraire... Je pris de grande inspirations et sortis de la pièce, les pupilles dilatées par le choc. Jane fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Je le savais pour elle, cependant Aro ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas... Et il risquait de toucher mon bras, ou une toute petite parcelle de mon corps et donc de tout savoir... Sur _tout_.

**OOO**

**Voilàà :D**

**Ne venez pas me dire que je suis sadique, j'ai lu bien pire et j'ai aussi fait bien pire ;P**

**Sur ce, n'oubliez pas les reviews mes chers lecteurs, c'est ma seule récompense ;)**

**Et en plus j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose que j'ai trouvé intéressant et que d'autres auteurs font, ceux qui posteront une review auront un petit aperçu du chapitre suivant le mercredi précédent le jour où je posterai le chapitre en question, c'est à dire sûrement le samedi :) Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte Fanfiction, il vous suffit de me passer votre adresse mail dans la review ;) **

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	6. Problèmes

**Chapitre 5 ;)**

**_Myrtille-Mumu_ : Merci :) Je ferai en sorte que ce soit plus compréhensible à l'avenir ;) J'espère que le teaser t'a plu, mercredi :P **

**_ninir3_ : Waouh merci beaucoup :D**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

- Renesmée ! Tu es donc des nôtres ? Tu commanderas donc l'unité 3, vous les prendrez par le Sud, tu as Démétri, Jane, Félix, Afton et Santiago avec toi. Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien, on y va !

Les concernés vinrent vers moi, le plan était clair et bien défini, je n'aurais qu'à courir en tête, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire et pour Félix et Afton, ils ne me considéraient pas comme un vampire à part entière – ce qui était vrai – et ne me respectaient pas comme chef. Démétri prit ma main et d'un signe de tête de ma part, tout le monde se mit à courir hors du château. Nous étions la première unité à partir, celle qui avait le plus de chemin à parcourir aussi, nous devions passer par derrière pour les prendre par surprise. Je savais que cette entreprise était vaine, mais c'était quand même sympa de faire une mission, un peu d'adrénaline ne me faisait pas de mal.

Le Soleil commençait à poindre. C'était assez romantique et lorsque je tournais le visage avec un léger sourire vers Démétri, je remarquais que le sien était fermé. Je ne sus pas s'il ignora juste mon regard ou s'il ne le remarqua pas, mais cela me blessa, pas autant que je l'aurais pensé, malheureusement d'un côté.

Le temps passa très lentement, cachés dans les buissons, comme des bêtes traquées. Je n'étais pas patiente de nature et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'Aro m'avait envoyée là, pour éprouver mon tempérament, pour me mater. Sauf que je n'étais pas un animal que l'on pouvait dressé, j'étais même insensible au pouvoir de Chelsea, de Jane et d'Alec, pourquoi ? C'était une excellente question que beaucoup se posaient, surtout Aro.

- Ren... Ils n'y sont plus. Je ne sens pas leur présence... , commença Démétri.

- Ah ouais ? Tu la sentais avant de partir ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas vérifié. La dernière fois, ils étaient là...

- J'envoie un message à Aro.

Je me concentrais et réussis à saisir l'essence d'Aro, je lui envoyais le message et reçus une simple image : le château. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, j'avais réussi à prendre des images dans l'esprit des gens ainsi qu'à protéger mon propre esprit pendant de rares millisecondes du pouvoir très envahissant d'Aro. Je fis en sorte de capter les esprits de tous les Volturi faisant partie du raid et leur envoyais le message, nous rentrions à la maison.

- On rentre tout le monde. Plus besoin de formation.

J'allais partir mais Démétri me retint, je compris le message et attendis que tout le monde fut loin. Il m'attira à lui et commença à m'embrasser tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre qui enserrait ma taille. Très, très bonne idée de rester en arrière.

- Démétri, Renesmée. Nous rentrons.

Merde. Aro. Démétri me lâcha et je m'écartai de lui, Aro était formel, nous devions rentrer... Je pris sur moi et ne saisis pas la main de Démétri pendant que nous courions, je sentais qu'Aro était encore trop proche et je savais que nous allions avoir une discussion mouvementée dès mon retour au château. _Je_ décidais pour moi, pas _lui_.

Aro rentra directement dans la salle du conseil tandis que j'allais vers ma chambre, Démétri sur les talons. Il m'embrassa avant de me quitter, je fis mine d'aller prendre du repos mais deux minutes interminables plus tard, j'étais dehors, furieuse et prête à déverser ma colère sur Aro.

- Je pense que nous avons à parler.

- Moi aussi, jeune fille.

- D'où tu interfères dans ma relation avec Démétri ? Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, tu as aurais laissé courir, mais il suffit qu'il s'agisse de moi !

- Renesmée, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment. Tu passes d'un sentiment contraire à un autre en quelques secondes. Il y a quelques heures tu aurais tué Démétri de tes mains si je t'avais laissée avec lui et là, tu joues les amoureuses... Je ne comprends pas. Tu changes, mademoiselle et je ne suis pas sûre que c'est dans le bon sens.

- Je n'en sais rien non plus, mais c'est comme ça, je suis comme ça, je hurle, je gueule, je ris. Je suis pas une jolie fille « sois belle et tais-toi » comme Heidi ou même ta propre femme, Aro. Je me bats, je suis aussi forte qu'un vampire, j'ai un don assez pratique et tu sais quoi ? Je progresse.

- Il y a ça, oui, je passe sur Sulpicia, mais ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est les mensonges, Renesmée. Je sais que tu me mens, je ne sais pas sur quels sujets et pourquoi.

- J'ai des secrets, oui, mais je ne compte pas tout te dire ! A moins que ce soit ce que tu veux, par exemple, Démétri embrasse super bien. J'aime bien quand ses mains tripotent mon corps, quand il passe une sous mon tee-shirt c'est pas mal aussi et puis...

- ... Stop ! Arrête et sort d'ici avant que je ne m'énerves, Renesmée !

Je retins un cri de rage avant de sortir, je courus jusque dans mes chambres pour cacher ces odieuses larmes de colère qui avaient décidé de couler le long de mes joues. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreille, n'importe quel bruit s'entendait dans cette foutue baraque ! Aucune intimité, rien, tout le monde était au courant de tout !

OOO

- Bordel Démétri on est à la bourre, là !

- Euh qui c'est qui a voulu faire une pause plus longue que prévue dans l'herbe ?

- Oui bon... T'étais pas bien contre ?

- Pas faux. Allez, faut qu'on se grouille maintenant !

Je saisis la main de Démétri et avant de nous mettre à courir, je lui enlevais un brin d'herbe de ses cheveux, les problèmes du sexe en plein air. Aro nous avait tous convoqués à 17h15 pour une réunion au sommet à propos d'une toute nouvelle réorganisation des Volturi. Je savais très exactement ce qui allait se passer, nouvelle hôtesse – l'autre allait m'être offerte en tant que dîner de félicitations -, chaque Volturi allait désormais avoir un bras droit qui le remplacerait en cas d'absence ou de problème plus grave. Jane sera le bras droit d'Aro, Démétri celui de Caïus et Chelsea celui de Marcus. Et moi dans l'histoire ? Mon trône venait d'être achevé, il était en ce moment transporté le plus discrètement possible dans la salle du conseil. Super.

Cela faisait une année que Démétri et moi étions en couple, et les choses devenaient de plus en plus sérieuses. J'avais été obligée de me faire poser un stérilet tout en prenant la pilule – je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte et vu la résistance des vampires, je supposais que celle de leurs spermatozoïdes n'était pas trop mal non plus ! J'avais réussi à convaincre Aro de me faire installer un trône, c'était la seule façon pour lui de me garder. Jane s'y était mise aussi sauf que j'étais la fille adoptive du boss avec un sourire triste qui aurait fait baver d'envie de le chat de Shrek.

En arrivant au château, tout le monde me regardait du coin de l'oeil, donc il était arrivé. Je pénétrais dans la salle et pus l'observer. Il était en retrait, bien en retrait derrière celui de Marcus, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses : il avait beau être un des Anciens, il était le plus important. J'aurais voulu être entre Caïus et Aro, cependant j'étais déjà très heureuse d'avoir mon propre siège. Je n'aurais pas de bras droit, ce qui montrait encore ma petite place, sur la sellette presque, comme un siège éjectable.

- Renesmée, Démétri ! Vous êtes les premiers, il faut dire que vous faites partie des premiers concernés aussi !

- Ce n'est pas faux, Aro, répondis-je. Pour tout.

- De rien, je croyais que tu allais te préparer, mettre une robe de soirée, tout ça...

- Moi ? En robe ?

- Tu aimais ça, étant petite. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as fait changer. Au cas où, je t'ai fait livrer une robe de haute-couture, elle est dans ta chambre. Et toi Démétri, un costume... ?

Démétri me regarda et nous nous comprîmes, bien, nous allions nous changer. J'enfilais dans ma chambre la robe sans même y prêter attention. Je réussis même à trouver une paire de gants en satin – assez froissés quand même – sous mon lit, un cadeau d'Heidi, sûrement. Une paire était un grand mot, j'avais trouvé un gant sous mon lit, j'étais à quatre pattes dans ma robe, cherchant en vain le second : je pourrais ainsi toucher la main d'Aro sans aucun problème. Ah ! Je tenais quelque chose, presque, presque... Oh mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Un carnet noir était sous mon matelas... Je ne faisais pas mon lit souvent, je changeais les draps... Euh... Pas tant que ça depuis que je passais mes nuits dans la chambre de Démétri mais quand même, j'aurais dû voir ça... J'étirais mon bras une dernière fois en balayant toute la surface de dessous mon lit, pleine de poussière et finis par tomber in extremis sur mon autre gant, parfait. Je me relevais et manquais de me cogner la tête contre le bois de mon lit. Je soulevais mon matelas d'une main, attrapais le carnet et m'assis sur mon lit, prête à être suprise – ou pas – par les secrets qu'il contenait.

Au début, il y avait juste des gribouillis incompréhensibles, une écriture enfantine – sûrement la mienne – et puis après tout se précisa je me rappelais ce carnet, et tous les problèmes qui allaient avec. J'avais réussi à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière à cette même époque dans les bras de Démétri et dans un bain de sang et d'action. Les visages souriant, l'éclair de joie dans le regard de la femme qui portait le nom de « Bella », le coeur minuscule mais bien présent qui se cachait près du nom d'un certain « Jake ». Tous les souvenirs envahirent ma mémoire, les Loups, le rêve, celui qui avait suivi, cinq nuits plus tard, le troisième, le quatrième et plus l'oubli, le néant, au revoir les Loups et ce clan de vampires inconnus.

- Alors, prête ma chérie ? Dit Démétri en entrant dans la chambre.

Il se stoppa sur le pas de la porte et regarda la page sur laquelle mon carnet était ouvert. Les portraits de gens nommés « Jake » et « Rosalie ». La femme était un vampire, évident d'après ses traits fins, sa beauté impressionnante et l'homme était un Loup, son côté indien le montrait mais pas seulement, il y avait un portrait de loup, en miniature, près du sien. Démétri se rappelait les Loups et mon rêve, c'était obligé, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

- Ren ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Je viens de trouver ça sous mon lit, plein de poussière. Un vieux truc, regarde mon écriture. J'écris plus avec des ronds sur les « i » et des « l » aussi bien faits depuis un bout de temps !

- Renesmée... Range ça, nous devons y aller. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Pas un mot à Aro.

- ... D'accord.

Il avait semblé surpris par ma requête, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la formuler, mais ne pas le faire... Il aurait pu en parler à Aro et d'après les souvenirs de cette époque qui me revenaient, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Cependant lui dire ne rien mentionner près d'Aro... C'était aussi montrer que ce carnet et ces dessins avaient plus d'importance qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue.

Je le remis sous mon matelas et partis, main dans la main avec Démétri, mes gants froissés recouvrant la totalité de mon avant-bras. Mon amant me complimenta sur ma tenue et nous partîmes vers le lieu de la fête. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, tout le monde se doutait que le trône récemment installé m'était destiné, et j'en jubilais. Tous mes amis vinrent me féliciter pendant que les autres me lançaient des regards dédaigneux. Il y avait quelques boissons et des petits fours pour moi, l'ancienne secrétaire et la nouvelle. Ces dernières ne se doutaient pas du sort funeste qui leur était réservé lorsqu'elles étaient licenciées.

Aro monta sur l'estrade où étaient situés les trônes et fit le silence. Il fut rejoint par Caïus et Marcus, chacun debout en face de son trône.

- Mes chers amis Volturi, les temps changent dans notre monde et pour rester les meilleurs, nous devons nous aussi changer. C'est pourquoi, dès ce soir, Caïus, Marcus et moi-même, nous aurons un ou une assistante. Jane, ma chère, vient nous rejoindre.

- Démétri, dit Caïus.

- Chelsea, continua Marcus.

Les trois concernés montèrent sur l'estrade, cachant difficilement leur plaisir d'avoir été choisis. Aro présenta Jane, lui remit une nouvelle cape et la félicita. Caïus et Marcus firent de même avec Démétri et Chelsea. Puis ce fut mon moment. Aro remercia les trois nouveaux gradés et ils descendirent de leur piédestal.

- Bien, je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué le nouveau trône installé derrière moi. Il fait partie de notre programme d'adaptation, plus de jeunesse chez les Volturi. Donc permettez-moi d'accueillir avec une joie non dissimulée, celle qui vient compléter notre trio de tête, Renesmée !

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, plus ou moins forts selon si les gens m'aimaient bien ou pas, mais tout allait changer, je faisais partie des dirigeants, j'allais _forcément_ être aimée et respectée. Aro me tendit la main pour m'aider à monter sur l'estrade et je la saisis de ma main gantée. Je souriais, seule façade à mon trouble provoqué par la (re)découverte du carnet.

- Merci, Aro, merci aussi à vous tous.

Et j'étais partie dans un discours politique, à la limite de la démagogie, écrit par Aro, corrigé à certains endroits - trop hypocrites - par moi, un discours vraiment interminable. Au bout d'un moment, je vis Démétri qui tapotait son poignet avec un doigt, okay, je devais conclure. Et c'est ce que je fis. La fête repartis de plus belle et Heidi alla quémander de la musique pour se déhancher à Aro, il avait tout prévu. Une véritable petite boîte de nuit. Dès que la première chanson d'électro commença, je m'éclipsai dans ma chambre. Démétri n'était pas bien loin derrière.

Mon premier réflexe a été d'enlever cette foutue robe moulante, sexy, je devais bien l'avouer mais trop.... Non, juste trop. Démétri s'était assis sur mon lit et me fixai avec envie, pas pour ce soir, j'avais pas envie moi. Puis quand il croisa mon regard, il soupira, se leva et sortit le carnet de dessous mon matelas. Je mis un jean et un débardeur, le regard rivé sur le carnet que Démétri venait de sortir. Il le feuilleta et me regarda. Ouaip, l'heure du règlement de compte avait sonné. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Aro semblait hors de lui et ses prunelles bordeaux ne cachaient rien.

- Je pense que nous avons à parler, Renesmée. Croyais-tu qu'une simple paire de gants pouvait servir de rempart à mon pouvoir ?

**OOO**

**Tadaaam !**

**Je pars dans le sadisme, je le sais, mais c'est pour vous ! :D**

**Bientôt un chapitre 6 ;)**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis en cliquant sur le beau, le sublime bouton vert ! :P**

**Comme la dernière fois, review = extrait le mercredi ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	7. Destin

**Chapitre 6 ;)**

**_dd'n_ : Merci de lire :)**

**_Myrtille-Mumu_ : Héhé ^^ Et encore, tu n'as rien vu de mon sadisme ! Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup de trucs, et ça arrive dans certains chapitres mais comme tu le dis, c'est pour préparer l'action ! :)**

**_Yuuky_ : Tu l'as dis ;)**

**_blondierose_ : La suite est enfin en ligne ;) Je passerai voir ta fiction quand j'aurai une minute entre la rédaction de la mienne, la conduite et mon travail ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

Mon pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, Aro venait d'entrer dans une colère noire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais voilà, je sentais ma dernière heure parmi les Volturi qui arrivait.

- Aro...

- Je sais que tu es allée voir les Loups, l'année dernière, que tu ne nous as pas dit qu'ils partiraient plus tôt, tu les as aidés à fuir... Pourquoi nous avoir trahi Renesmée ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je n'avais pas envie de leur faire du mal. Ils m'ont attaquée, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas été en reste. Ils n'ont rien tenté d'autre contre moi... Ni contre vous. Ils n'étaient pas un danger réel.

- Et les histoires de Caïus ? Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Ces bêtes assoiffées de sang qui ne voulaient que notre mort...

- ... Et qui ne se transformait qu'à la pleine lune, sans aucune volonté ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, Aro, je comprend ta colère et s'ils reviennent, nous les capturerons, ils méritaient une chance de s'en sortir, juste une...

Je m'assis sur mon lit et espérant trouver le réconfort de Démétri, je ne trouvais rien. Mon désarroi me submergeait, je ne me reconnaissais pas moi-même. Comment avais-je pu commettre un acte aussi répréhensible ?

Aro s'approcha de moi, surpris de ma réaction et posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule, je ne l'en empêchais pas, qu'avais-je d'autre à cacher ?

- Je vois que tu es désemparée, ma fille. Tu mérites ma colère, je ne vais pas pour autant te reprendre ta place et ton trône, tu mérites plus que quiconque ta place, tu l'as montré au fil des années. Cet égarement est passé, je te pardonne. Démétri, donne-moi ce carnet, ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de mauvais souvenirs, je vais le brûler.

J'acquiesçai, des larmes embuant déjà mes yeux noisette. Démétri vint contre moi et me pris dans ses bras, trop tard, j'étais blessée. Aro ouvrit la porte et ce fut comme si je voyais tout au ralenti, une force en moi me poussa à attraper sa cape sombre et à le retenir. Il ne comprit pas mon geste, je le vis dans ses yeux. Je ne le comprenais pas plus moi-même. Mes yeux étaient humides, comme lorsque, gamine, je faisais un caprice pour accompagner les Volturi dans une mission – éh oui, déjà !

- Ren ?

- Arrache les dessins si tu veux, mais j'aime bien ce carnet, il a été mon exutoire pendant quelques temps, des années même. Regarde l'écriture, j'étais gamine quand j'ai écrit ça.

Il parcourut le carnet des yeux en hochant la tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de le laisser brûler les visages souriants que j'avais dessinés, ça aurait été comme brûler ces gens, les mettre au placard et... Ça m'était en quelque sorte insupportable.

- Pourquoi veux-tu garder ces visages ? Dit-il en posant sa main fraîche ma joue.

- Tu le vois non ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste une envie, ça arrive non ? Et puis, quelle importance ? Ce ne sont que des dessins, ils ne vont pas apparaître en chair et en os juste parce que je les ai dessinés !

- Tu as raison. Tiens.

Je vis bien qu'il me rendait mon carnet à contre coeur mais je supposais qu'il n'avait pas de raison valable à m'avancer. Puis il sortit en maugréant, il voulait bel et bien me montrer son mécontentement. Démétri m'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur la joue et chercha à atteindre mes lèvres mais je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça. Vexé, il se leva et s'en alla, je ne le retins pas. J'ouvris mon carnet et tombais pile sur la page où le Loup était dessiné, _Jake_. Mon coeur se serra puis battit aussi vite que les ailes d'un papillon. J'étais de plus en plus perdue. Les souvenirs de l'année passée me revenaient, le regard empli de compassion de ce Loup, je supposais que c'était lui, Jake. Je tournai la page. Les traits doux d'une jeune femme d'environ trente ans attirèrent mon regard, le problème quand on écrit avec un bic bleu, c'est qu'il n'y pas d'autre couleur. Je sortis de ma commode une vieille boîte de crayon de couleur et me mis à colorier les personnages selon mon instinct. La femme – elle s'appelait Esmé d'après l'annotation – avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux dorés, tout comme l'homme dessiné à côté d'elle, Carlisle. Tout comme tous les vampires que je m'appliquais à colorier.

On frappa à ma porte, j'envoyais un message mental et la personne entra. Carla, l'assistante. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire l'ex assistante. Elle me fit un petit sourire et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte.

- Mr Aro m'a demandé de vous rejoindre ici. Il m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- Ah... Dites-moi, Carla, êtes-vous vierge ?

Elle parut déstabilisée par ma question, et il y avait de quoi. Elle chercha un échappatoire et son regard se porta sur mon carnet, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour commenter quand je le refermais bruyamment et plantai mes prunelles interrogatrices dans les siennes.

- Non, Mlle Renesmée.

- Bien. Voulez-vous aller me chercher Démétri, s'il vous plaît ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire est en rapport avec lui.

- Bien, Mademoiselle.

Carla sortit, ses hanches se balançant outrageusement, elle tentait la séduction. Je n'étais ni lesbienne, ni bi, au contraire de Heidi dont les penchants sexuels étaient variés et sur qui ce petit manège aurait très bien marché. Peut-être Carla s'attendait-elle à une partie ? Raté, elle allait être vidée de son sang, c'était différent. Aro m'avait donné l'ordre de la faire transformer, donc elle ne perdrait pas tout.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant Démétri par la main. Il la regardait avec une envie non dissimulée et me jeta un regard qui en disait long. Je lui répondis mentalement par la négative, je ne jouais pas à ces petits jeux-là. Carla s'assit à côté de moi et Démétri à côté d'elle. Nous dégageâmes sa nuque et lorsqu'elle comprit que non, son plaisir n'allait pas être partie prenante ce soir-là, il était trop tard. Nous avions déjà planté nos crocs dans sa gorge, le liquide chaud coulait dans ma gorge, aussi doux que le contact de la peau nue de Démétri sur la mienne. Elle se mit à hurler, le venin de mon amant se répandait dans son corps. Il connaissait les projets d'Aro pour Carla, il n'allait donc pas la tuer, enfin, elle allait mourir pour renaître en vampire, on va dire.

Je sentais que Démétri perdait le contrôle de la situation et que moi, je n'allais pas tarder à le rejoindre, le sang était quelque chose de si addictif. Je retirais à contre-coeur mes crocs de la pauvre Carla, déjà inconsciente. Son coeur battait encore, mais très faiblement. Je pris Démétri par la nuque et le retirait de la gorge de l'ex assistante. Il me regarda avec des yeux féroces et je plongeais en avant pour unir ses lèvres aux miennes. Il grogna, de plaisir ou de colère d'avoir été distrait.

Je le quittais un instant, saisis le corps inanimé de Carla et l'amenais à vitesse grand V dans la chambre de Démétri, je rentrais dans la chambre tout aussi vite. La musique résonnait encore dans tout le château, elle couvrit tant bien que mal mes hurlements de plaisir, Démétri était vraiment un bon coup. Je me rappelais encore quand je n'avais que trois ans, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ces choses-là. J'étais la mascotte du château, Jane jouait avec moi à décapiter au couteau mes poupées pendant qu'elle parlait potin avec Heidi, Chelsea et Renata dans la chambre réservée à miss torture mentale. Heidi expliquait comment elle avait jouit, verbe encore abstrait pour moi à l'époque, comment Démétri l'avait aimé pendant des heures et des heures. Je comprenais maintenant, je faisais mieux, je le _vivais_.

Les premiers rayons de Soleil commençaient à éclairer la Toscane quand Démétri se retira de moi, j'étais trop crevée pou participer, juste une chiffe molle et le sexe, ce n'était pas être passive pour moi, bien au contraire. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se rhabiller et d'aller dans sa chambre, voir dans quel état était Carla. Je m'enroulais dans les draps encore chauds de nos ébats, et encore toute nue, puis je m'endormis.

Mon rêve était la réplique exacte de ce que je venais de vivre avec Démétri, un rêve parfait quoi, ma vie ! Puis tout vira. Je sortais de mon lit, habillée sans même avoir pris le temps de le faire et au lieu de sortir dans le couloir du château, j'étais dans le salon d'une immense villa, ouverte sur l'extérieur comme aucune pièce du château, sublime, quelque chose que je n'avais vu que dans certains films ou dans les maisons de mes contrats, quand ils étaient très riches. J'avançais à pas lent, trop émerveillée pour en croire mes yeux. Je n'étais pas chez moi, pourtant tout me semblait si familier. Il y eut des éclats de rire provenant d'un coin de la pièce, je m'y dirigeais et trouvais un mastodonte qui se chamaillait avec un bambin, l'éléphant et la souris. Il la chatouillait et le bambin riait aux éclats. Puis je vis son visage, c'était moi, en beaucoup plus jeune. La petite – je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que c'était moi – envoyait des images de bonheur tout autour de la pièce.

Quelqu'un entra, le sourire aux lèvres, une jeune femme toute petite accompagnée d'un homme blond, beaucoup plus grand. Tous ces visages me semblaient si familier... C'en devenait gênant de ne pas les reconnaître, d'être invisible à leurs yeux... J'avais envie de me jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme, c'était comme un besoin fondamental.

- Emmett ! Arrête donc avec Nessie, la pauvre, elle va être fatiguée et j'ai prévu une petite sortie shopping avec Esmé, Bells et Rose !

- Alice, je t'en prie, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ma nièce...

Il était si concentré, j'étais hilare rien qu'à les regarder s'amuser. J'aurais voulu participer, croire que c'était moi, sauf que jamais personne ne m'avait appelée Nessie, d'après ce que je savais. Un autre couple entra dans la pièce, je reconnus Esmé et Carlisle, les premiers que j'avais coloriés, apparemment, j'avais vu juste.

- Alice, on part à quelle heure ?

- Dès que Bella et Rosalie sont là. Oh et puis dès qu'Em aura lâché Renesmée !

Oh... Donc c'était bel et bien moi. Ce rêve était particulièrement réaliste, ça en devenait troublant. J'entendis mon nom, plusieurs fois, c'était lointain. La scène vira au cauchemar. Les visages se déformèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers moi, menaçant. Esmé resta en arrière, tenant le bambin, le protégeant de moi. Je me mis à hurler que je ne ferais de mal à personne, que je ne leur voulais rien... Puis ils me dépassèrent, sous me voir. Je me tournais pour me trouver face à face avec l'immense armée des Volturi...

- Ren ! Bordel tu vas te réveiller ! Arrêter de hurler, Ren !

J'ouvris les yeux, j'avais fait un mauvais rêve. Démétri me tenait par les épaules, ses prunelles rouge sang trahissait le coup de stress que je venais de lui donner. Voyant que j'étais réveillée, il me serra dans ses bras en soupirant. Puis il s'écarta, la colère avait pris la place de la peur dans ses yeux, je n'avais toujours pas fait un mouvement, attendant la tempête de rage de mon vampire de petit ami.

- Toi, si c'est pour me faire de telles frayeurs, tu dors plus. Je vais voir Carla, je m'occupe d'elle, je reviens pour rester avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil et tu commences à hurler ! Mais il se passe quoi dans ta tête ?

- Aucune idée... Un cauchemar, je perdais le contrôle dans une mission avec toi, tu étais fait prisonnier... Horrible.

- Ah...

J'avais mentis, encore. Je n'aimais pas mentir, surtout à Démétri depuis que c'était sérieux entre nous mais voilà, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : je ne voulais surtout pas me faire confisquer mon carnet. Il devenait de plus en plus précieux à mes yeux.

Démétri me serra de nouveau dans ses bras, plus longtemps et avec plus d'amour que de crainte, cette fois-ci. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que je lui avais menti. Et c'était ça aussi qui me faisait mal car après tout, nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'une année, il m'avait dit qu'il me connaissait mieux que personne et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quand je mentais ? Ou alors il le savait et ne voulais pas chercher les embrouilles... Je préférais ne pas savoir finalement, c'était sûrement mieux pour la stabilité de notre couple.

- Tu devrais aller te préparer. Il est déjà onze heures et les trois autres sont déjà sur leurs trônes. Les visites ont déjà dû commencé, j'espère qu'ils t'ont attendue.

- D'accord, je vais prendre une douche vite fait !

Je sortis du lit, y laissant Démétri. Mon lit était un lit une place et demi. Il faisait en sorte de me laisser le plus de place possible lorsque je dormais mais je m'en fichais, surtout l'été quand il faisait très chaud, il était très froid... Enfin, sa température corporelle sinon !

J'attrapais des affaires dans ma commode, une tenue noire et moulante, mes bottes et mes affaires de toilette, puis direction une des salles de bain du château ! Elles étaient surtout utilisées par moi, la coquetterie vampirique était présente bien sûr, sauf que je prenais deux douches par jour, on ne négligeait pas quelque chose comme l'odeur avec des vampires aux sens hyper développés.

Je fus prête en quelques minutes et encapuchonnée de mon manteau frisant le noir, je me dirigeais vers la salle du conseil. La nouvelle secrétaire me regarda de haut, pourrais-je en vider de son sang une autre ? Bon, peut-être pas tout de suite...

Je pénétrais dans la salle du conseil, le regard durci, prête à faire feu. Aro m'accueillit avec un sourire hypocrite, celui de Caïus fut un poil plus vrai et Marcus semblait assez content de me voir. Au moins un sur trois, c'est déjà pas mal.

- La prochaine, Mademoiselle Renesmée, ce sera à 8h ici, pas plus tard.

- Bien, Aro.

La session promettait d'être glorieuse pour moi. Aro eut ce petit sourire carnassier qui me faisait toujours craindre le pire. Mais qu'avait-il prévu pour cette fois ?

- Faites entrer la première !

Ceux-là, d'après le bruit qu'ils faisaient derrière la porte n'étaient pas des volontaires. Les chaînes qui s'entrechoquaient me terrifiaient. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait. La grande porte s'ouvrit et l'on poussa le corps d'une jeune femme. Elle avait des marques peu profondes, qui devaient l'avoir été, vu la vitesse de cicatrisation des vampires. Ses vêtements dans les tons pastels étaient déchirés, sa chevelure était si crasseuse que je n'arrivais pas à discerner la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais c'était, à n'en pas douter, un vampire très affaibli. Son visage se leva vers nous, montrant toute la couleur du monde, ses yeux étaient noirs comme les ténèbres.

Je croisais son regard, elle ouvrit la bouche mais le poing de Félix s'abattit sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de parler. Elle releva le visage, soumise cette fois-ci. Mais avec une envie de vengeance qui se lisait dans ses pupilles. Elle balança ses cheveux en arrière et pris une position fière, nous toisant.

Oh mon Dieu...

**OOO**

**Sadique ? **

**Nan, quand même pas ^^**

**Bref, n'oubliez pas les reviews mes chers lecteurs ;)**

**Review = teaser et pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte , il vous suffit de mettre votre adresse pour recevoir le teaser ;) **

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	8. Fatale

**Chapitre 7 ;)**

**Ne vous y habituez pas, je ne posterai pas deux chapitres par week-end tout le temps ;) Enfin, on verra ça pendant les vacances de Noël :P C'est juste parce que j'ai eu pas mal de reviews et aussi parce que je viens de commencer la rédaction du chapitre 13, donc je suis en avance :)**

**Tara Baxter Cullen : Ahaha tu vas voir ;P**

**blondierose : Et voilà ! :D Merci pour tes reviews ;)**

**Aya-chan31 : Merci :) Voilà la suite ;)**

**manoncamille : Merci :) Sur la review ton adresse ne s'affiche pas :S **

**Myrtille-Mumu : Oh c'est qui ton idée ? :D Pas besoin d'attendre une semaine ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

Elle n'allait pas parler, ça, nous le savions tous. Elle allait écouter les charges qui pesaient contre elle et la sentence. Aro ne m'avait jamais laissée assister à un condamnation, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et tout ce que je voyais devant moi, c'était une allégorie d'une peur mêlée de fierté. J'attendais d'entendre son prénom, son nom, de savoir si je me trompais sur le compte de la femme qui se trouvait devant moi.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale, vampire depuis 1933. Accusée de haute trahison contre le gouvernement des Volturi ici présents.

- Merci, Félix. Rosalie, laisse-moi te présenter celle qui vient compléter notre trio pour former un quartette, Renesmée. Bien, procédons au jugement. Moi, Aro, je propose la peine capitale, pour l'exemple. Caïus ?

- Moi, Caïus, je propose la peine capitale.

- Moi, Marcus, je propose l'emprisonnement à long terme et torture.

- Moi, Renesmée Carlie, je propose d'écouter l'accusée parler.

Ce n'était sûrement pas dans les habitudes des Volturi, me dis-je en voyant le regard assassin d'Aro. Cependant j'étais là pour donner un nouveau souffle de vie aux Volturi, et je comptais bien m'acquitter de ma tache.

- Deux voix, la majorité l'emporte. Conduisez-la au cachot, elle sera exécutée cette nuit.

- Non ! Hurlai-je. La majorité c'est c'est 50% + une voix ! Non, il n'y a pas majorité, je suis désolée. Je veux qu'on recommence le vote. Depuis quand sommes-nous des dictateurs, Aro ?

Celui-ci descendit de son siège, prit mon bras et le serra si fort que je crus que mon os allait rompre. Il m'emmena en dehors de la salle, dans un recoin du château où il pensait ne pas être entendu. Il ne me lâcha pas tout de suite, sa poitrine se soulevait sous l'effet de la rage, il tentait de se contrôler, en vain. Je craignais pour ma propre vie, espérant avoir été vue par quelqu'un de bienveillant et qui pouvait se soucier de moi.

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure, je savais qu'à la moindre issue que je trouverais, il le saurait immédiatement. J'essayais de calmer son rythme effréné, trop de sang qui battait mes artères, trop de tentation pour un vampire énervé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Renesmée ?! J'ai beau lire tes pensées, j'ai beau faire des efforts pour te comprendre, je n'y arrive pas ! Je t'ai accueillie, j'ai tout fait pour toi et au lieu d'être simplement heureuse avec tout ce que tu as et que beaucoup aimeraient avoir, tu choisis de me défier constamment. Je n'y comprends décidément rien, Renesmée. Explique-moi, je perds le contrôle et tu sais qui je suis, je ne perds _pas_ le contrôle.

- Aro... Tu m'as donné ce trône pour apporter de la fraîcheur chez les Volturi, c'est ce que je m'évertue à faire.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça. Pourquoi me défies-tu ? Tu aurais pu juste me laisser faire cette fois-ci et donner ton avis ensuite, pas devant cette prisonnière !

- Bien, je ne le ferais plus.

Aro relâcha la pression sur mon bras, j'allais avoir un bleu. Il soupira et nous repartîmes vers la salle du conseil devant les regards intrigués des autres habitants du château. Tout n'allait pas si facilement se finir, Aro m'en voulait, je pouvais le sentir, la tension était palpable entre nous. L'année dernière, déjà, le conflit avait pointé le bout de son nez mais désormais, il était bel et bien là. Ce n'était pas une simple crise de rébellion envers l'autorité parentale, je n'étais pas de ce genre. C'était bien pire, je ne savais pas vraiment et le gros problème était de connaître mes alliés et mes ennemis, je n'avais confiance en personne, sauf peut-être un peu Démétri, mais sa fidélité envers les Volturi était plus important qu'envers moi, supposais-je.

Aro poussa les lourdes portes de la grande pièce marbrée, Marcus et Caïus papotaient. Leur conversation s'arrêta quand nous entrâmes. Aro s'installa directement sur son siège, trop vite pour qu'il fût calmé, je fus beaucoup plus lente et sûrement plus sûre de moi, il fallait voir cela d'un autre point de vue. Rosalie me suivit du regard, je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je m'assis et enfin, tout put recommencer où ça s'était arrêté.

- Rosalie, nous allons te garder dans un cachot le temps de prendre une décision appropriée, remercie Renesmée, elle a voté en ta faveur.

Celle-ci me fit un petit sourire, une longue cicatrice encore rougeâtre s'étira le long de sa joue, elle était vraiment sublime malgré ses blessures.

- Merci, Ness...

Félix abattit son poing sur sa tête, provoquant un horrible craquement d'os. Elle serra les dents, elle devait souffrir horriblement même si elle était un vampire. Je me promis de toucher deux mots à Félix à propos de sa violence. Il saisit la jeune vampire par le bras et l'emmena loin de nous. Les cas suivants étaient plus que banales, des requêtes, des demandes d'appartenir au clan des Volturi mais aucun des vampires n'avait les capacités requises. Tout se finit aux alentours de 16h, les suivants allaient devoir revenir le lendemain, Aro voulait parler du cas de Mademoiselle Hale.

- Renesmée, demande ce que tu veux à propos de Rosalie Hale.

- Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement ?

- Elle a tenté d'éliminer les Volturi avec son clan. Nous comptons l'exécuter pour l'exemple, pour éviter plus de pertes. J'espère qu'ils ne tenteront pas de raid quand même.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils faire cela ?

- Juste une envie de pouvoir, rien de plus, ce sont des anarchistes. Cela fait des années qu'ils préparent cela, nous les surveillons mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours être derrière eux. Leur projet se précise, nous devons nous protéger, Ren.

- D'accord. J'accepte la sentence proposée. Mais je veux qu'elle n'ait lieu que demain soir, si possible et qu'on la laisse boire du sang de son choix.

- Pas de problème pour moi, Caïus, Marcus ?

Les deux autres Volturi acquiescèrent, Aro était visiblement rasséréné. Il clôt ainsi la séance et en sortant de la salle, Démétri m'attendait. Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes vers ma chambre, il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Aro et moi, les nouvelles allaient vite par ici. Je lui fis la version courte, tout cela m'avait crevée.

Je remontais ma manche et enlevais mon manteau foncé, en effet, j'avais une belle marque de la main d'Aro, super. Démétri la caressa du bout de ses doigts froids, cela faisait un peu de bien mais rappelait aussi la peau tout aussi froide d'Aro qui m'avait causé cette blessure.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, Démétri s'appuya sur son coude, près de moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur. Je grognais, il parut vexé, tant pis, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je m'excusais, il me laissa, prétextant une chose urgente à régler pour Caïus. Lorsqu'il fut loin, je soupirai. J'étais vraiment une petite amie pitoyable, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas de le voir me tromper avec Heidi qui traînait particulièrement près de son jean depuis quelques temps – non, depuis toujours.

Au bout d'une heure passée à réfléchir en somnolant, je me levais et partis vers le sous-sol où étaient retenus les prisonniers. Bien évidemment, un vampire en parfaite condition physique aurait pu s'échapper de sa prison, elles étaient résistantes mais quand même pas assez. Cependant on s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y eût quelqu'un pour les surveiller et faire en sorte de ne pas avoir des prisonniers en bonne condition physique, comme le témoignaient les plaies et ecchymoses de Rosalie.

Félix m'accueillit sans un sourire, le meilleur ami de Démétri ne m'aimait pas trop, j'avais mis fin à leurs sympathiques parties fines avec humaines qui finissaient en bain de sang.

- Félix ? Ne traite plus jamais un prisonnier comme tu as traité Rosalie. Si elle ouvre la bouche quand elle y est autorisée et sauf si on te le demande, ne l'interromps pas, et encore moins avec un coup de poing ! Compris ?

- Oui, Renesmée.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder dans les yeux, je pris une inspiration et zappais ce petit problème, j'étais nouvelle, même pas entièrement vampire... Il fallait le comprendre...

Rosalie était dans la cellule la plus éloignée de toute chaleur, je la plaignais. Lorsque mes pas résonnèrent dans le couloir lugubre, elle ne se leva même pas du matelas défoncé où Félix l'avait sûrement conduite il y avait de cela quelques temps.

- Rosalie ? Rosalie Hale ? C'est moi, Renesmée.

- Nessie ?

- Non... Renesmée. Je ne connais pas de Nessie, désolée.

Le surnom que j'avais cru entendre. Le surnom qu'on m'avait donné en rêve. Rêve dans lequel il y avait une certaine « Rosalie ». Je commençais à flipper. Rosalie se leva et tout en gardant son port de tête altier qui montrait bien qu'elle ne se laisserait pas intimider, elle s'approcha. Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes et eut un petit sourire qui disparut bien vite.

- Oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi. Je peux enfin te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais je suppose que je ne vais pas m'en sortir ainsi quand même...

- Aro m'a convaincu de te condamner à la peine capitale. Je veux entendre de ta bouche le pourquoi de ton arrestation, ce que tu as réellement fait, tes motivations.

- Ah... Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prête à entendre la vérité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne l'étais pas l'année dernière, tu as failli tuer les Loups.

- Que... Comment ?

- Que sais-tu de ta famille biologique ?

- Qu'ils m'ont salement abandonnée. Réponds-moi ! Que sais-tu, _toi_ ?

Mes deux mains serraient les barreaux de sa cellule, ils allaient bientôt céder sous ma force. Rosalie ne répondit pas et resta pensive, avec un petit sourire satisfait. J'avais peur que tout ce dont j'avais rêvé fut vrai. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe, ou si... Je n'arrivais pas à choisir.

- Nessie... Ce surnom me dit quelque chose. J'ai rêve qu'on m'appelait ainsi, dans une immense villa. Il y avait pleins de vampire, une Esmé, un Carlisle, un Emmett, toi, je pense, Alice... Je n'en sais rien... Je ne me rappelle pas bien...

Je mentais sur ce point, mais bon, elle n'avait pas non plus était très franche. Elle retint un sourire et réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'elle allait dire, supposais-je.

- Bien, je vais donc tout te dire. Mais tu ne vas pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout...

- A ce point ?

- Oui. Prête ?

- On peut dire ça...

- Renesmée !

Je me retournais, Félix était à deux mètres de nous. Je fronçais les sourcils et lui ordonnais de partir, que je surveillais les quelques prisonniers seule, désormais. Il grogna mais s'avoua vaincu, je me situais plus haut dans la hiérarchie des Volturi. Cependant, il y avait plus haut. J'étais sûre qu'il allait tout rapporter à Aro, qui viendrait ensuite ici me botter les fesses et me ramener de force au rez-de-chaussée...

- Faisons vite, Aro ne devrait pas tarder.

- Je dois commencer par le début. D'abord, ton nom, Renesmée. Tu connais ton deuxième prénom ?

- Carlie.

- Okay. Tu es née à Forks. Ton père était un vampire, ses parents de coeur s'appellent Carlisle et Esmé. Ta mère était une humaine mais est désormais un vampire, ses parents biologiques s'appellent Charlie et Renée. Tu vois le rapport ? Ils ont mixé leurs prénoms pour avoir les tiens.

- Ah ouais ? Donc c'était pas juste des sadiques... Mon prénom craignait, jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi m'ont-ils abandonnée alors ?

- Ils ne t'ont pas abandonnée, aucun de nous n'a cessé de chercher un moyen pour te... Aaargh !

Je me demandais ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps de déesse se courba et elle tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur puis, lorsque je jetais un regard perdu et en quête de réponse autour de moi, je vis Jane, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- J'ai intercepté Félix. Tu as de la chance, je ne ferais rien de plus. Mais Ren, tu viens avec moi et tu reviens plus jamais vers les cellules. Compris ?

- Jane, je...

- ... Tss. Ne me sors pas ta tirade sur la hiérarchie. Un seul mot à Aro et tu es finie, Ren. Je fais ça pour toi.

- Et pour toi ! Tu n'es pas altruiste, Jane.

- C'est vrai, suis-moi et laissons Miss Hale. Je vais réfléchir à mes envies.

Rosalie n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire toute l'histoire mais le peu que je savais bouleversait toute ma vision du monde. Je regardais en arrière et croisais son regard désespéré, oui, c'était la fin. Jane me tenait fermement et celle qui passait pour votre amie n'était en fait qu'une sale profiteuse...

**OOO**

**Voilà :)**

**Un petit peu de Cullen, mais pas trop :P **

**Alors vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit Rosalie ? ^^**

**J'espère que tout cela vous a plu et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est le seul moyen d'échanger entre auteurs et lecteurs ;)**

**Review = teaser ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen.**


	9. Fille de Cullen

**Chapitre 8 ;)**

**_blondierose_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton excitation, ça me plaît très plaisir ;)**

**_onja _: Et tu vas voir, comme je vais encore frapper fort ;P**

**_Myrtille-Mumu_ : Esmée ? Ah ^^ Pourquoi avec le côté fier, la complicité qu'elle avait avec Renesmée dans le livre... ^^ Enfin bref, ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Je n'avais pas pu revoir Rosalie, les heures passaient et je voyais l'heure de son exécution approcher. Elle avait choisi du sang AB- de vierge pour son dernier repas, un des plus rares et elle avait bien raison. Si nous ne trouvions pas la victime à temps, il faudrait tout repousser. Je serais présente à son immolation par le feu. Jane aussi. Tous les Volturi qui voudraient y seraient. Aucune approche ne serait possible.

J'avais pourtant essayé de descendre mais à chaque fois Félix ou Jane m'avait barré le passage, je les haïssais. Démétri m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais si acariâtre, je n'avais pas voulu lui répondre de peur de voir qu'il était de leur côté.

- Ren, ma chérie ? C'est l'heure. Nous partons pour la rase campagne, tu viens ?

- Oui...

Je me levais et enfilais des vêtements sombres puis ma cape. Démétri avait fait de même, il avait élu domicile dans ma chambre depuis que la sienne était occupée par le corps en transformation de Carla. Je soupirai, j'avais tout sauf envie de cela, Rosalie ne semblait pas avoir commis de crime si répréhensible et surtout... Elle était de ma famille, apparemment. Ma vraie famille. Non, c'était les Volturi ma vraie famille, ceux qui m'avait élevée, chérie, aimée et fait tout ce qu'une famille doit faire. Si Aro, mon père, disait qu'elle devait mourir, alors elle le devait.

Nous amenâmes Rosalie au milieu d'un champ avec l'humaine trouvée pour l'occasion et, avec une moue de dégoût, la vampire but tout le sang de l'humaine et murmura un « désolée » lorsque le corps inanimé heurta le sol de plein fouet. Nous étions une petite dizaine, des spectateurs. Il y avait un tas de bois préparé au préalable par des soldats qui faisaient le guet.

- Une dernière volonté, mademoiselle Hale ?

- Rappelle-toi qui tu es, Nessie. Fille d'Ed...

Ce fut Aro qui frappa Rosalie pour l'empêcher de parler, cette fois-ci. Ce message, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir. Je voulais savoir et tout le monde m'en empêchait ! Ma colère commençait, et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

- Je pense que nous allons commencer. Alec, veux-tu ?

Le regard de Rosalie devint vitreux, elle était dans un autre monde. Démétri fit un pas en avant, saisit son bras et était sur le point de l'arracher quand un hurlement sourd résonna dans la plaine toscane. Nous nous retournâmes tous vers l'endroit d'où il provenait. Un second hurlement se fit entendre, et des bruits de pas. Les yeux de Rosalie reprirent leur consistance, ils viraient déjà au bordeaux. Elle me fit un grand sourire avec un clin d'oeil.

- La famille arrive, Nessie. Nous sommes sauvées.

Démétri lança son poing dans le visage de Rosalie qui bascula en arrière. Elle commença à rire, c'était terrifiant. Démétri pris ma main et m'emmena vers les autres, déjà rassemblés en une ligne de front pour combattre.

- Aro ! Nos pouvoirs sont inefficaces ! Hurla Jane, hors d'elle.

- Ren, contacte les autres ! M'ordonna Aro.

Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à faire un seul mouvement, tout mon être était bloqué. J'apercevais les silhouettes qui approchaient de nous, qui se déplaçaient à une allure fulgurante, les Loups et des vampires. Je reçus des coups, on me secoua mais mon corps ne répondaient plus aux impulsions physiques. Rosalie continuait de rire, Félix voulait la faire taire, elle était frappée par le mastodonte mais elle savait que la situation allait être inversée d'ici peu. Nous étions en sous-nombre, largement. Les gardes nous rejoignirent, trois de plus, trois de moins, je n'étais pas sûre que cela pût faire la différence...

Ils étaient à trente mètres, j'étais la seule à ne pas être prête à me battre – sans compter Rosalie. Les vampires avaient pris la tête, l'un deux courait plus vite que les autres, sa chevelure bronze, sous la Lune, me rappelait vaguement la mienne. Une femme se détachait du lot, un peu derrière lui, elle avait l'air des plus féroce, en colère comme jamais. J'aurais pu croire que nos assaillants ne s'arrêteraient pas, cependant ils le firent.

- Bonsoir, Aro.

- Edward, les Cullen, les Loups, bonsoir.

Tous les regards convergeaient vers un seul point : moi. L'une des femmes, que je reconnus d'après mon dessin pour être Bella semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Puis je me rappelais Rosalie, elle avait dit quelque chose, avant d'être interrompue _« fille d'Ed... »_ Edward ? C'était fort probable. Sa chevelure de bronze était identique à la mienne.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, Aro. Nous voulons juste que la vérité soit faite et que tu relâches les nôtres.

- Vous venez donc pour nous défier et vous battre. Tu vois de quoi je parlais, Renesmée ? Ils veulent notre perte. Ma fille, tu es intelligente, je sais que tu le comprends.

Aro s'était tourné vers moi, restée à l'arrière. J'ouvris grand les yeux et aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche. Edward avait tressailli quand Aro avait dit « Ma fille » et il semblait assez gêné, il attendait de voir ma réaction. Ils l'attendaient tous.

- Aro, je compte pour une voix sur quatre, non ? Relâchons Rosalie. Ils sont juste venus pour la sauver et... Comme je te l'ai dis, il n'y a pas eu de procès équitable...

- Sauf qu'il y a trois autres voix qui te sont contraires, ma fille, dit-il en s'approchant et en posant sa main contre ma joue.

Edward grogna légèrement en faisant un petit pas en avant. Je fis un mouvement de tête, l'éloignant d'Aro qui lisait toutes mes pensées. Je pris sur moi de me concentrer sans que cela fut apparent et envoyais un message aux Cullen, je ne savais pas tout, mais je voulais savoir.

- Ren, je ne te reconnais plus, ma fille.

- Ne m'appelle pas, ma fille. Je ne suis pas ta fille. Je ne sais pas de qui je suis la fille, mais mon père n'est pas un dictateur, il ne m'abandonne pas. Et cela vaut aussi pour ma mère !

Démétri s'approcha et posa une main sur mon bras, il s'inquiétait pour moi, se demandant sûrement ce qui me prenait. Je respirais fort, l'adrénaline emplissait mes veines, je sentais que j'allais exploser. Des renforts arrivaient aussi, nous allions être en surnombre. La main de Démétri passa autour de ma taille, voyant que j'allais mal, il me prit dans ses bras mais comme pour Aro, je le repoussais. Je ne fis pas attention à sa réaction, pire, je cherchais des yeux le Loup qui m'avait émue. Ses prunelles marrons semblaient emplies de tristesse. Je m'en voulais.

- Ren ! Je t'en prie voyons, calme-toi.

- Non.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non, Aro. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à dire. Apparemment, Rosalie connaît beaucoup de choses sur mon passé, ma famille biologique... Je veux savoir.

- Il n'y a rien à savoir, ils t'ont abandonnée et...

- NON ! Nous ne l'avons pas abandonnée ! Vous nous l'avez prise !

C'était Bella, la femme. Edward la retenait mais elle semblait plus que menaçante malgré sa petite taille. Les autres faisaient des têtes qui montraient qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas dans la meilleure humeur avec ce qu'Aro avait dit. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas vers eux et un débat s'ouvrit. Une vampire avec des airs de lutin me fit un petit sourire avec un clin d'oeil, je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ce que je pensais faire qu'elle m'y encourageait déjà... Bon, bah pourquoi ne pas le faire alors ?

Je me tournais discrètement et pris Rosalie par les aisselles. Je la soulevais et alors que je me dirigeais vers les Cullen par un chemin détourné, Félix et Démétri me tombèrent dessus. Le mastodonte fit un pas vers moi, très menaçant et mon petit ami me sembla tout d'un coup moins sympathique.

- Ren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'occupe de Rosalie. La pauvre, elle était sans attention.

- Lâche-la.

- Non.

Ça partait mal et à deux contre un, je ne gagnais pas, surtout avec Félix dans l'équipe adverse. Prenant une mine vaincue, je lâchais finalement Rosalie tout en prenant garde de ne pas le faire trop brutalement et fis un petit sourire à Démétri. Il me répondit par un grand sourire et vint vers moi, je fis de même avant de reprendre Rosalie et de me mettre à courir le plus vite possible pour rejoindre le camp de nos adversaires. Un vampire aussi large et fort que Félix se dirigea vers moi et prit Rosalie dans ses bras, la berçant comme un bébé. Elle lui souriait, visiblement très heureuse.

- Merci, Nessie, dit-elle.

Soudain quelqu'un me sauta sur le dos, je tombais, genoux à terre et me retournais, prête à contre attaquer. Tous mes sens s'étaient éveillés, j'étais en mode combat, trop tard !

- Wowo Renesmée ! C'est moi, Alice ! Tu ne me... ? Apparemment pas.

- Désolée... Je... Non.

- Ce n'est pas grave !

- RENESMEE ! Que fais-tu parmi eux ? Reviens parmi tes pairs, voyons !

- Aro, si tu veux que je revienne, je dois d'abord tout savoir. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je souffre trop depuis quelque temps, je dois savoir pour survivre. Je ne suis pas entière, une partie de ma vie me manque.

Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il réfléchissait, s'il me répondait par la négative, je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allais faire.

- Bien, Edward, je te laisse faire.

Je fis un petit pas en arrière, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'allais enfin savoir. Edward se tourna vers moi, un sourire rassurant sur son visage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et saisit Bella par la taille tout en s'approchant.

- Renesmée, laisse-moi parler, d'accord ? Ne panique pas, tu veux connaître la vérité, je vais te la dire : Bella et moi-même nous sommes tes parents. Tous les gens que tu vois ici sont avec nous pour te récupérer ainsi que Rosalie, si tu le veux. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas venus plus tôt ? Parce que nous n'avions pas les moyens de te contacter, pas de plan pour attirer ton attention et ta compassion, juste pour nous laisser te parler comme je le fais là. Demande à qui tu voudras, tu nous as manqué plus que tout, ma fille. Je ne me vengerai pas, même si j'en meurs d'envie, ils t'ont prise à nous et nous leur pardonnons parce que tu vas bien, parce que nous pouvons te parler et parce qu'ils te laisseront partir si cela est ton choix, enfin je l'espère.

- Ren, nous ne t'avons pas enlevée pour te faire souffrir, mais parce que tu méritais une vie meilleure que ce qu'ils avaient à t'offrir et...

- Chut ! Dis-je en levant la main. D'accord, je... Je comprends. Aro, donne-moi une raison valable ?

- Mais... Pff... Si je te dis que j'ai toujours voulu une fille à moi ? Pas simplement un vampire transformé et glacé dans son âge enfantin, une véritable fille qui grandissait à mes côtés, un désir d'être père et quand je t'ai vue, j'ai su, Ren, j'ai su.

Mes yeux allaient d'Edward à Aro et d'Aro à Edward. Une larme perla au coin de mon oeil, suivie de pleins d'autres, je ne savais plus. Je m'étais dis, étant petite, que si un jour je retrouvais mes vrais parents, je les tuerais pour leur faire payer leur trahison. Il y a peu, j'avais changé d'avis pour vouloir les rejoindre, les connaître et être leur fille. Aro me disait ce qu'il aurait toujours dû m'avouer, ce qui aurait fait pencher la balance de ma fidélité mais tout était fini. Je sentais que ma foi se désagrégeait. Je tournais le visage et croisais le regard de Démétri, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, j'aimais ce vampire, plus que ma vie même cependant... Tout était remis en question ce soir, vraiment tout.

Je pris une inspiration et balayais l'assemblée de loups et de vampires réunis ici pour aider ma famille biologique et croisai son regard, à nouveau. Mon coeur rata un battement, toutes les présences s'effacèrent peu à peu de mon esprit, nous n'étions plus que deux. Je sentais sa présence, il s'approchait, il était Loup, j'étais vampire, deux entités qui s'opposaient et comme deux aimants de charges opposées, nous nous attirions. Il était immense, sa truffe était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son souffle me réchauffait. Le bout de mon nez entra en contact avec sa truffe et il se retira et s'assit, je revins à la réalité, il était à côté de ma mère.

- Dernière question...

- ... J'allais y venir, m'interrompit Edward.

**OOO**

**Ahaha ! :P**

**Review = preview le mercredi ;)**

**Donnez moi votre avis, c'est ce qui me fait avancer !**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	10. Décision

**Chapitre 9 ;)**

**Merci beaucoup à tout mes reviewers (L) ;)**

**Je tiens moi aussi à répondre au bazar des fics Edward/Bella. Perso, j'écris parce que j'aime écrire et seulement lorsque le sujet m'inspire et je pense que c'est pareil pour les autres. On écrit pour nous, parce qu'on aime ça et un peu aussi pour vous, lecteurs, pour échanger. Si ça vous plaît pas, tant pis, on est pas des machines à votre service, vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre clavier et votre traitement de texte et hop, chacun son truc. J'en profite pour dire un autre truc, j'ai dis que c'était un « échange », , c'est pourquoi même si vous ne postez pas de review à chaque fois, c'est pas grave, mais c'est toujours sympa d'avoir des reviews et comme ça vous pouvez donner votre avis et vos idées pour la suite, ce qui peut inspirer et améliorer l'histoire et l'auteur, c'est _ça_ l'échange ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

Démétri grogna si fort que je crus que la terre tremblait, je me retournais pour voir que Félix le tenait par le bras et qu'il était en position de combat. Je reculais d'un pas vers les Cullen, un pas qui visait à protéger le Loup, mais pourquoi mon instinct me hurlait-il de blottir contre sa fourrure ?

- Il s'appelle Jacob, mais la plupart des gens l'appellent Jake. Il va te parler par mon intermédiaire, s'il se transforme en humain, il sera nu et tu comprends sa position.

- Okay.

- Jacob est un métamorphe loup, un loup-garou pour simplifier, même s'il n'y a pas tout ce truc de pleine lune. Les Loups s'imprègnent, c'est à dire qu'ils trouvent une âme soeur avec qui ils passeront toute leur vie, ils mourront à peu près à la même époque, car la douleur de perdre l'autre est sans nom. Tu es l'imprégnation de Jacob et ce depuis ta naissance.

- Mais comment alors... ?

- Demande-leur. Soit tu étais trop petite pour t'en souvenir, ce qui est peu probable, soit tu n'es pas si insensible au pouvoir de Chelsea.

Plongée dans les prunelles de Jacob, je découvrais enfin ce que signifiait le verbe « aimer », Démétri n'était qu'un petit avant-goût avant l'apothéose. Lorsqu'Edward eut fini, je me tournais et la tueuse avait repris le pas sur la gentille fille. Je me dirigeais automatiquement vers Chelsea, arrivée avec les renforts. Je me retrouvais plantée devant elle, la surplombant de toute ma hauteur, elle faisait minuscule à côté de moi.

- Chelsea ? Est-ce qu'Edward a raison ?

Elle ne répondit rien et évita autant que possible de croiser mon regard. Je grognai et la saisit par le col de son tee-shirt. Je la soulevais de quelques centimètres, la colère montait en moi et elle avait trouvé sa cible.

- Qui crains-tu le plus ? Aro je suppose. Tu as peut-être tord, Aro peut avoir des sentiments pour ses victimes. Moi ? Jamais. Tu sais pourquoi je suis l'exécutrice ? Parce que je n'ai jamais raté une cible. Tu as peur ? Tu fais bien. J'ai peut-être une moitié d'humanité mais c'est cette moitié qui fait que tu ne t'en vas pas en courant, tu veux mon sang !

Chelsea trembla sous ma poigne de fer. Elle était cuite, elle allait avouer. Ma main libre alla caresser ses cheveux, je dégageais son cou et allais pour y planter mes crocs, une blessure comme une autre pour un vampire, un signe de faiblesse pour un vampire : il n'a pas su gérer l'attaque. Un signe de force au combat pour d'autres quand elles sont multiples et anciennes. Mais là n'était pas la question, Chelsea était faible, j'étais en position de force, comme d'habitude.

- Nessie ! Je lis dans les esprits, elle l'a fait sur ordre des chefs Volturi. Arrête, elle est terrifiée.

Je la lâchais tout en faisant claquer mes crocs près de sa gorge. Chelsea eut un frisson de peur, je m'en retournais du côté Cullen, Aro me devait des explications, il ferait mieux d'avoir des raisons valables, oh oui ! Je m'installai à côté du côté de Jacob, croisais les bras et attendis que le chef incontesté des Volturi s'expliquât.

- Ren ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant, je savais que Démétri et toi étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, il fallait juste que tu puisses oublier l'autre cabot, c'est tout, ma fille !

- Aro, j'en ai marre des mensonges, vraiment. Et que plus personne ne m'appelle « ma fille » ou je crise. Je ne suis la fille de personne. Mes parents n'ont rien fait quand on m'a enlevée, mon père adoptif m'a menti tout au long de ma vie. Je ne vois pas de quel droit vous venez chercher un droit sur ma personne. Je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie et quel que soit l'origine de ce prénom, il craint. Démétri, c'est fini. Jacob, ça n'a pas commencé et ça ne commencera pas. Merci à tous d'être venus, prenez Rosalie, c'est ma dernière action en tant que Volturi. Je rends mon tablier.

J'enlevais mon manteau noir et le jetais aux pieds d'Aro avant de m'enfuir en courant. J'entendis des appels, des foulées rapides qui tentaient de me rattraper mais j'avais toujours été plus rapide. Je ne voulais pas sentir ces fichues larmes couler le long de mes joues, sauf que je ne pouvais les maîtriser. Je ne voyais pas le paysage défiler puis tout s'arrêta. Je n'y voyais plus, je ne bougeais plus, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'entendis des voix qui se rapprochaient, j'aurais voulu hurler qu'on me laissât tranquille mais je ne pouvais pas. Alec ! Maudit jumeaux ! Jane et maintenant lui ! Je les haïssais, tous autant qu'ils étaient, tous les Volturi, les Cullen, les Loups, tous !

- Alec, lâche-là, grogna une voix.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre que d'Aro, Marcus ou Caïus, Cullen.

- Ce sera Mr Whitlock pour toi. Lâche-là ou tu vas le payer, Alec.

Ma vision me revint comme tous mes autres sens, je m'élançais pour courir sauf que quelqu'un me retenait. Je me tournais, tous crocs dehors, pour voir le visage de Jasper, c'était donc lui. Je l'avais dessiné le visage sévère, comme je le voyais alors. Je l'avais vu avec Alice, celle qui semblait être aux antipodes de ce vampire, celle qui était surexcitée et pourtant, lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, tout l'amour du monde était passé dans son regard.

- Jasper, lâche-moi.

- Non. Je comprends ta douleur, ta peine et ta colère, je ressens tout cela en même temps comme toi, c'est mon don. Je ne peux pas te laisser t'enfuir comme ça, nous t'avons trop longtemps espérée. Tu crois que nous aurions pu venir plus tôt, c'est vrai, mais, quand Jacob et les autres t'ont vue, ils t'ont crue heureuse. Nous étions déjà venus, tu avais déjà l'air heureuse, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas revenus. Mais nous n'en pouvions plus. Je n'en pouvais plus de ressentir leur extrême peine à tous, ajoutée à la mienne. Tu étais ce bébé tant espéré dans notre famille de vampires unis, et ils t'ont volée à nous. Nous avons tenté de nous battre ce jour-là, en vain. Puis Bella a découvert l'étendue de son pouvoir et a appris à le maîtriser, nous étions alors potentiellement assez fort. Et nous voilà, Nessie. Maintenant je te lâche et à toi de faire ton choix, partir seule, avec nous ou rester.

Jasper relâcha la pression sur mes bras et je faillis tomber, encore sous le choc. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, je poussais un hurlement suivi de bien d'autres, je devais extérioriser. Mes yeux se fermèrent, je n'y voyais déjà plus rien à cause des larmes. Mes genoux touchèrent l'herbe fraîche, des gens affluèrent de toute part, je m'en fichais. Jasper devait être parti, il ne devait pas vouloir ressentir ma douleur, je ne le voulais pas moi-même.

Deux bras brûlants m'enserrèrent, j'ouvris mes yeux et fixais la personne qui voulait me consoler, Jacob. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse musclé. Il était bouillant, et puant. Je m'en contrefichais, j'étais trop bien dans ses bras à le noyer sous mes larmes. Il me murmurait des « Chuut » et des « Je suis là, ça va aller... », je n'arrivais pas à le croire, pourtant j'en avais terriblement envie. Du monde parlait, commentait autour de nous. Je n'en entendais que les battements de son coeur et son souffle régulier et rassurant.

Puis une main glaciale me tira en arrière violemment, je me retrouvais propulsée contre une plaque de béton. Des grognements bestiaux résonnèrent dans toute la plaine où nous nous trouvions. La Lune éclairait notre rassemblement. Démétri me tenait dans ses bras et menaçait Jacob de ses crocs. Je me dégageai tant bien que mal et lançais un gros de poing dans le ventre de Démétri qui se plia en deux, j'avais de la force pour une demi-vampire.

- Ren ! Que... Quoi ? Un Loup ? Tu me remplaces par un loup ?!

- Il n'y a jamais eu de vrai « toi et moi », Démétri. Tout n'était que mensonge. Je quitte ce monde d'illusions et de monstres, je sais, j'en suis un mais je renie ma nature. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne te remplace par personne. Tu m'entends ? Je m'en vais, _seule_.

Des Volturi et des Cullen affluaient dans notre direction, je détaillais une dernière fois les visages des gens qui m'aimaient ou avaient été censés m'aimer, les yeux chocolats de ma mère, la chevelure bronze de mon père, mes héritages.

L'horizon s'ouvrait à moi, je venais de prendre des années en un coup. Mon passé derrière moi, j'avais l'éternité qui déroulait son tapis devant moi. Je n'avais plus rien, ni argent ni bagages, j'allais devoir tout construire à partir de rien.

OOO

Dix ans que cette terrible nuit qui a marqué un tournant dans ma vie a eu lieu. J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à trouver du travail et à gagner ma vie, dans des endroits glauques parfois, à faire des choses que je n'oserais jamais détailler.

Si mon coeur battait, c'était encore par un miracle, celui qu'avait provoqué en moi la douceur de la peau de Jacob contre la mienne. Je ne pouvais que survivre, je me rendais compte chaque jour à quel point avoir une famille, un point d'attache me manquait. J'avais hésité plusieurs fois à revenir auprès des Cullen, à Forks, mais comment le pouvais-je après tant d'années ? Après les avoir violemment rejetés ? Mon coeur me hurlait qu'ils me pardonneraient mais les convenances m'ordonnaient de rester dans mon coin, à me repentir de ma bêtise.

Bref, je laissais mes sentiments personnels au placard pour me concentrer sur ma survie. En dix années, j'avais réussi à amasser assez d'argent pour faire des études et je venais tout juste d'obtenir un diplôme qui me permettait d'enseigner aux tout petits. Je compensais ce petit fantasme de la famille en m'occupant de jeunes enfants, sachant que je n'en aurais jamais, pourquoi faire le malheur d'un enfant innocent en lui inoculant mon gêne vampirique ?

J'arrivais ainsi à Phoenix, un jour de grand soleil. Je louais un petit studio, le strict nécessaire pour moi, évitant au maximum le luxe ostentatoire qui me rappelait Volterra. Il était 10h du matin quand j'y posais mes bagages, le propriétaire me toisa, j'avais changé mon style du tout au tout, au revoir le cuir et les tenues provocantes et bonjour la simplicité. Je souriais le plus possible pour sembler avenante, les apparences comptaient beaucoup pour les jeunes enfants. Je prenais mon premier cours en compagnie d'une institutrice confirmée.

A 14h, lorsque j'arrivais à l'école, celle-ci m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et me présenta à toute la classe dont l'âge moyen devait être de cinq ans. Je m'installai au fond de la classe et écoutai la dame parler, des petits se tournèrent vers moi et tentèrent de me faire la conversation mais leur maîtresse les réprimanda gentiment. Puis aux alentours de 14h30, la sonnerie retentit et ce fut la récréation, ils se ruèrent tous dehors et nous pûmes parler entre adultes.

- Alors, Renesmée, ces premières heures t'ont plu ?

- Oui, Mme Dwyer.

- Oh je t'en prie, ils m'appellent tous par mon prénom, fais-en de même, appelle-moi Renée. Ça me fait du bien d'avoir de la jeunesse parmi les professeurs, surtout de ton âge car comme tu le vois, nous sommes entourés de jeunesse !

- En effet.

- Bien, je t'ai préparé un programme. Je m'absenterai certaines journées où tu prendras le contrôle, sinon nous nous partagerons la classe en deux lors des activités. D'accord ?

- Pas de problème, dis-je en piquant du nez sur la feuille qu'elle venait de me tendre.

- Rends-moi un petit service, coupe cette frange rousse ou rallonge-la.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ma fille et ces cheveux... On jurerait ceux de son époux ! Ah... Si seulement elle pouvait me donner des petits-enfants...

Je me glaçais sur place ? Les yeux de sa fille et les cheveux de son beau-fils ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, serait-ce possible que... ?

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Ma fille ? Oh Isabella, même si tout le monde l'appelle Bella, désormais. Tu verrais ce canon, et toute sa belle-famille aussi. J'aimerais la voir plus souvent mais elle a sa famille et son travail à Anchorage, là-haut, en Alaska. Son mari, Edward, est stérile, ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants et ils ne se sentent pas d'adopter...

Elle continua à me parler de sa famille, Renée Dwyer devait avoir aux alentours de cinquante cinq ans. Elle commençait à devenir gâteuse, voulant parler de sa famille, je la laissais faire tout en faisant s'insinuer en moi ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Renée, Bella, Edward, trop de coïncidences, une subite envie de fuir loin de ce monde qui m'était interdit me prit à la gorge. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, je ne pouvais pas, que donner comme raisons ? Une famille trop envahissante ? Pourquoi Phoenix ? Pourquoi cette école ? Non, c'était impossible...

- ... Mais bon, tu sais, ils viennent tous les Noëls, j'ai hâte de les voir !

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de la poche de mon jean et regardais la date, et comme je le craignais, nous étions le quatorze décembre.

**OOO**

**Hop là ;)**

**Ah ça change, hein ? ^^**

**Des retrouvailles après tant d'années ou Nessie va fuir ? Renée va rester dans l'ignorance ? Est-elle si « ignorante » que ça ? :P**

**All answers in the next chapter ;)**

**Je vais sûrement poster dans la semaine prochaine, j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire toute la fiction, donc je vais poster plus régulièrement ;) Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que Sunless Day comptera 15 chapitres et un épilogue :) J'ai d'autres projets, dont une fiction sur le couple Booth/Brennan de Bones et une autre qui serait un crossover Sons Of Anarchy/Twilight en All Human qui porterait sur le couple Jasper/Alice. Si ça peut vous intéresser ;)**

**Bisous **

**Nyah-Cullen**


	11. Douleur

**Chapitre 10 ;)**

**_blondierose_ : Merci ;)**

**_Myrtille-Mumu_ : J'espère que mon MP t'a éclairée et puis, tu comprendras certains trucs dans le chapitre qui suit ;) Bisous**

**_Kass_ : Waouh ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Renée ne remarqua pas mon trouble et pendant tout le reste du cours, je détaillais son visage, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Bella, enfin de ce que je me rappelais. Je regrettais de ne pas être rentrée à Volterra prendre des affaires et surtout le carnet où j'avais dessiné leurs visages. Je ne les avais pas revus, au contraire des Volturi... Démétri, Aro, Jane, Alec, Caïus, et d'autres étaient venus voir comment j'allais, me proposer leur aide, me demander de revenir mais je ne voulais pas. Ils venaient tous les ans, à la même date, mon anniversaire, avec un cadeau. Il était passé, sans rien voir, j'étais un peu surprise mais soulagée : j'en avais marre de devoir à chaque fois trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas revenir et refuser quelque aide.

Vers 16h pour certains et 18h pour d'autres, les parents arrivèrent pour chercher leur progéniture braillante. Je fis de grands sourires et me présentais à eux, ils étaient généralement pressés de rentrer chez eux, la nuit était presque là pour les derniers. Avec trois autres instituteurs et la directrice, nous fermâmes l'école après avoir rangé les jouets et remis les chaises et les tables en place. J'accompagnais Renée jusqu'à sa voiture et remarquais à quel point celle-ci était vieille, un modèle d'il y a plus de dix ans, des bosses un peu partout, des impacts, des papiers de bonbons qui traînaient sur le tableau de bord et un arbre à senteur qui avait dû être vert dans une autre vie.

- A demain, Renesmée. Viens un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée des enfants s'il te plaît, je vais te récapituler le fonctionnement de notre maternelle et te montrer où se trouvent chaque objet important, d'accord ?

- Pas de problème, merci Renée, à demain.

Je fis mine d'aller à ma voiture et lorsque je fus hors de son champ de vision, je mis à courir, humant son fumet et celui que produisait le pot d'échappement de sa voiture, ce n'était pas compliqué, la plupart des autres voitures ici avaient moins de cinq ans.

Elle vivait dans une petite maison de banlieue, il y avait une autre voiture dans l'allée, sûrement son conjoint... Mon grand-père ? La lumière était allumée dans le salon, toutes les entrées étaient fermées, dommage... Je m'installai dans le jardin, derrière la maison, d'où j'avais une vue sur la cuisine et une partie du salon. Je regardais les photos, tout en restant dans l'ombre pour ne pas être vue. Il y avait des photos d'une jeune fille aux yeux chocolats, à divers âges, sûrement ma mère, Bella. Puis une, plus vieille, avec un homme aux cheveux de bronze et une dernière avec toute une assemblée autour d'une mariée resplendissante, apparemment. Je n'avais désormais plus aucun doute, Renée Dwyer était ma grand-mère maternelle. Un homme passa devant moi, mon grand-père...

- Phil ! Hurla Renée du salon. Je suis rentrée ! Tu ne devineras jamais, la nouvelle, c'est le portrait craché de Bella ! J'ai eu l'impression de voir mon bébé, tu ne t'imagines même pas...

Phil sortit de la cuisine en grimaçant et alla rejoindre Renée. Il la prit dans ses bras et j'entendis quelque chose qui ressemblait à des sanglots. Je fis le tour de la maison, toujours en restant discrète et vis que je ne me trompais pas. Il tenait la frêle dame dans ses bras et lui frictionnait le dos pour la calmer, elle pleurait à chaude larme, ma grand-mère pleurait à chaudes larmes par ma faute...

- Ne pleure pas, ils vont venir, cette année, ils vont venir...

- Mais depuis que Charlie me l'a dit, Bella ne parle presque pas, Esmé ne répond plus à mes appels et Alice à mes mails... Il aurait mieux fait de se taire ! Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de savoir que mon bébé était un vampire ? Je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche, Phil... Je m'en fiche ! Elle pourrait être une meurtrière internationalement connue, je m'en ficherais et elle resterait ma fille...

- Ils viendront, Bella te l'a dit, ils passeront prendre Charlie à Forks et ils descendront sur Phoenix si le temps le leur permet, tu sais très bien qu'ils ont un problème avec le Soleil...

- Mais pourquoi ne pas me laisser monter alors ?! Que ce soit à Anchorage ou à Phoenix, je veux juste voir ma fille !

Phil avait beau lui murmurer des mots doux, Renée continuait de pleurer. Mon coeur se serra, d'une part parce qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle me faisait penser à Bella, et d'autre part parce que celui que j'avais pris pour mon grand-père ne l'était pas. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler encore dix bonnes minutes puis elle essuya ses yeux avec un mouchoir que lui tendit Phil. Ils allèrent dans la cuisine, pour dîner. Je décidais de partir, j'en savais assez, je ne pouvais pas rester. Les Cullen risquaient de débarquer d'un jour à l'autre et je n'avais pas du tout envie de risquer un face à face. Une petite journée à l'école et je trouverais bien un motif pour demander une mutation, mais sûrement pas en Alaska...

En attendant, je fis le chemin inverse jusqu'à ma voiture et rentrait chez moi, un lieu vide de toute personnalité. Toutes les fois où j'avais vu les Volturi, j'avais hésité à leur demander de me rapporter mes affaires, mais je n'avais jamais osé, saleté d'orgueil ! Il m'arrivait de rêver de ma chambre d'autrefois, que j'y dormais, j'étais si bien dans ces rêves... Démétri me tenait dans ses bras musclés et j'avais l'impression de renaître. J'allumais la radio pour me changer les idées et ne trouvai que les infos, j'appuyais sur « play », _The Mortician's Daughter_, Black Veil Brides. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour cette chanson, dès que je l'avais entendue, Démétri ne l'avait jamais aimée... Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi, ces paroles, bordel, ces paroles ! Des images me venaient par flash, des impressions, lorsque je l'écoutais. Un bonheur qui me submergeait, de l'amour plus fort que la mort, tout... C'était peut-être pour ça que Démétri n'aimait pas cette chanson, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer comme il aurait dû... Comme Jacob le faisait... J'eus un nouveau flash, un jeune homme aux traits flous me tenait dans ses bras, me berçait tout en chantant cette chanson. J'y voyais de moins en moins bien jusqu'au noir complet, puis retour dans ma voiture. Mon pied s'était immédiatement collé au frein et à l'embrayage, j'avais fait une embardée sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, ouf, aucun accident en vue. Embrayage, première, accélération, point de patinage et j'étais partie. Les voitures et moi, c'était fusionnelle, surtout avec les voitures qui produisaient ce doux son... Je n'avais jamais pu en conduire une, à mon grand dam !

La chanson se finit lorsque j'arrivais chez moi et d'un revers de manche, j'essuyais toutes mes larmes, il y avait une belle tâche d'eau sur mon sous-pull noir. Je montais et me couchais vite, je n'avais qu'une envie : faire passer ce mal-être qui m'avait envahi en écoutant cette chanson, je me promis de sortir ce CD de ma voiture et de le briser en deux dès le lendemain !

Arrivée à la maternelle, Renée m'accueillit, rayonnante, opposée à ce que j'avais vu la veille. Je fis de mon mieux pour la satisfaire tout en émettant l'hypothèse d'un départ, celle-ci s'indigna et je prétextait une affaire de famille, que ma mère voulait que je fusse proche d'elle. Tout de suite elle comprit et arrêta d'argumenter, j'avais toucher la corde sensible.

- Je te ferai une lettre, si tu en as besoin. Même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, j'ai bien aimé travailler avec toi, Renesmée.

- Merci, Renée.

- Tiens, je voulais te poser une question, d'où est-ce que ça vient ce prénom, « Renesmée » ?

- Je ne sais pas... Ma mère l'a vu sur le net, un jour, elle a aimé et voilà.

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle sembla me croire et pour vérifier, je décidais de m'introduire dans son esprit. Je pris un livre et fis mine de lire alors que je me concentrais avec toute l'énergie que je pouvais trouver en moi, j'arrivais à lire dans l'esprit des gens mais cela me demandait encore beaucoup d'effort.

_...Comme Bella, trop de ressemblance... Pâle... Cette peau ! Je me fais des idées... Oui des idées... Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gentille... Ils faut qu'ils viennent... Bella me dira si c'est un vampire ou non... __Sûrement non, elle ne brille pas au Soleil... Arrête Renée... _

Sa barrière mentale revint vers moi comme une porte claquée au nez, j'étais de retour dans mon corps. Le livre que je tenais dans mes mains était sur mes genoux et une petite fille fronçait les sourcils en m'observant. Je la fixait en retour puis elle s'en retourna avec les autres, tenant entre ses mains sa poupée et les vêtements de celle-ci. Décidément, je ne comprenais rien aux enfants...

Je reposais mon livre et allai aider Renée qui portait des cartons de jouets, j'en pris deux sur les trois qu'elle tentait de porter et les amenais au bon endroit. Mince ! Quelle idiote ! Elle commençait déjà à avoir des soupçons et maintenant je portais deux cartons lourds sans problème ? Pire que cruche, j'étais inconsciente. Tout le reste de la journée, je fis en sorte de paraître le plus normal possible cependant le sort était contre moi. Alors que j'étais accroupie pour ramasser des crayons éparpillés par terre, trois enfants me sautèrent sur le dos et au lieu de faire comme n'importe quelle personne normale, je les ai portés, comme ça, en rigolant. Ils ont adoré, c'était super mais d'après le peu que j'ai réussi à lire dans l'esprit de Renée, ses doutes se confirmaient, même si elle se prenait pour une folle.

A la pause de midi, j'appelais un bureau de l'éducation nationale et tentait de persuader une secrétaire que je devais à tout prix être mutée la réponse : « Envoyez-nous une lettre, votre dossier et nous verrons. Mais pas avant juin, au mieux. » Youpi. Je n'annonçais pas la nouvelle à Renée mais celle-ci remarqua que j'étais renfrognée, elle me demanda ce que j'avais.

- Ma mutation, pas avant juin. J'espérais avant Noël, pour le passer avec ma famille et ça ne sera pas possible... Je ferais en sorte d'aller quand même les voir. Je partirai sûrement avant la sortie des classes, ma... Petite soeur doit partir, un truc linguistique.

- Si tu as besoin, je te couvrirai !

- Merci, Renée.

- Tu ferais la même chose pour moi ! Et puis tu sais, à Noël, j'espère voir arriver mes enfants, donc il ne vaut mieux pas que je quitte Phoenix.

- C'est vrai. Tu sais quand est-ce qu'ils viennent ?

- Non...

- Ah...

Je n'en dis pas plus, je n'avais pas du tout envie de remuer le couteau dans nos deux plaies béantes. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, je savais que les Cullen n'allaient pas venir, pourquoi ? Bonne question. Mais ils n'allaient pas venir, je me doutais de la raison : moi. Renée était apparemment une femme intuitive et verrait que sa fille n'allait pas bien, que toute la famille n'allait pas bien, et ce par ma faute. Enfin, tout cela n'était que les élucubrations d'une jeune fille désespérée et rongée par son orgueil qui n'osait révéler aux autres ses faiblesses et rentrer à la maison la queue entre les jambes. Le pire, c'était que j'allais sûrement passer Noël dans la forêt, à chasser, seule, dans le froid... Tout ça pour les éviter, par mesure de sécurité. J'étais vraiment bête, dans le genre.

- Renée ?

- Oui ?

- Si je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi pour X ou Y raison, ça te gênerait de passer Noël ou le premier de l'an avec moi ? Je n'aime pas rester seule mais je ne suis pas pour autant le genre de fille à sortir pour faire des rencontres, on va dire que je suis renfermée.

Je vis son regard qui s'éclairait, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire avant de me répondre par l'affirmative. Elle paraissait enchantée à cette idée, j'eus envie de lire dans son esprit ce qu'elle pensait, les images qu'elle avait en tête mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour le faire et tenir le reste de la journée.

- Renesmée ? Promets-moi tout de même de tout faire pour aller voir ta famille, il n'y a rien de plus important. Ma fille, si je pouvais la voir plus souvent...

- Promis.

Elle me fit de nouveau un grand sourire et partit voir les enfants. Elle frappa dans ses mains et ils soupirèrent, il était temps de faire un peu de grammaire et d'orthographe. Je ne me rappelais que trop bien de cette époque, quand Aro me faisait la classe une heure par jour, puis c'était au tour de Heidi, de Démétri et puis souvent la secrétaire aussi, j'en changeais régulièrement. Durant mes années d'étude, j'avais toujours idolâtré Démétri et Heidi, un couple parfait d'après moi. Je me trompais lourdement. Peut-être étaient-ils revenus ensemble après mon départ ? Après tout, qui s'en préoccupait ? Moi ? Sûrement pas.

Une fin de journée normale. Je suivis Renée jusque chez elle, pour vérifier que rien de mal ne lui arrivait, après tout, elle était ma grand-mère, et ça me faisait bizarre de l'admettre. Elle ne pleura pas, cette fois-ci et se réjouit avec Phil de ma proposition de passer Noël ensemble, il restait cependant sceptique, il réfrénait ses élans de joie, il avait raison : il y avait toujours un risque de me voir partir et il le savait. Il savait surtout que ça risquait de la faire souffrir. Puis je rentrais chez moi, avec ma voiture, comme la veille. Et comme la veille, je m'endormais en pensant à mon passé de tueuse sans foi ni loi, à ce futur qui pourrait être mien et qui aurait dû être mon passé... L'amour d'une famille, celui d'une mère, d'un père et de tout un clan dévoué...

Je me réveillais avec le sentiment d'être épiée. Mais quand on regardait ma vie sans aucun intérêt et ancrée désormais dans une routine infernale, j'effaçais vite ce doute de ma tête. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai sur mon lit pour _le_ découvrir en face de moi, me fixant avec un regard triste... Mon coeur rata un battement, que s'était-il passé ?

**OOO**

**Je deviens de plus en plus sadique moi, non ? **

**Bref, pas taper :P**

**Je devrais poster samedi, comme d'habitude, j'espère avoir plus de reviews, pour savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prennent les événements, comment vous voyez la fin, etc... :P**

**Bisous **

Nyah-Cullen


	12. Surprises ?

**Chapitre 11 ;)**

**_Myrtille-Mumu_ : Merci :) Oui Renesmée ressemble un peu à Bella ^^ Mais après tout, c'est sa fille ^^ Et voici LA réponse :P**

**_Onja_ : Mais j'aime mon sadisme :D**

**_Malissa-Pluma_ : Oui c'est vrai qu'au départ Bella préférait garder le secret vis-à-vis de Renée mais je sais qu'elles sont quand même attachées l'une à l'autre et j'ai supposé qu'elle aurait bien fini par le lui avouer ;) On va voir qui doit de l'argent à qui :P**

**_Kass_ : Tu vas voir si tu as toujours autant de peine pour Démétri à la fin ;)**

**_blondierose_ : C'est pas grave, tu le liras plus tard ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ? Ah oui... C'est vrai, son pouvoir... Il tenait entre ses mains un carton, je sentis mon odeur sur les affaires qu'il contenait... Oh mon Dieu, jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier.

- Démétri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Après dix années de suppliques à t'attendre, les chefs Volturi viennent d'annoncer que tu es officiellement bannie de notre clan, Ren. Ta chambre a été attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme ton trône, il y a de cela trois jours. Voici tes affaires. Ne reviens plus jamais sur le territoire Volturi ou tu mourras.

J'étais partagée entre la joie et le malheur. J'étais heureuse de récupérer mes affaires et de savoir qu'ils allaient enfin me laisser tranquille, cependant la Toscane était ma patrie. J'aimais cette région de l'Italie, j'y avais grandi et comptais y revenir, pour revoir Florence. Au moins, je reverrais Florence et je mourrais.

- Ren, dis quelque chose...

- Que veux-tu ? Cela fait dix ans que j'attends ma liberté, je viens enfin de l'obtenir. Bien sûr, j'aurais voulu revenir voir la Toscane, peut-être pas maintenant mais dans des années ! Mais je m'en passerai.

- Okay..., soupira-t-il. Une dernière chose, j'ai intercédé en ta faveur, je voulais qu'on te laisse une autre chance, ça n'a pas marché, Aro est furax. Il m'a proposé de quitter les Volturi sur le champ pour te rejoindre et passer l'éternité avec toi...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté !

- Non... Convaincs-moi d'accepter !

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et rabattis mes cheveux en arrière pour ressembler à quelque chose d'autre qu'à un porc-épic. Comment lui annoncer ? Je ne voulais pas de lui, je ne voulais plus de lui, mon coeur n'avait jamais eu de place pour ce vampire, juste pour un Loup à qui j'avais fait trop de mal pour qu'il me pardonnât. Un Loup, un vrai Loup, pas une mauviette...

- Démétri...

- Écoute, quoi que tu puisses penser, je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore, Chelsea n'a rien fait, à part te faire oublier Jacob, c'est tout ! Le reste était vrai, notre amour, Ren !

- Démétri. Rentre à Volterra, présente tes excuses à Aro et remets-toi avec Heidi, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse t'arriver. Je vis ici et je suis heureuse. Au revoir, Démétri.

Il serra les dents, il s'énervait. Je ne savais pas si j'étais encore capable de contenir un vampire survolté. On allait bien voir. Il se jeta sur moi en grognant, je plaçais mes mains en avant, le retenant par les épaules. Sa mâchoire claquait près de mon visage comme celle d'un chien enragé. Je lâchais une main et balançais mon poing contre son entre-jambe. Il se recula en gémissant et voulus m'attaquer de nouveau sauf que je ne sais par quel miracle, il se contint et partit sans dire un mot, comme il était venu, en silence.

Je soupirais et regardais mon réveil, il me restait deux heures avant de commencer le travail. Tant pis, j'étais réveillée. Je remarquais qu'il avait laissé le carton, j'y jetais un coup d'oeil et trouvais mon carnet, un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Je parcourais les pages jusqu'à trouver celle de Jacob, mes doigts glissèrent sur son visage, j'avais presque l'impression de le sentir près de moi. A la fois une horrible et une extraordinaire sensation. Puis une sonnerie de portable, _ma_ sonnerie. Pas celle du numéro que je donnais à tout le monde, non, mon numéro inutilisé depuis dix ans. Je balançais le carnet sur le lit et décrochai.

- Allô ?

- Désolé pour l'attaque... Je ne reviendrai plus, ce sera comme si notre amour n'avait jamais été réel. Bonne éternité, en espérant te recroiser et pouvoir nous aimer comme nous l'aurions dû. Je t'aime.

- Démétri !

Il avait raccroché. Je posais le portable sur ma commode et allai me doucher. Il était gentil et c'était tellement beau ce qu'il venait de me dire... Mais je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir, l'eau-de-rose, c'est bien beau quand on est amoureux sinon... Yeurk !

Je me préparais en prenant mon temps sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, je finis par me dépêcher sinon j'allais être en retard ! Renée arriva en même temps que moi, preuve que je n'étais pas si en retard que cela.

- Bonjour, Renesmée !

- Bonjour Renée, tu as parlé à ton mari, comme tu devais le faire à propos de Noël ?

- Oui il est d'accord il n'y a pas de problème ! Si ma fille ne vient pas, tu pourras même dormir à la maison, si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? Merci, c'est gentil. Mais à sa place, je viendrais. Je pense qu'elle viendra.

- Ah, soupira-t-elle. J'aimerais tant que tu aies raison, je dois t'avouer que cela va faire neuf ans que je n'ai pas vu ma fille. Nous parlons au téléphone mais jamais elle ne vient... Elle trouve toujours une raison mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, elle me manque...

Je posais ma main droite sur son épaule, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je pris la quinquagénaire dans mes bras et elle laissa libre cours à sa tristesse, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire, encore. Ma grand-mère... Elle avait cette odeur douce de freesia et d'ambre, similaire à celle de Bella dans mon souvenir.

- Allons-y, dit-elle en s'écartant de moi. Les enfants vont arriver, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est écriture avec de la peinture et avec les doigts, ils vont bien s'amuser...

Je n'ajoutai rien et la suivis à l'intérieur. Encore une journée monotone qui allait se dérouler devant moi. Ma vie était un spectacle que je regardais de l'extérieur. J'avais eu le contrôle ou une grande partie de celui-ci pendant neuf ans, j'avais combattu pendant six ans pour mon intégrité et une vie meilleure et pendant quatre autres années, je me préparais cette routine qui n'était pas reposante, juste ennuyante. Et le pire, c'était que le spectacle que je regardais était une très mauvaise comédie dramatique.

18H, les derniers enfants partaient. Nous fermâmes l'école et nous nous dirigeâmes dans nos voitures, je décidais de ne pas suivre Renée, ce soir-là, j'aimais mon intimité, autant respecter un minimum celle des autres... Je m'installai au volant et tournai la clef, tentant de démarrer le moteur, en vain. Je jurai, il faisait presque nuit et même si je ne risquais pas grand-chose, la nuit toscane était plus rassurante pour moi que la nuit américaine.

- Renesmée ? Ça va ?

- Ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais trouver un bus ou je rentrerai à pied, ça me fera du bien.

- Avec ce froid ? Non ! Viens, je t'amène et je viendrai te chercher si tu veux, demain matin. Phil doit avoir de quoi recharger tes batteries dans le bazar du garage. Allons !

Je soupirai et acceptai sa première proposition, je pourrais très bien marcher ou prendre un bus le lendemain matin, ce serait le plus simple. Je montais ainsi en voiture avec elle et lui indiquais le chemin tout le long de la route. Sur place, je l'invitai à prendre un café pour se réchauffer, elle refusa poliment mais je la forçais plus ou moins.

- Dis à ton mari de nous rejoindre, si tu veux. Ça me fera un peu de compagnie et ça vous changera, si tu veux.

- Eh bien... Je vais demander à Phil. Mais laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

- D'accord ! M'exclamai-je.

J'étais contente de mon invitation, ça changerait les idées de Renée et me permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille. Phil sembla réticent au téléphone, mais Renée argumenta en chuchotant pour le faire venir et il plia. Elle me sourit et me dit que c'était d'accord mais voulait mon adresse. Je pris le téléphone et faillis lui indiquer l'itinéraire à partir de chez eux alors que je n'étais même pas censée y être déjà allée. Je le lui indiquais donc à partir de l'école puis raccrochai. Je mis de l'eau à bouillir et commençais à peler les tomates avec Renée, des spaghettis bolognaise.

- Tu es déjà allée en Italie ? Me demanda-t-elle, coupant le silence ambiant et reposant.

- Oui, en Toscane. J'y ai même vécu, les plus belles années de ma vie, mentis-je.

- Waouh ! Donc tu es bilingue ?

- Oui. Je voulais devenir interprète mais il fallait parler trois langues donc... Me voilà institutrice.

Elle acquiesça, je pris sur moi et me concentrais pour lire ses pensées. Si elle savait pour les vampires, peut-être savait-elle pour les Volturi ? Je devais m'en assurer.

_... Toscane... C'est là où est Florence, non ? ... Bella ne m'avait pas parlé de Florence... ? Ou d'une ville à côté... Sur des vampires... _

Elle savait. Je repris l'épluchage des tomates, Renée n'avait pas remarqué mon petit moment d'absence, heureusement. Phil arriva quelques minutes plus tard, avec une bouteille de vin rouge, un Domaine de la Solitude, je connaissais, j'étais la seule amateur de vin chez les Volturi, et Dieu sait que l'Italie et la bonne nourriture ne faisaient qu'un !

- Phil, je te présente Renesmée. Renesmée, voici mon mari, Phil.

- Enchantée.

- De même, voici pour vous.

- Il ne fallait pas ! C'est gentil, je vais l'ouvrir, installez-vous comme chez vous.

Je lui proposai d'allumer la télé, il accepta même si Renée faisait les gros yeux, il y avait un match de baseball ce soir-là. Le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine ne formaient qu'une seule pièce ce qui faisait que nous entendions parfaitement tout ses éclats de voix. Lorsque j'avais dit que je vivais dans un studio, j'avais un peu menti, c'était tout de même un T2. Les pâtes furent prêtes et nous pûmes enfin manger.

Vers la fin du repas, Renée me demanda où étaient les toilettes et je lui indiquai la salle de bain. Je rougis soudain en me rappelant que je n'avais pas fait mon lit, le matin même, mais j'étais sûre que Renée ne s'en offusquerait pas.

- Alors, Renesmée, vous venez d'où ?

- De Chicago, mais j'ai vécu quelques années en Italie, ma mère était Italienne.

Mon mensonge était rodée depuis quatre ans que je le racontais à tous ceux qui me posaient cette question. Les gens aiment savoir à qui ils ont à faire, c'est dans leur nature.

- Vraiment, vous en avez de la chance !

- Écoutez, Phil, je tutoie votre femme, le mieux serait peut-être de nous tutoyer, surtout que je pense que nous serons amené à nous revoir.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Renesmée.

- Bon, je vais commencer à faire la vaisselle, on va attendre Renée pour manger le dessert. Un plat digne des plus grand chefs, un yaourt ! Plaisantai-je.

Phil rit à ma blague pas drôle, sûrement par politesse. Il commença à m'apporter les assiettes sales et je lui dis que je m'en occupais, d'aller regarder la télé, voir le score. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. De nouveau dans la soirée, je me concentrais et voulus lire les pensées d'un humain. Cette fois-ci, Phil. Je savais qu'il allait surtout penser au baseball, puisqu'il en regardait à la télé, cependant je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi.

_... Home-run.. Home-run... Raah ! Même pas. Foutus Yankees ! ... Bah... Si j'étais chez moi, y aurait le grand écran... Ce serait mieux... Mais cette Renesmée est gentille, pâlotte, mais gentille. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Bella... Et à Edward aussi. Et ça fait mal à Renée... _

Le lien fut rompu. Je dus me tenir au rebord de l'évier pour ne pas tomber, j'étais restée trop longtemps dans son esprit. Je pris de grandes inspirations et finis par tenir de nouveau sur mes pieds. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule, mais qu'est-ce qui prenait tant de temps à Renée ?

J'essuyai mes mains encore mouillées d'avoir fait un peu de vaisselle et partis en direction de ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Renée, de dos, assise sur mon lit défait.

- Renée ?

Elle se retourna, elle pleurait. Je savais que j'aurais dû partir plus tôt avant de lui faire du mal à cause de ma ressemblance avec sa fille, je le savais ! Et pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas fait ? Parce que j'étais égoïste ! Voilà ce que j'étais...

- Des explications. Maintenant.

Elle me jeta à la figure un objet que je rattrapais sans mal avec mes réflexes de vampire. Mon carnet. Il y avait des pages qui ondulaient, on avait versé des larmes dessus... Les visages d'Edward et Bella, mes parents.

**OOO**

**Ahaha ! :D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ;P**

**Je devrai poster mercredi, en bonus parce que ce sont les vacances :P**

**PS : Malissa-Pluma, tu me dois 5$ xD **

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	13. Explications & Choix

**Chapitre 12 ;)**

**Onja : Toujours ;)**

**Kass : Oui moi aussi au départ x) J'avais bien envie mais je me suis dit que ça corserait un peu les choses pour le couple :P**

**Chka : Merci :)**

**Myrtille-Mumu : Héhé ^^ Le travail, c'est que pour l'écriture x) Quand je vois ma pile de devoir, je m'éloigne xD**

**blondierose : Merci ;)**

**Paa-x3 : Merci :) Il reviendra bientôt ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël et que vous allez bien vous éclater pour le premier :P**

**OOO**

Je me glaçais sur place. Quelle conne ! Ce carnet, sur mon lit, ah non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible... Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre...

- Renesmée ! Dis-moi, la vérité.

- Je...

Son portable sonna, brisant le silence que je m'apprêtais à créer. Renée ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsqu'elle vit le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficher. Les bruits de la télé emplissaient tout mon appartement, Phil n'avait pas dû entendre notre échange et c'était sûrement le mieux.

- Bella ?

Mon coeur rata un battement. Ils savaient. Comment ? Ils devaient avoir un médium parmi eux, c'était la seule explication possible... Renée me fixa quelques secondes puis parla.

- Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler... Il n'y a pas de nouvelle dans mon école, je garderais l'oeil ouvert, je te le promets, ma fille. Tu viens pour Noël ? ... Okay. A bientôt alors, je t'aime ma Bella.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et m'installai sur le lit qui avait encore cette odeur de sommeil.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien dit à ma fille, je lui ai menti. Je veux des explications, sinon je la rappelle et lui dis tout.

- Je t'en empêcherai, je suis plus forte.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne pourras pas nous garder indéfiniment.

- C'est vrai...

Elle n'avait pas tort, cependant ma moitié vampire m'aurait permis de les garder très longtemps sans éveiller des soupçons, enfin, peut-être ceux des Cullen, ceux qui étaient le plus à craindre. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni comment le lui dire sans pour autant lui faire du mal. De toutes façons, passer par quatre chemins ne servirait à rien, ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, elle voulait juste connaître la vérité, pas le mensonge que tout le monde lui servait sur un plateau... Comme moi il y avait de cela dix années.

- Bien, je vais tout te dire mais avant tu dois me promettre de ne rien raconter, à Phil si tu veux, mais surtout pas aux Cullen.

- Donc tu les connais.

- Oui, je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie Cullen, et pas Renesmée Smith. Je suis née il y a plus de dix-neuf ans, je suis moitié vampire, moitié humaine. Ma mère s'appelle Isabella Cullen et mon père Edward Cullen. J'ai grandi en Italie, enlevée par leurs ennemis jurés, les Volturi. Cela fait dix ans que je ne les ai pas vus, c'est sûrement pour cette raison que tu ne les vois plus...

Je fis une pause, elle avait besoin de digérer ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne bougeait plus, c'était à peine si elle respirait. J'avais peur qu'elle fît une attaque. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais une main réconfortante sur son épaule, elle fit un mouvement en arrière, je compris le message et m'éloignais de nouveau. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un de sympathique sur cette terre et je venais de tout foutre en l'air...

- Renée, je suis désolée...

- _Pourquoi_ n'es-tu pas avec ta famille ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ceux qui t'aiment ? Tu connais la vérité... Je rêve d'être avec eux et toi, tu peux mais tu restes immobile ?!

- Trop de mensonges, tout au long de ma vie. Ils ont attendus neuf années avant de venir me chercher... J'étais déjà une adulte. Tout a été bouleversé dans ma vie, c'était insupportable. Je devais ceux que j'avais aimé tout au long de ma vie, ceux avec qui j'avais grandi et évolué. Les Cullen sont ma famille, tout autant que le sont les Volturi. Je ne pouvais pas choisir. Ce n'était pas possible, c'est tout.

- D'accord. Je ne dirai rien à ma fille et en tant que grand-mère je t'interdis de vivre encore dans cet appartement, tu viens vivre chez moi, point final.

Elle se leva et alla dans le salon. La télé fut éteinte et j'entendis Renée tout dire à Phil, il s'énerva, il allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. J'en frissonnais, mon corps ne voyait plus qu'une issue possible : la fuite. Encore fuir, encore m'échapper et tout recommencer à zéro... En aurais-je la force ? Peut-être, il n'y avait qu'à essayer, j'étais décidée lorsque Phil entra dans ma chambre.

- Donc tu es la fille d'Edward et Bella. Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu viens de causer à Renée, ta propre grand-mère ?

- Je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais pas qui elle était quand je suis arrivée en ville... Je voulais partir... J'aurais dû partir, je vais partir...

- Oh ça non ! Tu vas rester avec nous car apparemment, tu lui fais du bien et tu lui dois bien ça. Elle a besoin de sa famille, c'est une femme aimante que j'aime et je ferai tout pour la protéger, passe-moi sur le corps, mais reste.

- Je ne dois rien à personne. Ceux qui m'ont élevée ne l'ont fait que pour mes pouvoirs et pour m'utiliser. Ma famille a attendu neuf années avant de se manifester et de vouloir tuer ceux que j'aimais jusqu'à ce moment, cette famille qui comptait me voir lui sauter dans les bras sauf que je ne suis pas comme ça ! Tu veux connaître les métiers que j'ai fais ? Le premier, tueuse à gage. Ensuite, prostituée et strip-teaseuse et tous les boulots imaginables qu'une fille à la rue peut faire ! Je me suis construite cette vie. Je fais mes valises et je pars, au revoir, Phil.

Je l'avais cloué sur place, je sortis mes valises de dessous mon lit et commençais à emballer mes affaires. En deux minutes, tout fut prêt, vive la vitesse vampirique ! J'étais prête à partir, sans me retourner. Fuir était une deuxième nature chez moi seulement depuis dix longues années, sinon je combattais. Je n'étais pas une poule mouillée.

J'allais passer le seuil de la porte quand le téléphone de Renée sonna de nouveau, encore les Cullen, leur médium devait avoir eu une nouvelle vision...

- Alice ? ... QUOI ? Oui, oui, ... Mais oui ! J'ai menti, elle est là... Oui, je te la passe !... Renesmée ! Attends, s'il te plaît, parle-lui, deux secondes, je t'en supplie. Pars après, mais fais-le au nom du lien qui nous unit, je t'en prie...

La tueuse qui avait habité mon corps me hurlait de quitter cet appartement sur le champs mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était ma grand-mère, elle ressemblait plus à une maman qu'à une mamie, elle était encore jeune mais c'était ma grand-mère et elle me suppliait, les larmes aux yeux... Je pris le téléphone, je le serrais un peu trop fort, je risquais de le casser mais je n'arrivais pas à desserrer ma main, le stress, me direz-vous.

- Renesmée à l'appareil.

- _Nessie ? Oh ma petite Nessie... C'est si bon de... _

- Abrège.

- _Bien_, reprit-elle avec un ton beaucoup plus dur, à l'instar du mien. _Tu sais que je suis médium ? Si tu ne le savais pas, c'est fait. Je t'ai vu avec Renée, elle a menti à sa fille, pour toi, mais passons. J'ai eu une autre vision, Démétri a levé l'armée des Volturi, enfin il compte le faire. Ils seront là à la nouvelle année. Par « là », j'entends Forks. _

- Et c'est mon problème parce que... ?

- _Tu en es la cause. Il nous en veut et surtout à Jacob. Nous allons appeler du renfort mais jamais nous ne serons assez fort. Il t'aime, il ne te fera pas de mal. _

- C'est ce que tu crois, il était dans ma chambre ce matin même, il a failli me tuer.

Un silence gênée s'installa, toute la colère d'Alice, provoquée simplement par mon ton s'envola. J'entendis des grognements à l'autre bout du fil et un chuchotement : « Edward ! Calme-toi... Il n'a rien fait, elle va bien... », mon père s'inquiétait donc pour ma petite personne ? Et d'après la voix qui venait de le morigéner, ma mère écoutait avec lui notre conversation.

- _Je suis désolée pour cela, Nessie._

- J'ai un prénom, et c'est Renesmée, Alice.

- _D'accord... Ils ne s'arrêteront pas devant nous, ils ne nous craignent pas et la bataille sera alors __inévitable. Tu ne te rends pas compte, ce ne sera pas une simple bagarre entre vampires, ce sera une guerre. Il y aura des vampires détruits, dans les deux camps. Certains tu t'en fous, je le sais. Mais vas-tu laisser tous ceux qui t'aiment mourir parce que tu es trop égoïste pour déplacer tes fesses et t'interposer ? Jacob va mourir et ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait rien. _

Elle avait touché une corde sensible. Mon ventre se serra, Jacob... Mort ? Je le savais depuis le départ, en le quittant, il ne pourrait accéder à l'immortalité, il n'était qu'un Loup mortel... Je lâchais mes valises sur le sol et m'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il y avait encore les restes de notre repas dans la joie et la bonheur, comme on disait, tout avait dérapé par la faute de ce carnet. Un carnet qui avait fait dérapé ma vie à Volterra... Je me retins de me lever et d'aller le déchirer et le brûler, quitte à brûler tout l'immeuble et moi avec !

- _J'ai tort ?_ Dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence qui me parurent être des heures.

- Non... L'heure et le jour précis, je viendrai m'interposer, je combattrai pour la paix et je repartirai, sans rendre de compte à personne.

- _Ah... Bien, nous ne t'en demandons pas plus. Reste sur Phoenix, nous te contacterons par l'intermédiaire de Renée à moins que tu aies un téléphone... ?_

Je soupirai et leur donnais mon numéro. Alice sembla joyeuse, lorsque je raccrochai. Elle voulut me passer chacun des membres du clan Cullen et les énuméra les uns après les autres, mais je ne voulais parler à personne. Je rendis son portable à Renée qui me fixait. Phil la tenait dans ses bras, elle semblait extrêmement fragile, je ne partirais donc pas avant d'avoir régler ce petit problème avec les Volturi. Pourquoi Démétri s'acharnait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais en couple avec Jacob, heureuse et _tutti quanti_, il m'avait vue, il avait vu où je vivais et dans quelles conditions, il savait ce par quoi j'étais passée et il continuait de vouloir me prendre le peu de liberté que j'avais ? Ce vampire était mort ! Enfin, il l'était déjà techniquement, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Tu restes ?

- Oui, jusqu'au premier de l'an. Je pars après.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Alice m'a dit qu'une guerre se préparait et que tu étais leur seule issue de secours...

- Elle n'a pas vraiment tort, je vais juste aller me montrer et tout s'arrangera, normalement. Après, comme je l'ai dis, je quitterai les USA, pour un autre pays, je ne sais pas où... L'Afrique ou l'Asie, l'Amérique et l'Europe ne sont pas des endroits où j'ai envie de vivre, finalement.

Elle opina du chef pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Phil. Il comprit le message et s'avança vers moi en la laissant à l'arrière, il prit mes valises et sortit de mon appartement. Renée plaça les assiettes dans l'évier, les aspergea d'eau, entrouvrit les fenêtres et éteignit les lumières sous mes yeux étonnés. Elle se planta sur le seuil, les mains sur les hanches et me regarda.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas rester ici, tu t'enfuirais. Je veux profiter de ma petite fille pendant le temps qu'il me reste, viens.

Je n'avais d'autre choix, toutes mes affaires venaient de prendre la poudre d'escampette sous mes yeux. Je sentais Renesmée-la-tueuse-des-Volturi qui renaissait de ses cendres et le comble ? À Phoenix. Je sentais que ça allait être de longues journées en perspective...

**OOO**

**Bon pas trop sadique, pour le coup ! :)**

**Vous attendiez-vous à ça ? **

**Review mes chers lecteurs, review ! :D**

**Je posterai samedi, normalement ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	14. Forks & Tout Ce Qui Va Avec

**Chapitre 13 ;)**

**_Paa-x3_ : Merci ;P Je pense que celui-là est un peu plus long que d'habitude :)**

**_Onja_ : Héhé ^^ Là, je ne pense pas que la fin soit trop sadique mais pour le prochain chapitre, je suis morte xD**

**_Alpo_ : Merci :D **

**Bonne lecture & Bonne année à tous ;)**

**OOO**

J'étais faible, trop faible pour résister à la volonté de ma grand-mère... Un Noël comme je n'en avais jamais vécu, je devais l'avouer, un Noël dans la joie et elle m'avait tout renvoyé à la figure et maintenant, nous étions dans un avion qui nous amenait à Seattle... Moi qui pensais aller à Forks en courant, me cacher dans les bois en attendant l'affrontement et ensuite repartir après avoir fait ma B.A. ! Eh bien non, Renée Dwyer en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait tenu à payer les places, et j'étais coincée entre elle et le hublot, je m'attendais à ce qu'à tout moment un sermon sortît de sa bouche.

- Renesmée ?

Et qui c'est qui avait encore raison ? Moi, bien sûr ! Je regardais jusqu'alors l'horizon bleu azur et les nuages de coton. Je me tournais vers elle, elle tenait dans une main le coca qu'une hôtesse venait de lui donner et son petit paquet de gâteaux apéritifs était entamé. Je n'avais pas touché ni à mon verre d'eau, ni à mon muffin. La nourriture humaine, c'est bien beau, mais le sang humain, ça, c'est du grand art culinaire et savoir tous ces humains, entendre tous ces coeurs battre... Une fois, j'avais pris l'avion avec Aro et d'autres Volturi, le pilote était un vampire, comme certaines hôtesses. L'avion s'est crashé en plein désert, aucun survivant, tous vidés de leur sang avant l'atterrissage forcé. Délicieux !

- Oui ?

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis, à tout ce que tu nous a racontés... Je pense comprendre tes raisons, d'autres raisons que tu n'as pas évoquée... Je ne suis pas psychologue mais dans notre métier, on l'est tous un peu.

- Et donc ?

- Tu n'es pas la sans-coeur que tu prétends être, je t'ai vue évoluer, à l'école. Tu fuies ta famille par peur de souffrir, et de les faire souffrir. Tu es venue parce qu'ils sont en danger, plus que personne ne voudra jamais me le dire. Je t'en remercie si tu peux les sauver.

- C'est ma faute s'ils sont en danger, dis-je en tournant la tête vers le hublot, sentant déjà des larmes poindre.

- Oui, mais une sans-coeur serait partie sans prendre la peine de les écouter.

- C'est ce que j'ai failli faire. Discussion terminée.

Renée respecta mon choix. Je posai ma tête contre la fenêtre et fermai mes yeux, des larmes coulèrent alors que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée... Démétri était devant moi, ou plus précisément sous moi. Il gémissait, pas de douleur et je poussais un hurlement, oh oui... Cinq d'abstinence, pour tout recommencer avec celui qui m'avait donné du plaisir. Il était en moi, profondément en moi. Tout ce que je ressentais était un plaisir innommable. Oh mon Dieu... Nouveau hurlement, suivis de pleins d'autres. Et comme dans chacun de mes rêves tout changea, Démétri me saisit par les hanches et m'envoya sur le côté, il était tout habillé et se dirigeait vers un Loup menaçant. Je courais m'interposer entre eux, nue. J'empêchais Démétri de l'attaquer, mais je reculais, je finis par frôler la fourrure douce de Jacob. Je m'enfonçais petit à petit à l'intérieur, comme dans un abîme. Et quand j'en sortis enfin, c'était pour m'apercevoir que je portais un sublime manteau, j'étais bouillante.

- Te plaît-il, Ren ? Je l'ai fait moi-même, c'est le poil de ce Loup infâme !

Je hurlais, mais pas de plaisir, en effet, c'était la fourrure, la peau, Jacob _mort_ sur moi. Mes hurlements couvraient tous les bruits alentours, j'étais responsable de la mort de Jacob. Je m'acharnais sur Démétri qui restait stoïque, avec le même sourire sadique qu'Aro...

- Renesmée ! Réveille-toi ! Oh mon Dieu, Phil ! Elle fait un cauchemar !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier, cette peau morte sur moi me brûlait, et Démétri qui me regardait... Je le haïssais, il allait payer ! IL ALLAIT PAYER !

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. Renée était penchée au-dessus de moi et je lisais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Une hôtesse fardée me fixait avec sa bouche rouge sang en cul-de-poule.

- C'est bon... Je... Un mauvais rêve.

Les badauds repartirent à leurs affaires, Renée continua de me fixer, elle attendit encore deux ou trois minutes – je commençais à paniquer -, avant de se décider à me parler.

- Démétri ? Jacob ? C'était un cauchemar... A quel point horrible ?

- Il tuait Jake... Et me faisait un manteau de sa fourrure...

Renée grimaça et passa le dos de sa main contre ma joue. Je jetais un oeil à ma montre, j'avas dû dormir une petite heure... Et pour confirmer ce que je craignais une hôtesse annonça notre atterrissage imminent. Je m'installai comme il le fallait et regardais le paysage. L'état de Washington, mon lieu de naissance... Je n'y étais pas allée depuis quoi ? Dix-neuf ans sûrement. J'avais quel âge ? Vous le savez très bien...

Aucun problème ne se présenta, nous récupérâmes nos valises sans encombre, c'était maintenant que tout allait se compliquer. Mon trouble était bien visible, je marchais très lentement, Renée passa une main derrière mon dos et m'entraîna. L'aéroport n'était constitué que de vitres et de fer, d'après ce que j'en voyais et alors que nous prenions des escalators, je les vis apparaître sous mes yeux. Les Cullen. Mon coeur battit la chamade. Je serrai la hanse de ma valise et fis demi-tour en courant, je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, je savais que j'allais trop vite mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- Renesmée ! Hurla Renée dans tout l'aéroport.

Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes et me barricadais. Non, non et non ! La fuite, pourquoi fuyais-je toujours ? A quand le temps où j'étais une véritable battante ? On se le demande... Je pris de grandes inspirations et me passais de l'eau sur le visage avant de voir Renée débarquer en furie. Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et, se fichant du fait que j'étais un vampire capable de la tuer en moins de deux, elle avança en les tirant. Bien sûr, je dus simuler la douleur qui n'était pas assez importante pour être ressentie par un vampire ou même un demi-vampire. Et c'est ainsi, devant les yeux éberlués des voyageurs et de leur famille que j'arrivais à destination, devant ma propre famille. Le mastodonte qui avait maîtrisé Félix et que je reconnaissais pour Emmett pouffait de rire.

- Tu veux ma photo ? Lui demandai-je, excédée.

- Bah oui, j'en profiterais plus longtemps ! Me répondit-il, apparemment fier de sa blague.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et fis lâcher Renée de force, mon corps se courba, mes cordes vocales produisirent un grognement, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça... Et ça me manquait terriblement toutes ces bastons.

- Wowowo ! On se calme, Renesmée, Emmett ne voulait pas rire mais c'est un idiot qui n'a qu'un point chiche à la place du cerveau, dit Alice avec un sourire en s'avançant vers moi. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, mais amis, même famille. Ce sont les Volturi, les ennemis.

- Qui sont aussi ma famille. Bien, on ne va pas rester planté là ?

Bella et Edward se regardèrent, j'avais l'impression que ma mère allait pleurer. Alice conduisit la marche et lorsque je passais près d'eux, je ne leur accordais même pas un regard, geste que je regrettais aussitôt.

Je me tournais, Bella était soutenue par Edward, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage et Renée semblait contrariée. Je m'avançais vers eux et à la surprise générale – même la mienne -, je les pris dans mes bras et les serrai fort. Leurs bras m'enlacèrent quand le choc fut parti, c'était bizarre comme sensation mais très agréable. Je n'avais jamais reçu de câlins d'Aro, il était plutôt froid, au figuré comme au littéral. Je finis par les lâcher et interrogeai Alice du regard, elle se réveilla en quelque sorte et nous conduisit aux voitures. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, mais je sentais que l'ambiance était meilleure, c'était le principal. Renée et Phil montèrent dans la voiture d'Alice et Emmett, je montais avec mes parents, à l'arrière. La voiture était encore plus vieille que celle de Renée, pourtant elle semblait neuve. A peine étais-je montée, tous mes muscles se relaxèrent, ça sentait la maison, le réconfort. Edward se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire.

- Cette voiture date de l'époque où tu vivais avec nous, nous ne l'avons pas touchée depuis, il y avait ton odeur. Nous n'avions pas le coeur de nous en séparer.

J'acquiesçais, ce n'était pas Aro qui aurait fait une chose pareille. La preuve, au bout de dix ans, il m'avait renvoyé toutes mes affaires et m'avait virée des Volturi. Et d'un côté, c'était tant mieux. Après un long trajet en voiture, nous arrivâmes enfin à Forks, à la villa Cullen. Je me glaçais devant cette vue, tous les souvenirs affluaient dans ma tête, ma naissance, mes premiers jours avec ma famille, Jacob, les disputes, les réconciliations, Rosalie qui me tenait dans ses bras, et l'arrivée des Volturi.

- Renesmée ? Tu veux rentrer, aller chasser ... ? me demanda Bella en posant une main sur mon dos.

- Je vais dire « Bonjour » et après... Chasser, le sang humain me manque trop, trop de temps coincée avec des humains...

- Bien, je viendrai avec toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles y aller seule. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui a hâte de te revoir.

Tout le monde était rentré sauf ma mère et moi, la porte était grande ouverte. Oui, ça sentait comme la maison, un moment de paix et de gaieté, voilà ce que représentait cette villa mais beaucoup de choses représentaient ça chez moi. Ma chambre de Volterra. Celle de Démétri. Le château entier des Volturi. La Toscane. Ici. Mon appartement à Phoenix. Beaucoup trop... Mon esprit était embué par tout ça, j'avais de nouveau envie de fuir. Bella dut le sentir car elle serra mon bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Je n'avais donc pas le choix.

Toute une assemblée me fixait, certains tentèrent de s'approcher mais je reculais, non, je n'étais pas encore prête pour les grandes embrassades. Ce fut Jacob qui viola mes barrières, il oublia les menaces mentales que je lui envoyais et me prit dans ses bras, Bella s'écarta et rejoignit Edward. Je déglutit avec peine, lui aussi avait changé en dix ans, mais pas beaucoup. Il était plus mature dans son apparence, néanmoins son insolence de jeune Loup était toujours là, voyez ce qu'il venait d'oser... Après quelques minutes où je n'étais qu'une statue de marbre, il finit par me lâcher et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Nessie.

C'était la goutte d'eau, je pouvais accepter des choses, je n'en pouvais plus et me mit à courir en direction de la montagne, c'était sans compter la rapidité de mon père qui me plaqua au sol en moins de deux, je mangeais l'herbe. Je grognais, me débattais, je voulais partir, je devais partir pour faire le point cependant ils ne le comprenaient pas et ne l'acceptaient pas ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être ma famille, non, ils ne le pouvaient pas ! Ma famille me comprenait, ma famille me connaissait.

- Edward ! Lâche-la ! Elle en a besoin, comme nous tous lorsque c'est trop dur à accepter, laisse-la partir, elle reviendra quand elle sera prête.

Rosalie, celle que j'avais sauvé. Enfin, que j'avais aidé. Elle attrapa mon père par les épaules et le tira en arrière, il lui grogna et je m'enfuis. Je parcourais tout l'état de Washington et lorsque je tombais sur un animal appétissant, son coeur n'avait plus très longtemps à battre. Lorsque je fus calmée, je m'installai sur un rocher, bien en hauteur, une habitude de mon passé de Volturi : dominer pour mieux observer et être moins facilement attaquée. Je balayais le paysage des yeux et m'aperçus que durant ma course effrénée, j'avais tourné en rond pour revenir aux abords de Forks. Je pouvais apercevoir la villa des Cullen, des petits personnages s'agitaient en tout sens. Je continuai à détailler les alentours, puis je vis une sorte de cabane. Intriguée, je m'approchais pour voir ce qui était en vérité un cottage. Dans mes souvenirs, il était plus neuf... Je poussais la porte d'entrée qui fit d'abord de la résistance puis se laissa faire dans un lugubre grincement. Je pénétrais dans la bâtisse qui sentait le renfermé, il y avait des toiles d'araignées dans les coins et ce qui avait dû être un endroit féérique n'était plus qu'une masure. Les draps blancs avaient virés à une couleur jaunâtre, grisâtre par endroits. Les odeurs de moisis cachaient celles qui me rappelaient cette période heureuse et lointaine qu'avait été ma petite enfance. Je parcourais les pièces qui n'étaient pas nombreuses, l'une d'entre elles m'étonna : c'était sûrement la plus grande et pourtant, elle était vide. Je passais à la suivante, une bourrasque s'y engouffra et ferma la porte derrière moi, m'arrachant un frisson de peur.

Je fermais les yeux et tendis les bras, en tournant sur moi-même. Ma main heurta un mobile pour enfants, un modèle très ancien, qui produisit une petite musique. Oui, c'était bien ma chambre. Cette chambre où mon père me prenait dans ses bras et me faisait tourner dans les airs, et dire que je n'avais pris ça que pour des hallucinations. J'ouvris les yeux et caressai du bout des doigts les barreaux du lit de bébé, les draps défaits, la commode où reposait une photo de moi et de mes parents, qui souriaient comme jamais je ne les avais vus sourire. J'époussetai le cadre pour voir mieux la joie qui régnait là. Et dire que j'aurais pu vivre là... Que j'aurais pu grandir dans ce bonheur plus fort que tout, cet amour... Et même si Aro ne m'avait pas kidnappée, cela pourrait faire dix années que je vivais avec eux. Je me haïssais. J'appuyais mon dos contre le mur et me laissai tomber à terre, la tête enfoncée dans mes genoux et mes bras les enserrant, je pleurais et n'entendis pas Jacob entrer dans la chambre.

- Renesmée ? Tout va bien ?

Je relevais les yeux et le fixais, les yeux trempés de larmes. Je déglutis et je me jetais dans ses bras, depuis le temps que ça me manquait... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cette famille était tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé car c'était ma famille et qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours, quoi que je fisse...

- Jacob... Jacob...

- Chuut... Je suis là, ça va aller.

- Je t'aime...

Son corps se tendit, il passa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage de son torse musclé *. Il colla ses lèvres aux miennes pour un baiser tout en douceur, mais je voulais plus... Mes mains agrippèrent sa nuque et mon corps épousa chacune des courbes du sien, cinq années d'abstinence, l'homme que j'aimais, je m'en foutais comme de l'an 40 que ce fût ma chambre de bébé toute sale... J'étais moi-même d'humeur _très_ sale...

**OOO**

***: Vous vous rappelez les abdos de Taylor dans New Moon ? Oui, question idiote ^^ Imaginez-vous maintenant à la place de Renesmée. Vous la haïssez, vous aussi ? xD**

**Oh pas trop sadique ce coup-ci, non ? :P**

**Vous avez aimé ? Oui, non ? Dites-moi ;)**

**/!\ On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes avec seulement UN chapitre par semaine, le samedi, et le teaser le mercredi si review ;) Pour celles ( ceux ? ) qui n'ont pas de compte , n'oubliez pas de mettre votre mail :) /!\**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen.**


	15. Famille, au final

**Chapitre 14 ;)**

**/!\ J'ai remarqué que certaines ( certains ? Bon allez, arrêtons de rêver x) ) attendaient une fin heureuse comme nous les aimons toutes. Donc je vous conseille de vous arrêter au petit : _/!\ Happy End ! /!\_. Pour les autres, nous nous retrouverons au chapitre 15 qui sera le dernier, avant l'épilogue ;)**

**_Myrtille-Mumu _: Okay je te pardonne :P Bonne année 2010 ;) Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire :P**

**_Paa-x3_ : Merci :D**

**_blondierose_ : Merci ;)**

**_Kass_ : Moi ? Écrire des trucs gaie ? Lol ^^ Je sens que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, sauf la fin xD**

**_Onja_ : Merci :)**

**_Chka_ : Comme je te l'ai dis, tu auras tes réponses ;)**

**_LilyIsabella_ : Je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps d'écrire une review ce coup-ci ;) J'espère que tu le feras de nouveau ! Merci pour tes compliments ;)**

**_Pasty Vollant_ : C'est vrai ? Merci :D**

**_Bahia _: Merci ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**OOO**

J'avais de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée dans mes cheveux, Jacob aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, de rire rien qu'à la pensée de ce que je venais de faire, où, comment et avec qui, et vous savez quoi ? Jacob aussi.

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Edward. Ce cottage est proche de la villa, Jasper a senti que tu étais un peu perdue... J'ai voulu venir te voir, pour te parler, te rassurer. Tu sais, Renesmée, cela fait vingt ans que je t'attends et que je t'aime. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais arrivé en force à Volterra et j'aurais tout massacré sur mon passage, rien que pour te retrouver ou au moins mourir en sachant que j'ai fait de mon mieux, près de toi. Démétri peut bien venir, je l'attends et je le tuerai de mes mains, j'en ferai un tas de cendres, du moment que c'est ton souhait.

- Tue-le, élimine-le, il m'a trop longtemps tenue éloignée de toi, il m'a salie, il m'a caché la vérité tout comme les autres. Jacob... Je suis désolée, pour les dix années précédentes, plus que désolée, je n'ai fait que me languir, attendant le flash qui me permettrait d'y voir clair dans les ténèbres, je savais au fond de moi-même que c'était toi, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter... Il ne m'a fallu qu'une seconde, Jacob...

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mon amour.

Il m'embrassa et se leva, sa peau tannée était blanchie par la poussière, je retins un rire. Il le remarqua et m'aida à me lever, on ne distinguait pas bien la cendre sur ma peau, elle était trop claire. Je lui tirais la langue en essayant de m'enfuir mais il me rattrapa et me serra dans ses bras, si seulement il pouvait ne jamais me lâcher...

Nous étions encore nus, je pris la première l'initiative de rassembler nos vêtements dans l'optique de nous rhabiller pour rentrer à la villa. Sauf qu'au lieu de remettre ses habits, Jacob me les tendit et se transforma en loup d'un saut par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte au préalable, j'étais toute éberluée. Il me fit un signe de tête et je le suivis. Je passai mes doigts dans sa fourrure marron, elle était toute douce, comme dans mes souvenirs. Il se mit à courir en direction de la villa, je l'imitai et le doublai sans mal, mais je préférais tout de même rester à sa hauteur.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la villa, tout le monde nous attendait à l'extérieur, Emmett était mort de rire. Je lui lançais un regard de tueur qui accentua son rire. Je lâchais les vêtements de Jacob sur le gazon et m'approchais de mon « oncle ».

- Je pense qu'on a un petit différent à régler, _Cullen_.

- Ce sera Mr McCarthy, pour toi, Cullen. Suis-moi, je te propose un bras de fer.

- Tu veux encore te faire battre, Em ? Demanda Bella.

- Brr... C'était il y a vingt ans, Bells ! Et encore, elle n'est qu'à moitié vampire, ta progéniture.

Je lançais mon poing contre la masse de granite qui ne tilta même pas. Baah... Il avança jusqu'à une autre masse de granite, ce coup-ci au sens propre. Il s'installa d'un côté, moi de l'autre. Je remarquai que la pierre avait déjà était scindée en deux et que des gravillons trop familiers étaient étalés un peu partout. J'interrogeais mes parents du regard.

- Tu étais là quand Bella a battu Emmett au bras de fer et vous avez bien rigolé à réduire en poussière des blocs de pierre, précisa Edward.

Je hochai la tête et posai mon coude sur le granite en ouvrant ma mère. Emmett me gratifia d'un petit sourire carnassier et plaqua sa main contre la mienne. J'avais déjà battu des vampires au bras de fer, à Volterra. Je m'entraînais beaucoup, mon corps n'était qu'un muscle vivant et puissant. Maintenant ? J'avais peur d'avoir tout perdu... Jasper se baissa au niveau de notre regard, plaça ses deux mains sur les nôtres, jointes et fit le décompte, 3, 2, 1, go ! Emmett y mit toute sa force de géant et j'avais bien du mal à lui résister mais si ma mère avait pu le faire, je devais le pouvoir moi aussi... Je me concentrais et contractais mon bras, je sentais chacun de mes muscles qui se réveillait d'une longue sieste pour agir, comme avant. Je serrais les dents, grognai, je faillis me mettre à hurler, comprenant enfin pourquoi les joueurs de tennis poussaient des cris en jouant, quand j'entendis et surtout quand je sentis la pierre se fendre sous le poids de ma force. J'ouvris mes yeux, ne m'étant même pas rendue que je les avais fermés. Je venais de battre Emmett, j'exultai. Il semblait déprimé, le plus fort de la famille Cullen, battu par Bella et Renesmée Cullen !

Rosalie s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassant dans le cou, par-derrière tout en me lançant un clin d'oeil. Je ris, aussitôt suivie par tout le clan Cullen réuni derrière moi.

- Viens, Em, on va jouer à un petit jeu où tu es le meilleur...

- Hum.. Hum.. Blondie ? Qu'en sais-tu ?

Jacob aurait mieux fait de se la fermer. Emmett reprit du poil de la bête, mais ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais bel et bien la réaction de mon père. J'eus à peine le temps de me jeter entre Jacob et lui, j'avais su maîtriser des vampires plus dangereux, je le poussai et l'envoyais vers Bella, il avait cassé l'ambiance. Je ne pouvais rien dire à ce niveau, j'avais déjà fait pire. Règle numéro 1 du parfait petit copain, ne jamais évoquer le sexe devant le père super-protecteur et vampire et dangereux, même si la copine est très forte...

- Edward, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, dit Bella en plantant ses prunelles dorées dans celles de son mari. C'est pas grave, tu as... Paniqué. Je comprends, mais elle a près de vingt ans et a l'apparence d'une adulte depuis dix ans, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle... ?

- Non...

- Bon, ma vie sexuelle est peut-être un sujet passionnant, mais peut-être pas en publique, dis-je, voulant couper cour à la conversation. Un petit incident, vite oublié, hein Jacob ?

- Mouais, marmotta-t-il.

- Hein Jacob ?! Répétai-je, en insistant.

- Oui, tout à fait, répondit-il finalement en s'approchant et en me prenant par la taille.

Je souris discrètement à Edward qui finit par se calmer, une vague de calme m'envahit aussi, sûrement un des Cullen. Lequel ? A moi de découvrir tout cela. J'observais ma famille, nous étions incroyablement nombreux, il y avait aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, des Loups, des vampires et des humains, c'était impressionnant pour moi qui avait vécu dans une famille, à ce niveau-là, très raciste.

- Bon, si tout le monde est calmé, je propose que nous rentrions, intervint Carlisle. Tu dois avoir des questions Renesmée, et nous avons aussi beaucoup, si tu es prête. De plus nous devons te présenter tout le monde, ils te connaissent mais la réciproque n'est pas pour autant vraie.

Carlisle montra la voie et tout le monde le suivit. Les vampires restèrent debout et les autres s'agglutinèrent sur les sièges et les canapés du salon de la villa Cullen. J'étais moi-même assise sur Jacob, et d'autres femmes sur leurs copains respectifs, pour faire plus de place. Un petit silence gênant s'installa et ce fut de nouveau Carlisle qui prit la parole, le patriarche.

- Alors, Renesmée, nous allons commencer les présentations.

Chacun des Cullen se présenta en précisant son don – c'était donc Jasper la vague de calme... -, puis ce fut au tour des Loups, qui m'expliquèrent un peu comment ça marchait dans leur meute et enfin les humains qui étaient les moins nombreux, les copines des Loups et puis un vieux couple. L'homme se leva avec difficultés et attrapa une canne pour supporter son poids, la femme l'aida et ils s'approchèrent de moi.

- Nessie, je me présente, Charlie Swan, ton autre grand-père, et voici Sue Clearwater, la maman de Seth et Leah, que tu voies là-bas.

Je me levai et le serrai dans mes bras, il rougit et se racla la gorge. Moi qui croyais que tout le monde n'attendais que cela de moi, je trouvais enfin celui qui me ressemblait un peu, celui qui ne voulait pas faire de câlins, celui qui voulait rester dans son coin, malgré ses obligations.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir tous rencontrés, dis-je en me rasseyant sur les genoux brûlants de Jacob. Mais cette chaleur, était-ce simplement dû à sa température corporelle ou à quelque chose de plus sulfureux ? En tout cas la mienne, oui.

Charlie parut gêné et repartit s'asseoir, Bella s'était levée et avait pris le relais, Sue était aussi âgée et n'avait sûrement plus la force de supporter physiquement cet homme. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Carlisle était le maître de cérémonie, je posais les quelques questions, des questions toutes faites qui n'attendaient pas vraiment de réponse, juste pour meubler quoi, puis ce fut le tour des autres, le moment que je redoutais. Déjà, je ne pensais pas dire toute la vérité, plutôt l'enjoliver pour éviter de déchaîner des colères vampiriques qui étaient à craindre. Je les regardais tour à tour, qui serait mon premier bourreau ?

- Disons moi, dit Edward en me fixant. Pour commencer, tu n'as qu'à nous raconter ce que tu as fait depuis notre séparation, quand tu étais bébé, et nous ferons de même.

Je commençais donc au premier souvenir de mon enfance, je zappais certains épisodes, trop de bonheur leur aurait fait du mal, je voyais que la mâchoire de mon père était très serrée, il voyait les images, lui. Lorsque j'eus fini, le Soleil déclinait déjà, la Lune était bien visible et certains baillaient. Tout le monde se dit au revoir et rentra chez lui, ne restèrent plus que les Cullen, Renée, Phil, Jacob et moi. Tout le monde dormait à la villa, Renée et Phil prendraient une chambre d'ami et Jacob et moi l'autre. Renée cuisina, je n'avais pas faim. Alice me proposa d'aller chasser avec elle, j'acceptai. Je ne me sentais pas de rester là, au milieu de tout le monde qui se regardait en chien de faïence.

- Tu chasses quoi d'habitude ?

- L'homme.

- Oh... Mais ici...

- ... Je sais, la coupai-je. J'aime bien les pumas ou les grizzlis, y a beaucoup à manger et ce sont des carnivores, ils ont meilleur goût.

- Okay. Viens, je vais t'amener sur le terrain de chasse d'Emmett, il aime les grizzlis, tu vas t'éclater !

Alice semblait très enthousiaste, ça me rappela il y a quelques jours, quand je l'avais envoyée à dix mètres, je m'en voulais maintenant... Je m'en voulais pour tout ce que je les avais fait souffrir, quand je les regardais, je ne voyais qu'une famille unie, la famille rêvée pour une paumée comme moi. Je les avais lâchés comme ça, sans prévenir alors qu'ils avaient tout risqué pour moi, qu'ils étaient venus affronter les Volturi... Cependant malgré tout le mal que j'avais causé, ils m'acceptaient telle que j'étais, sans condition, sans représailles, sans regards hautains, sans moqueries, sans tout ce que les Volturi auraient fait si j'étais revenue dans le clan... Je voyais déjà Heidi et Jane en train de jacasser comme des pies en se moquant de moi, Jane qui s'amusait à me torturer mentalement derrière le dos d'Aro, ou même devant celui-ci, car après tout, qu'étais-je pour lui désormais à part une traître ?

Nous courûmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur un pic où je commençais à avoir un peu froid – signe qu'il faisait vraiment _très_ froid. Alice me souhaita une bonne chasse et s'éloigna dans la forêt en quête d'une proie. Je fermais mes yeux et humais l'air, parfait, je venais de trouver une belle bête à vider de son sang. Je m'accroupis au sol et balayai l'espace du regard, personne en vue... Je me levais d'un bond et mis à courir plus vite que l'éclair, le grizzli ne put opposer de résistance, j'étais bien trop puissante pour lui, j'avais attaqué trop vite, peut-être était-ce injuste, peut-être aurais-je dû le laisser se défendre pour m'amuser mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'avais juste _faim_.

Lorsque je relevais la tête du poil puant et gluant de sang, Alice me fixait, un peu amusée. Elle avait fini et m'attendait.

- Bien mangé ? Demandai-je par politesse, tout de même un peu énervée d'avoir été observée dans un moment que je considérais comme intime et où j'étais vulnérable.

- Très, les biches ont très bon goût en cette saison. Tu as fini ?

- Oui.

Je me levais et aplatissais avec mes mains mes vêtements, j'étais prête à partir quand Alice me fit signe de rester, je l'interrogeai du regard, elle me répondit avec des mots : nous devions enterrer la bête pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, génial. J'étais bel et bien toute sale quand nous eûmes fini et Alice n'était pas mal non plus. Nous allions rentrer, enfin, j'allais être heureuse, je le sentais. Démétri ne pourrait rien contre nous, nos alliés arriverait demain matin et tout irait pour le mieux...

**/!\ Happy End ! /!\**

Je me moquais d'Alice sur le chemin du retour quand son regard se vida de toute vie et de toute émotion. Je me précipitais vers elle et la prit dans mes bras pour éviter toute chute, j'étais paniquée, je sortis mon portable, il n'y avait pas de réseau, foutue montagne. J'allais embarquer Alice et me mettre à courir en direction de Forks quand elle reprit ses esprits.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai commencé à paniquer moi !

Alice ne répondait pas, elle tourna la tête vers moi et me fixa, je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, je commençais réellement à paniquer, Alice voyait l'avenir, elle venait sûrement d'avoir une vision et son regard ne me disait rien qui vaille...

- Ils... Ils sont à Forks !

**OOO**

**Tadaam ! Moi sadique ? Vous vous moquez :P**

**Vous avez aimé alors ? Tout se passait trop bien, il fallait s'y attendre ! Lol ^^**

**Review = teaser ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen. **


	16. This Is War

**Chapitre 15 : This Is War**

**Pour une fois, je mets un titre de chapitre en anglais x) Car pour celles et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, mes chapitres ont des titres ^^ D'habitude, je les mets tous en anglais mais pas dans cette fic. Mais là, je trouve que ce titre va mieux en anglais qu'en français ( = C'est la guerre ). De plus, c'est le titre de l'album de 30 Seconds To Mars, un de mes groupes préférés ! Je vous le conseille ;P Bref, ça annonce un peu la tonalité du chapitre ^^**

**_Patsy_ _Vollant_ : La voici ;)**

**_blondierose_ : J'espère qu'il t'a plu :)**

**_Kass_ : Tu vas trouver celui-là encore plus court ^^ Je crois que les partiels sont finis, non ? J'ai un ami en médecine et les siens sont passés en tout cas x) Bonne chance ;)**

**_Onja_ : Merci ^^ J'aime mon sadisme ^^ **

**_LilyIsabella_ : Moi aussi j'aime les Happy End en général, mais voilà, j'aime aussi les fins tragiques ^^ **

**_Ninir3_ : Je crois n'avoir plus rien à dire, j'ai tout dis dans le mail ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OOO**

Je courais le plus vite possible, j'avais l'impression de voler. Les arbres défilaient tout autour de moi, je les évitais, j'étais toujours trop loin de Forks. Alice courait loin derrière moi, je restais la plus rapide. Des images terrifiantes me venaient à l'esprit, Démétri achevant Jacob et détruisant chaque membre de la famille Cullen par le feu, je ne pouvais laisser cela arriver, je n'avais pas le droit, je devais courir, plus vite, toujours plus vite pour les sauver. Le danger, c'était moi qui l'avais amené et je comptais bien faire un barrage de mon corps pour empêcher qui que ce soit de faire du mal à _ma famille_ !

J'arrivais, l'odeur de Forks, cette odeur dont je m'étais imprégnée en quelques heures, cette odeur qui était celle de ma maison, mon odeur. Cette odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte. La sensation de danger aussi. Je voyais les visages de Phil et Renée, tordus par la douleur qu'une Jane en furie pouvait infliger. Je ne pouvais courir plus vite, j'étais au maximum, ma rage redoublait, et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose alors que j'étais loin ? Alors que moi, la seule et unique responsable, j'étais quelque part, en sécurité, loin du danger ?

Je ralentis à peine lorsque j'arrivais aux abords de la villa et entrais à la volée, Renée et Phil étaient dans le salon, emmitouflés dans une couverture et me regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Où étaient les autres ? Je ne sentais pas leur présence et craignais le pire.

- Où sont-ils ? Demandai-je, tendue.

- Je ne sais pas. Edward est devenu nerveux et ils sont tous partis en nous donnant l'ordre de quitter les lieux sur le champ mais...

- ... Renée ? Fais-le, maintenant. _Maintenant_ ! Hurlai-je, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne réagissait.

Renée se leva en sursaut, suivie de Phil et ils montèrent à l'étage alors que j'étais déjà à l'extérieur, flairant la trace de ma famille. En moins de deux, je débarquai dans une immense clairière blanche de neige, les deux clans se faisaient face. Alice arriva au même moment que moi, elle avait été plus lente mais plus efficace. Nous étions de nombre équivalent, tous les Volturi n'étaient pas là, pire, aucun des trois chefs n'était là, soit Aro ne voulait pas se mouiller, soit il s'en fichait, soit il était contre. La troisième semblait être la plus improbable. Démétri était à la tête de la délégation et lorsqu'il m'aperçut, un sourire éclaira son visage de salopard.

- Ren ! Mon amour !

Mon corps se courba vers l'avant mais pas pour l'embrasser, non, pour me préparer à l'attaque, qu'il approchât et je le déchiquetais de mes canines ! Jacob grogna et monta les crocs, lui aussi. Démétri se retourna vers lui et je pressentais ce qui allait arriver, non, il ne toucherait pas à mon Jacob cet infâme vampire !

- Démétri... Tu les touches, tu leur fais du mal et je te jure que je te traquerais jusqu'au fin fond des océans et que je t'éliminerais...

- Oh mais Ren, tu inverses les rôles, c'est _moi_ le traqueur.

Je me propulsais en avant, il m'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de m'embrasser, au lieu de ça, je déchirais la peau de sa joue de mes crocs acérés. Sa tête partit en arrière dans un cri guttural, la bête souffrait. Il se tourna vers ses complices, ceux qui avaient autrefois partagé mes joies et mes peines, mes amis.

- Tuez-les. Je m'occupe de Ren.

Les Volturi se jetèrent sur les Cullen qui ripostèrent de toutes leurs forces. Les Loups étaient derrière, voulant entrer dans la bataille, cependant ils étaient les plus fragiles, une simple morsure et c'était la mort assurée. Je me débattis tant bien que mal et Démétri finit par me lâcher, il en rit, je ne sus pas pourquoi d'abord. Je me plaçais aux côtés de Bella qui semblait être la plus en difficultés, affrontant Jane. Ma mère nous protégeait tous avec son bouclier et heureusement, sinon nous serions vaincus d'avance.

Jane éclata de rire en me voyant, mais qu'avaient-ils tous ? J'aidais ma mère et j'appris qu'éliminer un vampire, c'était comme faire du vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas si facilement. Jane était en pièce avant même d'avoir pu réagir, après tout, c'était mon métier.

Les bruits de membres que l'on arrachait, les grognements, les cris de rage, je tentais de faire fi de tout cela pour me concentrer sur mon but : les protéger. Emmett hurla après Rosalie, celle-ci était en mauvaise posture, je m'approchais et la rattrapais en plein vol, les gardes avaient de la force. D'un regard nous nous entendîmes et nous nous jetâmes sur son assaillant dont il ne resta bientôt plus que des membres épars. J'entendis d'autres appels à l'aide, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de participer à un aussi important combat, si l'on omettait mon altercation avec les Loups, lors de notre première rencontre à Volterra... Aargh ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu être bête... J'aurais pu partir avec eux, mais je n'étais alors qu'une ignorante qui se pensait heureuse comme elle était !

J'étais partout à la fois, sauf au bon endroit au final. Nous avions détruit presque l'entière délégation Volturi quand un hurlement sourd résonna dans la clairière. Comme pour me signifier le côté macabre de ce qui se passait, des corbeaux volèrent non loin de là, je pouvais entendre leurs cris terrifiants. Je frissonnais, c'était très mauvais signe. Bella me lança un regard apeuré, je poussais tout le monde pour découvrir que le pire était arrivé.

Jacob se tordait dans tous les sens sous la douleur et la mienne ne faisait qu'augmenter. Edward tenait Démétri par le cou, ce dernier était hilare, il le fut moins quand mon père lui arracha la tête pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la plaine.

Je m'agenouillais près de Jacob et pris sa tête de loup entre mes mains, je le caressais en tentant de le rassurer mais mes larmes qui trempaient sa fourrure douce ne devaient pas abonder dans ce sens. Je sanglotais au milieu de la bataille, je sanglotais alors que les autres continuaient de se battre. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul blessé, il n'y avait eu que lui, tous les Volturi allaient finir en cendres et le reste des combattants, ceux qui étaient avec moi, allaient survivre... Il n'y avait eu que lui, le seul, l'unique...

Je venais de comprendre, ce n'était pas une vraie bataille, non, ce n'était que le départ d'une guerre terrible... Aro ne pardonnerait pas, il perdait Jane, Démétri, Afton, et d'autres de ses plus précieux membres, il perdait en force, et nous ne pardonnerions jamais la perte de Jacob... Ils voulaient juste commencer une guerre... Mes pleurs redoublèrent, nous perdrions tout... Jacob reprit sa forme humaine, c'était très mauvais signe, les Loups reprenaient forme humaine avant de...

- Jacob... Non, s'il te plaît... Ne me quitte pas, pas après tout ça, pas après dix ans à s'attendre... Pas après toutes ces années... Jacob...

- Re... Nesmée... Ne pleure... Pas...

- Chuut, dis-je, ne parle pas, tu perds tes forces, garde-les pour te battre, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, non, tu vas pas le faire, hein ?

Sa mâchoire se serra, et son corps convulsa, il souffrait. Je me tournais vers ma famille, les yeux baignés de larmes, cherchant quelque espoir, une solution... ? Edward grimaça et interrogea Carlisle du regard, je plaçais tous mes espoirs en lui, il fit une grimace à son tour.

- Edward... Je ne pense pas...

- On peut tout de même essayer ! Lança Edward, lui aussi sceptique. Bien, Nessie, tu vas devoir aspirer le venin, par son sang, le nettoyer, tu comprends ?

J'acquiesçai et localisai la morsure, sans mal, le sang de Jacob coulai sur le tapis neigeux créant un contraste macabre. J'appuyai mes lèvres sur le cou de Jacob et aspirai son sang. Il avait le pire goût qui fût mais ce n'était pas l'important, je n'étais pas là pour mon plaisir personnel mais bel et bien pour lui, pour le sauver et par extension pour _me_ sauver. En quelques heures, ma vision de la vie et du monde en général avait complètement changé, je ne pouvais plus me projeter dans le futur sans l'y voir à mes côtés avec les Cullen, et tout était en train de basculer, tout cela à cause de Démétri...

Le liquide écarlate coulait sur la neige. Jacob n'allait pas mieux, j'étais désespérée, mes larmes salées se mêlaient à son sang, j'aurais voulu échanger ma vie contre la sienne, mais cela ne marchait pas ainsi... Mon coeur battait la chamade tandis que les battements du sien se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Je me relevais et tournais mon regard vers ma famille.

- Nessie...

- Non ! M'époumonai-je. Non ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Il doit y avoir une solution, il y en a toujours une... Jacob, reste avec moi, chut, mon amour, ne parle pas, garde tes forces... Reste !

Une odeur de brûlé chatouilla mes narines, une vague de soulagement m'envahit, Démétri n'était plus, Jane était partie, ils ne risquaient plus de nuir... Mais ils avaient causé trop de mal, un mal irréparable... ? Non, je devais continuer !

- Nessie... Le venin a dû atteindre ses organes, il est trop tard, dit Carlisle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Ils se voulaient tous réconfortant, comment pouvaient-ils l'être ? Jacob, mon Jacob, l'amour de ma vie était en train de mourir sous mes yeux... J'avais été aveugle pendant la majeure partie de ma vie, il m'avait suffi de retrouver la vue pour perdre toute envie de vivre...

- Faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie... Ne le laisser pas mourir... Maman !

Je me tournais vers elle, elle se tenait là, dans les bras d'Edward, elle fixait le corps de Jacob, comme morte. Elle était la plus affectée, apparemment. Mon apostrophe ne parut rien faire, j'aurais voulu me lever pour la secouer, mais lâcher Jacob n'était pas dans mes options. Il souffrait, il serrait les dents, il ne voulait pas hurler, pourtant il aurait pu, je ne l'aurais jamais jugé, il était si fort... Il était mien, tout comme j'étais sienne à jamais. Une nuit, une unique nuit seuls, et tout avait changé... Jacob...

- Nessie... Je... T'aime...

- Moi aussi, Jacob, je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, et nous aurons l'éternité pour nous le prouver, pour le vivre, Jacob...

Je pleurais à chaude larme, mes joues n'étaient plus que des silos de larmes, j'aurais tant voulu qu'il restât... Jacob...

Je me courbais sur lui et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, j'entendais à peine battre son coeur, il était en train de partir. Je l'embrassais, tentant de mettre dans ce baiser tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui, ce qui me paraissait impossible. Comment mettre l'infini dans un simple baiser ?

Puis tout fut fini. Son coeur arrêta de battre, signant l'arrêt de mort du futur heureux que je m'étais prévu il y a quelques heures. Il était mort, Jacob Black était mort dans mes bras, sur mes lèvres... Je ne pouvais y croire. Pourtant c'était la stricte vérité, Jake, mon Loup, mon amour, mon amant, Jacob était mort...

Je me levais en posant délicatement sa tête sur le sol, puis fixais l'horizon. Maintenant nous allions devoir faire face, ensemble. Je me tournais vers ma famille et essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Les Loups me fixaient, je fermais les yeux, en signe d'accord, ils se mirent à hurler... A la mort, un dernier hommage à leur défunt ami.

Mes parents s'approchèrent et me prirent dans leurs bras, je restais de marbre comme une statue, me retenant de pleurer à nouveau.

- Maintenant, commençais-je, une guerre nous attends. Je vous accompagne chez les Black, et vous, dis-je en me tournant vers les Cullen, appelez vos connaissances, nous allons avoir besoin de renforts... Ce n'est que le début.

**OOO**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre sur lequel je joue la carte du sadisme, encore et toujours ;)**

**Je posterai l'épilogue samedi, promis :P**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la fin que vous vouliez ou que vous attendiez, mais j'espère au moins qu'elle vous a plu et ému ! **

**PS : Pour celles ( ceux ? ) qui lisent mon autre fiction, Her Eyes, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant mais je suis en manque d'inspiration et j'ai pleins de contrôles mais je ferai en sorte que ce soit pour bientôt ;)**

**PS² : J'ai envie de blablater aujourd'hui, je suis d'une super humeur, je reviens des soldes ( c'est pour ça que je poste à cette heure tardive ^^ ) et j'ai ruiné mes parents et moi-même xD Bref, je voulais savoir s'il y avait parmi vous des fans de True Blood ? Si vous ne connaissez pas, SHAME ON YOU ! J'avoue qu'il y a des ressemblances avec Twilight, mais ce qui est bien, c'est que l'humaine est quand même moins cruche, les vampires aussi et la suggestion ( à tous les niveaux ^^ ) a été abandonnée. Cette série va bientôt passer sur NT1 pour ceux et celles qui voudraient la voir sinon, envoyez moi un mail et je vous dirai où la voir :) Pour ceux et celles qui connaissent, de quel côté êtes-vous ? Sookie/Bill ou Sookie/Eric ? Perso, j'suis avec le deuxième couple ( Alexander Skarsgard est le vampire le plus sexy de cette terre, avec Ian Somerhalder mais c'est un autre blablatage xD ), si vous aussi je me permets de vous conseiller un montage sur youtube, vous tapez : "Sookie & Eric, sleeping with ghosts" et surtout, il faut aller voir les paroles qui sont à tomber ! Il y en a une autre, qui est "Sookie/Eric, made to be broken" avec la sublime chanson des Goo Goo Dolls, Iris. **

**Vous avez tous lu ?! Waouh ! Z'êtes très fort et très courageux ;P**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


	17. Epilogue : Soulmates Never Die

**Voici l'épilogue et la fin de cette fiction ! :( **

**_Kass_ : Ah je suis désolée pour toi alors x) Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je poste un chapitre sur chacune de mes fics ! ^^ Je suis Team Damon et quand tu verras le dernier épisode de Vampire Diaries, le 1x11, tu vas le haïr encore plus ! Vive Ian Somerhalder ! :P**

**_Patsy_ _Vollant_ : Elle est géniale la saison 2, encore mieux que la 1 ;) Et je te conseille de la voir en VOSTFR, on se rend beaucoup mieux compte :)**

**_Onja_ : Merci ;)**

**_Myrtille_-_Mumu_ : Héhé ^^ Je tue Jacob et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre x) Merci ^^ **

**_Paa_-x3 : Eh oui ^^ **

**_sweet_-_dreams_ : Merci beaucoup :) Pour True Blood, j'ai lu le premier tome et je pense que je vais me lire tous les suivants, je peux pas attendre la nouvelle saison ^^ **

**_ninir3_ : Merci :)**

**_marlene_ : Merci ;) **

**_blondierose_ : Tu vas pas vraiment aimé cet épilogue je pense ^^ **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Petit changement par rapport à d'habitude, le POV est un POV neutre :)**

**OOO**

Elle se tenait dans la neige, fière. Sa chevelure de bronze volait au vent, ses yeux étaient asséchés par un trop plein de larmes versées. Un siècle avait passé depuis qu'elle avait perdu toute raison de vivre, elle était la dernière. Elle tenait dans sa main une lettre, retraçant ses épreuves, elle n'était destinée à personne en particulier, peut-être à ses assassins.

Elle savait qu'ils l'observaient depuis longtemps, qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était là pour les piéger, tout au contraire, elle était là pour expirer. Elle était la dernière créature surnaturelle, les vampires avaient tous été éliminés, les loups-garous, les métamorphes et tout ce qui peuplait la terre, tout ce qui côtoyait les humains jusque-là avait été éliminé par ceux-ci.

Ils se décidèrent enfin. Elle entendit la détente qui se pressait, elle ferma ses yeux chocolats et se laissa emporter dans l'infini, là où ils l'attendaient tous. Le choc fut rapide, elle mourut vite, la Terre avait été débarrassée des vampires. Ils s'approchèrent en faisant attention, Renesmée Carlie Cullen était réputée invincible, non, elle était bel et bien partie.

L'un des militaires trouva la lettre et se mit à la lire...

_Cher inconnu ou chère inconnue, _

_J'écris cette lettre alors que je sais que je vais mourir, tuée par tes semblables, tu dois être humain(e), n'est-ce pas ? Moi, je ne le suis qu'à moitié, l'autre est vampire. On t'a sûrement racontée des histoires horribles à notre propos, elles sont sûrement vraies. Cependant ça ne veut pas dire que nous méritions tous de mourir, d'être exterminés comme vous avez pris le droit de le faire. _

_Je suis la dernière, tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles. L'un après l'autre, j'ai vu mes parents, ma famille, tous ceux que j'aimais mourir sous le coup de vos armes de haute technologie, cachés derrière des ordinateurs, incapables de vous battre comme des hommes. Mais je vais te raconter l'histoire de ma famille, des vampires qui ont vécu dans le respect des humains en se nourrissant uniquement de sang animal, vous ne pouvez le leur reprocher, vous vous nourrissez aussi d'animaux. Ils étaient pacifiques, ils ne voulaient que la paix et l'égalité sur cette Terre mais un jour d'autres vampires qui eux se nourrissaient de sang humain en ont décidé autrement. Ils en ont tué un seul, la guerre a commencé. _

_Dix années d'une guerre sans merci où les humains étaient décimés par ces sans-coeurs, puis vous avez tout découvert et vous vous êtes défendus. Vous auriez utilisé votre cerveau au lieu de votre force, tant de vies auraient pu être épargnées... Nous ne voulions que vivre en paix, entre nous, un rêve idéaliste, celui que tout un chacun a fait, mais vous avez tout brisé le jour où vous vous êtes attaqués à Esmé Cullen et qu'elle a succombé sous vos coups. Notre indulgence était partie au loin, Esmé était meilleure que la plupart des humains, même que la majorité, je pense. _

_Mais soyez fiers ! Vous avez éliminé la menace vampire. J'avoue que nous étions dangereux mais méritions-nous un génocide ? Sûrement pas. Notre monde part, d'ici quelques années le froid sera trop intense par endroit et la chaleur trop insupportable à d'autres, nous étions les seuls capables de survivre, de vous aider à survivre, maintenant vous êtes seuls, félicitations. Un beau génocide, même si je pense qu'un jour, l'évolution reprendra si vous avez de la chance, car il y a eu par le passé des incubes dont la progéniture s'est reproduit et ainsi de suite jusqu'à cacher dans ses gênes l'ADN vampire, mais tout cela renaîtra... Si vous êtes chanceux. _

_Après tout, je suis heureuse de mourir, je vais rejoindre tous ceux que j'aime, ma famille et l'amour de ma vie, la première victime de cette horrible guerre, Jacob Black. J'ai eu droit à ma dernière nuit, ou plutôt ma première nuit d'amour qui aurait pu donner lieu à un bébé, un petit nous, mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'en aurais pourtant rêvé... Je vous hais, vous qui avez provoqué cette guerre... Les Volturi. _

_Et pour finir sur une note plus gaie, une note musicale, comme l'a chanté un beau brun aux yeux verts, _Soulmates never die_... *_

_Renesmée Carlie Cullen._

**OOO**

*** : Extrait de la chanson _Sleeping With Ghosts_ de Placebo, éh oui, je trouve Brian Molko mignon, moi x)**

**Waah ça fait bizarre d'avoir fini cette fiction x) **

**Au moins j'espère que ça vous a plu, tous les Cullen sont morts mais bon, je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer donc ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont très bien ;P**

**J'espère vous retrouvez sur d'autres fictions ;)**

**Je posterai bientôt une réponse à vos reviews, donc lâchez-vous ;)**

**Bisous**

**Nyah-Cullen**


End file.
